Hide and Seek
by Raven524
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a haunted forest, but it quickly turns into a deadly game of hide and seek. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are investigating a haunted forest, but it quickly turns into a deadly game of hide and seek. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 1 – Animal Attack**

Dean and Sam were quietly walking through the small forest outside of the little town of Hibbing. The surrounding hills trapped the evening fog, making it the perfect site for a horror film. Sam shifted the shot gun he carried on his shoulder. He could see Dean a short distance ahead of him in full hunter mode.

Sam wished that they had done some more research before coming out on this hunt. His father and he were a lot alike in this one aspect of the hunt, both wanted to do as much research as possible before jumping in. But Dean, he didn't have much patience for the research part of hunting. He would do just enough to get an idea and then go with it.

That is what brought them to be here on this particular night. Dean had read a newspaper article about a haunted forest. A number of the locals had reported sightings of spirits and some had been attacked by something while walking through the woods. Sam couldn't find anything about the land itself or its owner that would point to a haunting. Dean seemed to think that it might be a spirit or at worst, some type of demon dog. The last victim had received a number of bite and claw marks that would point towards some type of animal attack.

In short, here they were tracking who knew what and Sam was worried. He had been getting better at listening to his inner voice and it was telling him that something more was going on in this forest than a simple haunting or a possessed animal. Dean listened to Sam, but he had insisted on taking a look to see if they could further identify what was going on in the forest.

Suddenly, Dean stopped and motioned Sam to get ready. Sam pulled the shot gun loaded with rock salt forward and peered into the darkness and fog. "What do you see Dean?" Sam whispered.

Dean turned towards Sam and pointed off to his left. "Shh…something is moving over there, be ready Sam!" Dean started walking to where he had seen the bushes move. Sam felt a strange tingling sensation just before he heard the low growl.

"Dean watch out!" Sam watched as a large dog with yellow eyes jumped out of the bush straight towards his brother. Dean ducked as he shot off a round of silver bullets from his gun into the beast. The animal never flinched, but simply crouched ready to attack again. Dean pulled out his machete and waited for the animal to attack again. Sam moved quickly to help his brother. But once again the animal attacked.

Dean swung the machete, but the blade passed through the animal. "What the hell!" Dean yelled as he dropped into another defensive crouch. As the animal lunged again, Sam took aim with the shot gun, sending both barrels of the rock salt into the animal's body. He smiled grimly as the apparition dispersed into the fog. "Dean are you ok?" Sam asked as he reached into his pocket for more bullets to reload the shot gun. His senses were still picking up something in the area.

"I'm good, what the hell was that?" Dean stood up and dusted the dirt off his jeans as he replaced the machete in the holder on his belt.

"A spirit? I don't know, but we need to get out of here Dean, I have a very bad feeling." Sam scanned the woods surrounding them, not sure what to expect.

"Your spidey senses still on alert Sammy?" Dean was glad that Sam seemed to have better control over his sensing abilities lately. He had learned that if Sam sensed danger, it was time to get out of dodge.

"Yes, and it's getting stronger the longer we stay here. Come on Dean…" Sam never saw the animal as it hit him in the middle of his back.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he reached to grab his own shot gun. Where the hell had the second dog come from?

Sam could feel the dog tearing into the flesh on his back and he felt the jaws close around his upper arm. He knew that Dean was close by, but he also knew that he needed to get the animal off of him so that Dean could get a clean shot. Rolling over, Sam managed to get the animal off his back, and prepared to meet the dog as it charged again. Sam knew that he had to time this just right if he wanted to survive. As he saw the dog jump towards his chest, Sam raised his legs and pushed, causing the dog to sail through the air.

Dean didn't miss a beat, he took aim and shot the dog full of rock salt. Once again the black dog disappeared into the mist. "Sammy…are you ok?"

"Ah…well, I think I've been better Dean." Sam grunted as he struggled to his feet. His back was on fire and he could feel the blood running down his left arm. "Can we get out of here now?" Sam asked as he reached down to pick up his own shot gun.

Dean nodded, taking the lead once more as Sam wearily followed his older brother. As he tried to place one foot in front of the other, Sam thought he heard something. Stopping, he looked back towards the forest where the fog was the thickest. He sensed that something evil was there and that it was watching them. "Ah Dean, I think we better pick up the pace a bit." Sam said as he began to jog towards the fire road where they parked the car.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked as he jogged beside his brother.

"I'm not sure, I just got this feeling that something is coming…something evil."

"Ok, the car should be just around this bend in the road…ah crap!" Dean exclaimed as he came to an abrupt stop. Sam almost ran into his brother, but managed to stop just in time. As he looked towards the car, he mimicked his brother's sentiments. "Holy crap!"

In front of the boys was a pack of black dogs, each with glowing yellow eyes. Sam counted at least six of the animals, but there was no telling how many more might be in the woods on either side of the car. "Any ideas Dean?" Sam asked quietly as he watched the animals slowly begin to advance towards the hunters.

"Well, we could try to take them out…how many rounds do you have left?"

"Dean, I don't think I can reload the shot gun, my arm…" Dean looked closer at Sam's arm and winced. It looked pretty bad and the blood was still flowing freely down Sam's arm.

"Ok, so we go with plan B then." Dean grabbed Sam's shot gun and stood in front of his brother.

"Plan B?"

"Yes, that would be the plan were I empty these two guns into the bastards as you and I run for our lives…maybe if we draw them far enough away from the car we can circle back around."

"Dean that's a horrible plan…they can outrun us before we get very far."

"So, do you have a better idea, cause if you do, now would be a really good time to let me in on it!" Dean took a shot as one of the black dogs got too close. He quickly reloaded while keeping his eyes on the other animals.

Just as Sam was getting ready to respond he heard a soft voice behind him. "Perhaps I could come up with a better plan?"

Sam and Dean both turned as one. Dean leveled the shot gun at the hooded figure standing in front of them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I think that introductions can wait until both of you are safe…if you will follow me…" the figure took each of their hands and mumbled some foreign words under her breath.

Sam felt a slight tingling sensation but otherwise he felt unharmed. He tried to get a reading on the figure in front of them, but could not sense any evil intent. Dean looked at Sam. "So, what do you think?"

Sam shrugged. "I think I'd rather go with red riding hood here than be eaten by the big bad wolfs over there!"

The figure tugged on their hands as it started forward. "We must remain in contact or you will become visible again…I can only hide you for a short while, but it should be enough to get you to safety. Follow me!"

**ooooooooo**

Near the center of the forest a loud roar of anger could be heard. "Damn that interfering bitch. I almost had them this time! Next time will be different; she can't hide them from me forever…this time they will not leave this forest alive!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so here is the new story. This will be a little more AU than normal in that Sam may get to play with some of his new abilities. And of course, I may have a surprise or two along the way for Dean…so, if you want me to continue, just push the little button!


	2. Chapter 2 Lizzy

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 2 – Lizzy**

Sam stumbled slightly as the loss of blood from his injuries began to take its toll on his body. He was having trouble holding onto the figure's hand as they quietly headed away from the black dogs. "Ah, how far?" Sam gasped as another wave of pain ran up his back.

Dean heard the pain in his brother's voice and almost broke the contact with the figure to help his brother. But the figure gripped his hand more tightly, pulling him and Sam forward through the forest.

"Shhh…we are only invisible, the dogs have good ears! We will be in a place of safety shortly, just hold onto my hands for a little longer."

Dean felt like pulling the hood back from the figure to see exactly what was helping them, but he figured that for now anywhere away from the bad doggies was a good place to be. Besides, he was armed and would do whatever he had to in order to protect his younger brother.

After 30 minutes of steady walking, they approached a small clearing near the edge of the forest. Dean shook his head as he saw the little white house set against the hill. _"All it needs is a white picket fence!"_ Dean thought as the figure hurried into the clearing.

"You are safe now!" The figure said as it released both of the boy's hands. Dean immediately reached for Sam as he saw his brother's knees begin to give way.

"Hold on there Sammy, I got you!" Dean didn't like the sweat that was forming on Sam's pale face. "Look, I hate to push our luck, but is there some place I can lay my brother down so I can get a better look at his injuries?"

"Follow me…you can bring him into my home, but as soon as you have stabilized him, you will have to be on your way!"

Dean followed the figure into the house, amazed at how normal the inside looked. He helped Sam to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, being careful of his brother's back as he instructed Sam to lean forward. "Do you have any towels or sheets, I don't want to ruin your sofa."

Dean watched as the figure turned towards him and sighed. "Sure, just give me a minute to get this cloak off."

Dean's mouth dropped open as he saw the figure of a beautiful young woman emerge from beneath the large cloak. She looked to be around the same age as he and Sam with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes that seemed to see through you. "Ah, so you are?"

"Huh, oh sorry…my name is Elizabeth Cleary…most people just call me Liz. Now let me get you some supplies and help you fix up your brother there." Liz quickly walked up the stairs to get what she would need.

"Ok Sammy, I'm not sure who or what Lizzy is, but we need to get you patched up and out of here." Dean watched as Sam struggled to focus on his brother.

"Dean, don't worry, I sense she is ok…she's just trying to help" Sam started to fall sideways, but Dean reached over and gently pulled him back up. "Sammy, do you have any idea what she is…I mean, is she…"

"Yes, Dean…I'm a witch and a pretty good one." Liz said quietly as she stepped back into the room. She had a first aid kit along with a sheet and some towels.

"Ah, thanks Liz." Dean wasn't sure that he liked this, but first things first. He needed to take a closer look at Sam's wounds.

Dean gently removed Sam's coat and shirt, trying to ignore Sam's groans as he continued to inspect the wounds. "Well Sammy, you managed to get your back all scratched to hell and that bite on your arm is definitely going to need some stitches." Dean watched as Liz placed the sheet on the sofa. She helped Dean position Sam on his stomach so that Dean could begin to work on cleaning out the claw marks on Sam's back.

"Those wounds look infected already…you will need to put some healing salve on them before you cover them or your brother will get worse." Liz walked out towards what looked like the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a jar of some sort of salve along with a bowl containing what appeared to be water.

"Here, wash out all the wounds with this holy water…there are some herbs in the water that will help numb his pain. Once they have been cleaned, put this salve in the wound before you bandage or stitch the wound. I will go out and make him some of my special herbal tea that will help with the fever."

"No offence Lizzy, but just how long have you been in the witch business? I mean, how do I know these won't do more harm than good?" Dean knew that Missouri used herbal remedies that had helped them in the past. But he still wasn't sure he could trust the woman.

"First of all _Deany_…the name is Liz. Second, I have been trained by the best in the use of herbal medicine. Many of the local town's people come to me for my cures. But if you would rather let your brother suffer…well I won't stop you!" Liz stormed from the room, not waiting to see if Dean would use the herbs or not.

She hated it when people treated her different because of her abilities or because of her youth. Her mother had begun her training when she was very young; making sure that she understood the use of each of the herbs and plants that the forest provided. She smiled sadly as she thought of her mother…it was days like this when she really missed her calming presence. Her mother would have handled Dean differently; she had a way with people that Liz just hadn't been able to master yet. Probably, because she inherited her grandfather's temper. Liz sighed as she headed towards the kitchen…she would make the tea just in case the stubborn man in the other room decided to use it.

Sam had heard the interchange and decided he better try to intercede before Dean's temper took over. Turning his head so that he could see his brother's face, Sam cleared his dry throat. "Dean?"

"Heh Sammy, I thought maybe you were napping on me…don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up in no time!" Dean continued to gently clean the wounds on Sam's back.

"Dean…You can trust her, really….go ahead and use the herbs, Missouri uses herbs and they always seem to help."

"And you know that you can trust her because?" Dean asked as he looked towards the kitchen.

"I just sense that there is no evil in her Dean…anger yes, but then you do have that affect on people…ow!" Sam jumped as Dean pushed harder than necessary on one of the wounds on his back.

"Oh man, sorry Sammy…ok, so you want me to use this stuff on you…but don't blame me if you turn into a turnip or something worse!" Dean wished that he had been able to get Sam back to the motel where he had everything he needed to patch him up. But Sam had a point, if the girl had wanted to hurt them, she would have left them to the dogs…literally.

Dean used the holy water to finish cleaning the wounds and applied the salve as Liz had directed. He had to admit that once the holy water had been applied, Sam did seem to be in less pain than before. Dean looked up as Liz approached with a cup of tea in her hands along with a bottle of water.

"Um…look Liz, I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier…it's just, well, we don't know you that well and we've had some bad experiences in the past with herbs." Dean flashed his most charming smile, hoping that the girl would accept his apology.

"No problem Dean, I know you are worried about your brother…but believe me, he will be fine. I'm afraid you will have bigger problems to worry about though."

Dean looked up and saw the worried look on the girls face. "What is it…what's wrong?"

"The thing that attacked you in the forest has figured out where you are…he's never come after anyone else…but for some reason, he wants you and your brother. I'm not sure that I can protect you much longer."

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the reviews…here is the next chapter. Hope you all still like where this story is going. And yes, Liz really is a good witch…I think. (LOL)


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 3 – Trust**

Dean looked at Sam who seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the moment. "Who is after us Liz?" Dean asked quietly, trying not to wake Sam. He figured that if he had to move his brother, it was best to let him rest as long as he could.

Liz moved to stand in front of the fireplace. Staring into the flames, she tried to decide if she should tell Dean. She had never told anyone before, in fact her family had a no tell policy when it came to the thing in the forest. Yet, somehow she felt that these two might be the solution to her problems. "First, tell me why you are in the forest…you are not from around here are you?"

Dean moved to stand next to Liz, "Look, my brother and I are here to find out what is happening and help if we can. Now tell, me…who is after us? If you are in danger, we can help you."

Dean watched as Liz wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder trying to get her to open up. He wished Sam was awake, he was much better at this touchy feely stuff than Dean.

Liz turned and looked directly at Dean. "So, you are a hunter…that explains why he wants to kill you. Of course, he has tried to kill many of the others who came into the forest, but I and my family have always been able to intervene…normally, he would have given up by now. But I can feel his anger building…I'm not sure that I'm strong enough yet to stand against him." Liz sighed and turned back to the fire. Part of her wanting to ask them for help to end this, but part of her afraid that once they learned who she really was, they would leave.

Dean could sense that she was holding something back, but just as he was getting ready to try to get her to open up some more; he heard a low groan from the sofa. Turning, he saw his brother trying to rise from the sofa, pain etched on his face. "Hold on there bro', let me help you sit up"

Sam winced as his brother tried to ease him into a sitting position. His back still felt like it was on fire and his arm still hurt, but the pain seemed to be bearable now. "So what are you two talking about?" Sam asked as he decided that sitting forward was easier than sitting back on the sofa.

Dean didn't like the rosy hue on Sam's pale face, a sure sign that Sam was starting to spike a fever. "Liz was just starting to fill me in on what's out in the forest."

Liz had noticed Sam's discomfort and before Dean could say any more she headed towards the kitchen. "First things first, we need to get Sam something to eat and I have some herbs that will help with the pain and fever. I'll be back in just a moment." Liz left without waiting to hear what the brothers had to say. She just needed a little time to decide how much she should tell them.

Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Sam, she's afraid of something, but I couldn't get her to tell me who or what was out there. She has some connection to it, I'm sure of it. I don't like it Sam, we need to get you out of here before something else happens."

Sam watched Dean pace like a caged tiger. He knew his brother preferred action, especially if he felt that Sam was in danger. "Look Dean, if you think she knows what's going on…we need to stay. She may need help and besides, it's not like you to leave a hunt unfinished. You have to stop worrying about me Dean…I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself Sam, but not when you are injured…tell me you feel well enough to follow me out into the forest right now Sam…and don't try lying, I can see the fever beginning to take hold of you. You need to give yourself some time to rest or you'll make yourself even worse."

Sam hated it when Dean treated him with kid gloves. He was getting tired of feeling like he needed Dean's permission to hunt. "You know what Dean…you tell me that if the situation was reversed, you'd sit here while I went out to hunt that thing in the forest…I know you Dean, as soon as you get me somewhere safe, you'll be going after it. I'm tired of you always questioning my judgment…I'm old enough to make my own decisions without your permission!" Sam started to rise from the sofa, wincing as his back and arm let him know that he wasn't 100 percent. He took a couple of steps and groaned as the room began to swim. Dean was quickly at his brother's side helping back to the sofa. Sam angrily shoved his brother's hands away from him.

Dean stepped back, holding out his hands. "Whoa there, why are you getting so angry Sam? I have no intention of leaving you somewhere while I go after this thing; I just want to get you somewhere safe so that you can heal. Then we can decide what to do _togeth_er…and for the record, if the situation was reversed, I might try to do exactly what you just tried…but my little pain in the ass brother would stop me…just like I'm stopping you now."

Sam realized that he wasn't angry with Dean, but with the fact that once again he was injured and unable to help. "I know Dean…look, I'm just frustrated that I didn't sense the dog behind me…I should be able to use my powers to avoid some of these injuries…but it seems like I'm always the one having to stay behind and worry…I just hate this!"

Dean understood that Sam was sensitive to being on the side lines but in the end, it was his job to keep Sam safe and that would never change. "You have to give yourself time Sam…from what I understand; your ability to sense evil things is general and not specific…so give yourself a break man…and me! Besides, you know I'm right…after all, I am the older brother here!" Dean grinned as he got the desired response…Sam's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Liz chose that moment to enter the living room again. She had been listening to the brother's banter and realized the deep feelings that both men had for each other. She also had heard Dean mention that Sam had some sort of psychic ability. If he was sensitive to the supernatural, perhaps this was not just a chance meeting. Perhaps they could help her after all.

"Heh, Liz, thanks for all your help." Sam said as he watched her set a tray down on the coffee table in front of him. The tray was loaded with sandwiches, bottled water and something the smelled suspiciously like one of Missouri's famous teas.

"You're both welcome, now eat up. Sam make sure you drink that tea, it will help with the fever and the pain." Liz went to sit on one of the chairs, watching as the two men began to eat.

Sam looked at the girl in front of him as he tried to eat one of the sandwiches. He could feel the fear and despair in the young woman. "So, Liz…my brother says you may know what is out in the forest…can you tell us about it?"

Liz looked into Sam's warm brown eyes and felt the compassion that resided within the man sitting across from her. "It's kind of a long story, and I'm not sure what you'll think about me when it is finished…all that I ask is that you let me finish the story before you pass judgment."

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry Liz, my brother and I have heard and seen some pretty ugly things in our line of work. You won't scare us off by telling us what's going on here. Besides, you want our help don't you?"

Dean looked at Sam, amazed how his brother had picked up on what the girl needed. "I told you we would help you Liz…that is why Sam and I are here…we want to help stop whatever is hurting people in the forest."

"I know you two want to help, it's just my family has always had trouble trusting outsiders…our history is not very pretty when it comes to how others look at us…I mean, your first reaction when you heard I was a witch was to not trust me Dean. Not all witches are evil…many of us wish only to help others." Liz felt the tears behind her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

Dean moved closer to the young woman, kneeling in front of her he placed his hand gently on her chin, pulling her gaze up to meet his own. "Listen to me Liz; it wasn't because you were a witch that I didn't trust you…just like you, Sam and I have learned not to give our trust easily. Believe me; we have no problem with witches as long as they are not practicing black magic. You don't have to be afraid of us Liz…let us help you."

Dean stood back up and patted the young girl on the shoulder as he went to sit back down next to Sam. Sam took a sip of the tea and made a face at the awful taste. "You and our friend Missouri must have the same recipe…I swear this stuff tastes like old sweat socks!"

Dean and Liz laughed as Sam continued to try to get the tea down. He knew from past experience that it would make him feel better…that is if he survived drinking it. Sam smiled at Liz as he placed the empty cup back on the try. "So, Liz…who is haunting the forest and how can we help?"

Liz took a deep breath and looking at both boys decided that she would have to take her chances with them. "He's my great grandfather…"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I felt the slight nudges out there for the next chapter. Unfortunately life does interfere sometimes. Here is the next chapter…hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Something Lost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 4 – Something Lost**

Liz took a deep breath and looking at both boys decided that she would have to take her chances with them. "He's my great grandfather…"

Sam looked at Dean as Liz continued. "First of all, you have to understand that my great grandfather was a witch, but he only practiced white magic. He didn't turn evil until later…but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning." Liz grabbed one of the bottles of water and took a quick drink, glad that the boys had not interrupted her yet.

"My great grandfather lived in the town not far from here. Our family had always practiced the art of witchcraft, but it was only used to help people. Some of my relatives also had certain psychic abilities, which once again were used to help, not hurt people. In this case, my great grandfather had the ability to project images, that were realistic enough to fool most people."

"So the dogs, were thought forms? Just psychic projections?" Sam asked

"Yes, but they do have substance and can injure people as you found out Sam. I'm really sorry he hurt you. I tried to warn you, but you blocked my thoughts…that's never happened before."

"Well, I am able to block most psychic energy from entering my mind unless I want it to. But that explains the strange tingling I felt before the dog took a bite out of me. So, I'm guessing your psychic ability allows you to project your thoughts…can you read them as well?" Sam leaned forward, trying to determine if she was telling them the truth about her abilities. The last thing he wanted was someone else digging into his thoughts.

"No, I can't read minds; only project my thoughts and only if I am close enough. I seem to have inherited the weakest psychic abilities in the family." Liz shook her head as she tried to shake the hurt that always accompanied this revelation.

"Heh, you got us out of a pretty tight jam…psychic abilities or not, you must be able to command some pretty awesome magic to hide us from your great grandfather." Sam could understand her feelings; he remembered his own feelings about his weakness within his own family.

Dean decided it was time to get things back on track, before they headed into another chick flick moment. "So, what happened to your great grandfather?"

"It was horrible. My great grandfather was known throughout the village for his ability to heal using herbs and local plant life. He and his wife had helped many of the villagers and were well liked by the people. That is until the outbreak of yellow fever hit the town. Many people died, my great grandfather did what he could, but he couldn't find the proper mixture of herbs to save them."

Dean spoke up. "Let me guess, some idiot decided that your great grandfather was to blame for the yellow fever right?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, some of the town's people began to turn against my great grandfather, especially when none of his family came down with the illness. I mean it was just pure luck that they didn't catch it…some people evidently have a natural immunity to the disease. But the people, who lost loved ones, needed some one to blame. One night, a group of the town's people decided that my great grandfather and his family needed to leave the town. They showed up late at night and started his home on fire."

Liz paused, as the reality of what happened that night opened old wounds. Sam shook his head as he felt her sorrow and anger. "Liz, when people get scared, they do dumb things. What happened next?"

"My great grandfather managed to get my great grandmother and my grandfather out of the house. One of the town's people helped them to get away into the forest while my great grandfather used his psychic abilities to scare off the mob. Once the mob dispersed, he ran back into the burning house to get his daughter…but it was too late. She had died before he could reach her."

Liz looked at both Sam and Dean, her eyes begging for their understanding. "He really wasn't an evil man, but he had lost his daughter. He used his psychic projections to begin hunting down and killing those who had burned his home and murdered his daughter. All he could think about was revenge. Unfortunately, the mob was too large and their fear eventually gave way to anger as well. They beat my great grandfather until he was unconscious and then they dragged him into the forest."

"Do you know what happened to him after that?" Sam asked gently.

"No, that's the problem. I know that he was killed, but I have no idea how or where he was buried. My great grandmother and her son retreated to this house with the help of some of the good town's people who were ashamed of what had happened. Luckily my great grandmother was able to cast a spell so that no one could find the house and also placed charms around the clearing to keep out angry spirits. She had heard of the attacks continuing long after she knew that her husband was dead. But she never wanted revenge…she only wanted to find her husband's remains so that he could be put to rest."

"Did she ever locate her husband's body?" Dean asked, already figuring out that they needed to salt and burn the bones to get rid of the angry spirit.

"That's just it; she and the rest of my family have spent their entire life trying to find his resting place. But we have not been able to locate it. It's almost as if, he doesn't want us to find him because he knows that once that happens, he will no longer be able to get revenge for what happened to him and his family."

"So your family has lived here, trying to get rid of the angry spirit after all this time?" Sam asked, beginning to understand the great weight that Liz must have on her shoulders.

"Yes, that and we have tried to prevent anyone who enters the forest from getting hurt. We have been successful most of the time, but it has been difficult. Especially, when we had to take care not to let people know where we are after they have been rescued. You are the first that have come to this house since my mother and father lived here."

Dean smiled at Liz. "Thanks for letting me bring Sammy in here…you saved his life and I'm grateful for that…but you mentioned that you might not be strong enough yet to fight your great grandfather. Why would he want to hurt you?"

Liz sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "He is just as angry with his family…maybe even more so because we did not take up his thirst for vengeance. He had visited my great grandmother and each generation who has lived here since, demanding that we continue his quest to kill everyone in the town. He is not strong enough to reach the town itself and wants me to do his dirty work. But so far, I have been able to keep him away. The rest of my family though has not been so lucky."

"Wait, you mean he has killed the rest of your family?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I am the last one left to keep his evil from spreading. Once I am gone…there will be nothing to stop him from hurting whoever comes close enough to his sphere of influence. Last year, my mother decided that she was going to try to reason with him, get him to tell her where he was buried so she could let him rest. He lured her into a trap and…" Liz finally couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening.

"What did he do to your mother Liz?" Sam asked gently while Dean went back over and placed a comforting arm around the young girl.

"I found her broken body near the center of the forest…I just barely made it out alive myself as he was using her body to trap me as well. Luckily my ability to use the invisibility spell my mother taught me also protected me from him. I managed to salt and burn her bones so that she could move on before he could stop me."

"And you think you are weaker than your family? From where I'm sitting, I'd say you handled things pretty well all things considered." Dean said, watching as Liz rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Dean…I've just been so lonely since…" Liz stopped her head jerked up with a look of alarm crossing her features.

"You two must stay in the house…no matter what you see or hear. You must stay here!" Liz rose and headed for the front door.

"Whoa there, where are you going?" Dean stood to block her path.

"My great grandfather is coming. He can't get inside the house, the magic protecting it is too powerful…at least it has been in the past. If I don't go out to see him, he may try to break in here and find you two. I can't protect you both and myself…so please, just do as I say ok?"

Dean started to argue but was stopped when he saw the young girl mutter a spell and suddenly disappear. The front door quickly opened and closed before Dean could react. He carefully pulled back the curtain and looked out into the clearing where he could see the figure of an older man in a black robe approaching the center of the clearing. A moment later he saw Liz appear as well. He jumped as he felt someone stand next to him. "Jeez Sam, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean whispered.

"Dean we have to help her…she isn't strong enough to beat the thought form out there."

"Wait…you mean that isn't the spirit of her great grandfather?"

"No, I can't explain how I know, but it is just an image of her great grandfather…and it will still be able to hurt her. Remember Hell House?"

"Don't remind me! But I'm afraid there isn't much we can do at the moment but watch." Dean said angrily.

"Why?" Sam asked, wondering for the first time why Dean hadn't followed her outside.

"The door is locked and I'm betting Liz is the only one who can open it!"

Both boys watched as Liz calmly walked towards the image of her great grandfather. "Hello great grandfather, what has you out on a nice day like this?"

The thought form responded in a booming voice. "Where are they…where are the hunters that you took from me? You will tell me or I will kill you where you stand!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so you get a bonus tonight. Here is the next chapter. Let me know if you like where this is going by pressing the little button!


	5. Chapter 5 Great Grandfather

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 5 – Great Grandfather **

Sam watched the brave young girl facing down the psychic projection. He had to try to help her but how? He watched as the wind picked up in the clearing, a sure sign that the spirit was getting ready to do something. He watched as Liz continued to try to reason with her great grandfather.

"Look, there is no one here…besides, why do you insist on continuing this war? Anyone who was involved is long since dead! I don't understand how someone who could have spent his life helping others could now lock himself into an eternity of trying to seek revenge. It won't bring your daughter back. You have done more to destroy our family that those poor ignorant people did…why won't you just let it rest?" Liz watched as the image of her great grandfather stopped and looked directly at her as if seeing her for the first time. For a brief moment, she thought she saw sadness in his eyes.

"It has gone too far now Liz, my soul was lost a long time ago to the revenge and hatred that lived within me. It is all I have left. I sometimes wish…" But once again the image's eyes turned cold with hatred.

"Enough of this…I will continue to seek revenge against anyone who comes into my sphere of influence. And you, you are a traitor to the family as much as your mother and father were…maybe even worse since you protect those who would kill me…I will not die again!"

Liz could feel the change in the clearing as the winds continued to grow in intensity. She had been prepared however, as she quickly spoke the vanishing spell and became invisible once more. She knew that the spirits powers were weak in the clearing due to the many charms that had been place around it. But she also knew that if she wasn't careful, the spirit could still hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry great grandfather, but you must leave this place. You cannot harm me here and I will not allow you to harm anyone else." Liz began to move towards the edge of the forest.

"You foolish child, I don't need to see you to hurt you! Watch and learn what it means to go against me!"

Liz crouched down onto the floor of the clearing, trying to make herself as small a target as possible as she watched the small limbs and other debris begin to blow through the clearing. She let out a small groan of pain as a rather large limb made contact with her back. Moving a little closer to the house, Liz once again tried to avoid the debris, but wasn't having much luck. If this kept up, she was definitely going to be hurt.

Sam knew that his telekinetic abilities were useless against the thought form because it wasn't really solid enough to be moved. Besides, he was still learning how to use the ability. He had become pretty good with small objects, but bigger things took too much energy out of him. But maybe…he just hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't cause an even greater problem.

"Dean, can you bring the shot gun over here loaded with rock salt?"

"Why, what are you going to do Sam? We can't go out there, especially now…besides, we can't see where she is to help her!"

"I don't need to see her, I just need to see the thought form…remember what happened with the dogs…I think I can get the gun close enough…"

"Whoa, you're not going out there Sammy!"

"No, I'm not…look we don't have time for this will you just get the gun or I will!" Sam began to stumble towards the shot gun that was lying on the other side of the sofa.

"Hold on Sammy, I'll get it…just stay right here!" Dean wasn't sure what Sam had in mind, but he had learned to trust his brother's judgment. He would go along as long as Sam wasn't putting himself in danger.

Dean loaded the gun and brought it over towards Sam. He watched in fascination as it dawned on him what Sam had in mind. He had been watching his brother over the past couple of months practicing, but even moving small things around took a lot out of his brother. "Sam are you sure?"

Sam didn't hear Dean; he was busy concentrating on the shot gun. He quietly opened the window that they were looking out of, hoping that it would not break the spells protecting the house. Dean was holding the shot gun and walking towards him. Sam closed his eyes briefly, trying to concentrate on the gun.

Dean gasped as the gun flew from his hands and out the window towards the dark figure in the center of the storm outside. Apparently the psychic projection wasn't able to detect another floating object with everything else that was flying around. He looked at his brother, watching as the strain began to show on Sam's face. His body was actually shaking from the effort he was exerting to control the gun.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the gun discharged both barrels into the psychic projection. A moment later the wind died as the dark form disappeared. Dean ran towards Sam as his brother began to drop to the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. "Sammy, you did it…are you ok?"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled for a moment. "Yeah, except for this bitch of headache…man, I hope that took care of him because I don't think I can do that again for awhile!"

Dean gently lowered Sam to the floor. "Stay here for a moment; I'm going outside to see if I can find Liz." However before Dean could get to the door, it opened as Liz stumbled through the door. Dean ran and caught her before she hit the floor. She had a number of bruises and scrapes, but nothing looked too serious. "Liz are you ok?" Dean asked as he helped the young girl to the chair.

"Yes, it's just maintaining the spell for that long takes a little out of me…I'll be alright in a moment. You better tend to Sam though…he doesn't look too well."

Dean walked back over and gently helped Sam to his feet; helping him back to the sofa he felt the heat in Sam's body. "Sam, you're fever is getting worse…you need to rest…no more spoon bending for a little while ok?"

"No problem Dean…I think I'll just sleep for a little bit…" Sam's eyes slid closed. Dean tried to get his brother as comfortable as he could and then turned to Liz.

"Liz, you took quite a beating out there, let me take a look at you." Dean walked over and noticed the number of bruises and scratches. He could only imagine what was underneath her clothes.

"I'm fine Dean; this isn't the first time I've had to endure one of great grandfather's temper tantrums. Although, this time he really was angry. We need to get you and your brother out of here before he comes back."

"I was thinking the same thing, only you need to come with us too. It's not safe for you here." Dean could understand how difficult it had been for her since her parents died.

"No Dean, I have to stay here…don't you understand, it is my job to protect those who enter the forest from my great grandfather and I have to keep searching for his remains. I will not leave here…but you need to as soon as possible. He will be looking for you and your brother and he will kill both of you."

Dean opened the first aid kit again and began working on Liz's wounds. He knew what it was like to have a responsibility…he couldn't force Liz to come with them. But then, he could find a way to help her. "Look, if I can get to may car, I can get Sam out of here. We can do some research in town and maybe find out what happened to your great grandfather. If we can find out where he is buried, we can stop this once and for all. Will you help me get to my car?"

Liz looked at Dean and nodded. "I'm not sure, but it is possible for me to make you invisible for a short time… I've never tried it on someone who wasn't in physical contact with me before. I mean, I'm not sure that it will work."

Dean looked at Sam as he began to toss on the sofa from the fever. He knew that he needed to get his brother some place safe and he needed to find out where Liz's great grandfather was buried so that he could bring an end to this. It really wasn't much of a decision as he turned to Liz with a smile on his face. "Well, we'll never know for sure unless you try. Besides, I always wondered what it would be like to be invisible. I mean, what's the worse that can happen?"

Liz looked at Dean for a moment and then decided it was worth the risk. "Dean, remember, this spell should only last for a short time. You will need to get to the car and get back here. Then I will try to cast a spell to hide you and your brother until you leave the forest. Do you remember where you left your car?"

"Sure, it's only about a 30 minute hike from here. But does the fire road lead to your house?"

"Yes, if you look out the back of the house, you'll see that the fire road ends a short distance past my house. I will include a spell that will allow you to find your way back here. But once you and Sam leave, you will not be able to find my house again…the spells that protect it will hide it from you."

"So how do we contact you?" Dean hadn't thought about the fact that they might not be able to find the house again.

"By cell phone of course…you know I may be a witch, but that doesn't mean I don't use modern technology. I'll give you my number and you can call me if you need me…ok?"

"Fine…will you be able to look after Sam for me until I return…I mean just let him know that I'll be right back?" Dean wondered if he should try to wake Sam to let him know what he was going to do, but then he really didn't feel like an argument right now.

"Sure, no problem. Are you ready Dean?"

"Sure, let's go for it!"

Liz placed her hands on Dean's shoulders and said the spell to make him invisible. A few moments later, she removed her hands and smiled. "Well Dean, it worked…but I'm not sure how long you will be invisible so you better hurry."

Dean looked at his body and could still see himself. "Are you sure this worked? I mean, I can still see myself."

Liz went upstairs for a moment and returned with a hand held mirror. She turned the mirror towards Dean so that he could see the reflection within.

Dean looked for a moment and then responded in true Dean fashion. "Cool!"

Liz watched as the door to the house opened and closed signifying Dean's departure. "Good luck!" She called softly, hoping that the spell would hold long enough for Dean to get what he needed.

**ooooooooo**

In the center of the forest the spirit of Matthew Cleary raged against what had happened in the clearing. How dare the girl defy him! He would see them all dead before this was over…no one defied him anymore. He would kill them all before this was through.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Invisible Dean

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 6 – Invisible Dean**

Dean jogged down the fire road, hoping that the car was still where they left it. He was actually enjoying the run…he would often run to relieve the stress from hunting. It was almost as good as a night on the town…well almost, Dean thought as he remembered his last night out with Tammy. In no time at all, Dean came across the car and was relieved that there was no sign of the black dogs. It was about time they got a break on this case.

Dean slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. The early morning light glinted off the shiny black hood of the Impala, almost as if it was daring anything to get in its' way. Dean normally would have popped in a cassette of his favorite music, but figured he didn't need to alert the spirit that he was around. He just hoped that like most spirits, it would be less active during the daylight hours…that way he could get Sam out of here and somewhere safe. Dean pressed on the accelerator and began his journey back to his brother…with luck; he should be back there within 10 to 15 minutes.

Liz stepped out of the small bathroom, sighing with relief. She had decided to jump in and take a quick hot shower and also check out the damage from her latest argument with her great grandfather. Luckily, other than some bruises and a few scrapes, she was fine. As she got dressed, she thought about what she had seen with the shot gun. She knew that Sam had some psychic abilities, but never imagined that they were so powerful. Once again, she couldn't help but be grateful that fate had sent the two hunters here.

As Liz entered the living room again, she jumped as she heard a soft voice from the sofa. "Where's Dean?" Liz saw Sam sitting on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. "Your brother has just gone to get the car Sam…don't worry, he'll be back here shortly. Do you have a headache?"

Sam looked at Liz and smiled. "Heh Liz, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. So you can move things with your mind too? It must be nice to have abilities that can really help people. Hold on for a moment while I get you some more tea and an aspirin for your headache."

Sam shook his head at her comment. If only she knew how limited his abilities were, she wouldn't be making that statement. His abilities had grown and continued to grow each day, but Sam still could only control a small portion of his powers. Missouri had warned him that it would take time, maybe even years before he would have full control. But Sam wasn't patient…especially when he knew somewhere hidden inside him was the means to keep both him and his brother safe from the evil that lived in the world. For now, though he was glad that his telekinetic ability was able to help Liz.

Liz walked back into the room with a tray containing a bowl of oatmeal and some tea. "You need to try to eat something Sam, I hope you like oatmeal."

"Sure, thanks Liz. So how long ago did Dean leave?" Sam was worried, he knew that his big brother could take care of himself, but he also knew that Dean was doing this for him…once again putting himself in danger to keep Sam safe.

Liz saw the worried look on Sam's face. "Sam, don't worry. I put a spell on Dean to make him invisible for a short time…just long enough to get to the car. Besides, once the sun rises my great grandfather's powers are much weaker. I doubt he will try anything right now."

"So, you live here all by yourself? I imagine it gets lonely…why don't you just leave?" Sam decided to try to get as much information as he could so that he could help the young witch.

"Yes, since my mother died it has been lonely. But I keep myself busy, practicing my witchcraft skills, looking for my great grandfather's remains and of course, rescuing unwary travelers who happen into the forest." Liz giggled as she saw Sam blush.

"But you can leave can't you…I mean, your abilities are not tied to this house only are they?"

"Sam, I can leave anytime I want to. In fact, I have left a few times…I went to school and even attended the local University for a semester before returning home. But I have a responsibility to my family and to the people in the town…I won't be the first one to walk away. Besides, I really want to help my great grandfather. As I said, he wasn't always evil…for a brief moment out there; I got to see his true self. He is trapped Sam, and I need to help him."

"I guess I can understand being involved in the family business…I guess we both have our responsibilities." Sam sighed as he thought once again about the target on his back.

"It's not so bad Sam, I mean I have a home and eventually, I hope to take up where my great grandfather left off. I have been studying herbal remedies so that some day I can use my knowledge to help people. But I can't do that until my great grandfather is put to rest."

"Once I get into town, I'll do some research to help you find out where he is buried. Dean and I will help you Liz, don't worry. By the way, what was your great grandfather's name anyway?"

"Matthew Cleary…do you really think you can help Sam?" Liz was almost afraid to hope. It had been so long and most of those involved would be long dead.

Sam sighed as he looked towards the door, hoping that Dean would return soon. He was glad that Liz still had hope…hope to do what she wanted to do. He had given up on that hope the night the Demon tried to kill his father and brother. He knew that he would never have the life he had envisioned for himself. But, as Dean once said…it did make it a little easier to bear when they could help someone else obtain what was outside of their reach. "Sure, Liz…that's what my brother and I do…we help people."

**ooooooooo**

Dean knew that he should be approaching the house any time now. He just hoped that the spirit was taking a nap…until they could figure out what happened to the remains, the angry spirit would be able to continue to haunt the forest. As Dean came around the final bend in the road, he gasped. Just before the entrance to the clearing, a line of black dogs stood barring him from going any further.

Dean stopped the car for a moment, reaching for the shot gun he had placed in the seat beside him. But he knew that the gun would not be enough…then he heard the menacing growl in the back seat of his car. Opening the door, Dean grabbed the gun and leapt from the car. He ran a few steps towards the forest, when he noticed that the black dogs continued to advance towards the car. Of course, they couldn't see him. Liz's spell was still working!

He wondered why the dogs didn't see the shot gun, but wasn't going to take the time to worry about it now. Dean took aim and blasted the nearest animal. As it disappeared, Dean continued to move and reload, quickly dispersing the animals. As the last black dog disappeared, he heard a shrill voice coming from the forest.

"_You may have won this round hunter…but I will be avenged! You and your brother will never be able to kill me, many have tried and failed…so leave now while you can and never return. Next time your souls will be mine!"_

Dean walked back to the car and resumed his journey towards the house. _"Well, at least Sam and I will be able to leave here…but it's going to be a bitch when we return."_ Dean pulled up to the back door of the house and quickly made his way to the door. He quietly opened the door and entered, wanting to get Sam and get out of dodge before the spirit changed his mind.

Sam was sitting on the sofa, finishing another cup of the witch's special tea. He could tell Sam was getting tired and having trouble keeping his eyes open. But he also knew that his brother would not relax until he saw his brother come through the door. He smiled as he saw Sam make a comment to Liz and then glance again towards the front door. Suddenly Sam stopped and began to stare around the room as if he sensed something. Dean couldn't help himself…he quietly walked over to the tray in front of Sam and grabbed the tea cup. He moved the cup around in front of Sam's face, watching as Sam's eyes began to get bigger.

Sam had felt something else in the room with them just before the tea cup began to move in front of his face. His first thought was that the spirit had somehow gotten past the protective charms and spells. The pain in his body forgotten, years of training kicked in as Sam rolled from the couch, reaching for the shot gun that they had placed beside the sofa earlier. Before Liz could react, Sam was standing in the center of the room, the gun aimed in the general direction of the floating tea cup. "You won't be getting Liz today you bastard…how many lumps would you like with your tea? One or two?" Sam cocked the gun and was within seconds of emptying into the spirit when he heard Liz yell and something that sounded suspiciously like his brother's laugh at the same moment.

Liz stood up in front of the shot gun, holding out her hands. "Sam, don't shoot…you don't understand…it's not a spirit…it's just your…"

"Just my asshole of a brother…damn it Dean, do you realize how close you got to my shooting you full of rock salt?" Sam's hand began to shake as he remembered the previous time he had shot his brother with rock salt. God, he had almost done it again.

Liz placed her hands on her hips and quickly mumbled the reversal spell so that Dean became visible once more. Her anger was evident, especially when she saw the reaction on Sam's face. It had gotten paler than before and he was actually shaking. She could only imagine what was going through his mind at nearly shooting his brother. "Dean, when I made you invisible, I must have made your brain disappear as well! I swear, now I know why my mother warned me against using this power to make someone else invisible…I thought it was just because she feared I wouldn't be able to reverse it…but she must have know that the brain of the person would be affected by the spell. That's the only possible excuse you could have for putting your brother through what you just did!"

Dean looked at Sam, and realized too late that his little joke had made his brother remember the time in the asylum. But how was he to know that Sam would react that quickly? "Ah, heh Sammy? I didn't mean to…"

Sam took a deep breath and walked back over to the sofa. He carefully sat back down on the sofa, groaning as he lowered himself down. His back and arm were beginning to remind him that he shouldn't be making quick moves anytime soon. He looked up at his brother's face and realized that Dean hadn't meant it to go this far. But right now he was too tired to deal with it. Looking up at Dean he calmly said. "So, are you going to stand there all day with your foot in your mouth or are you going to help me get out to the car so we can start working on getting rid of the spirit who haunts this forest?"

Dean knew that Sam was hurt by what he had done, but he decided that if Sam was willing to just move on…so would he. "Your right Sammy…I already ran into our friend on the way here…he's given us a get of jail free card and I suggest we use it!"

"What do you mean Dean…are you ok?" Sam searched Dean for any sign of injury.

"Sure, I have to admit the invisibility thing really kicked ass…I was able to shoot his furry body guards before they could even bare their ugly teeth! The bastard was pretty angry and warned me to get out of dodge and not return." Dean grinned as he saw the look on his brother's face.

Liz looked at the brothers' exchange and realized that she couldn't ask them to jeopardize their lives by returning to help her. She would just have to do it on her own. "Look Sam and Dean…once you leave here, don't come back. I mean it. I can handle this on my own from here."

Sam looked at Dean who shook his head and replied to Liz. "Sam can tell you, I never was any good at taking directions…don't worry Liz, we'll be back to help you out. You can count on it!"

Dean quickly helped Sam out to the car and turned once more towards the young woman standing by the car door. "I will call you Liz and you do the same. If anything happens, make sure you call either Sam or I on the cell phone numbers we gave you. We'll be in town trying to find out what happened to your great grandfather. Promise me you won't try to do anything until we get back ok?" Dean gave her his famous grin as he got into the car.

A few moments later, Liz returned to the house after watching the car disappear into the morning light. She hoped that Dean and Sam would be able to help, but she also knew that she had to do her part. After all, Dean asked her to promise…and she hadn't given her word, so technically she wasn't bound to do what he asked.

**ooooooooo**

Matthew Cleary felt the hunters leaving the forest. He knew that they would return and when they did, he would be ready for them. But first he had to take care of the last person who could keep him from being avenged. All he needed was the right bait.

TBC

Raven524: I guess the site will be down for part of Sunday and Monday as they are moving the servers…so, I will try to get the story moving along as far as I can before then...hopefully things will be back on track next week. In the meantime, remember, reviews do make me work faster…just press the little button!


	7. Chapter 7 Spell Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 7 – Spell Gone Wrong**

Dean kept a wary eye on the road as they traveled through the forest. He glanced at the sleeping figure beside him, glad that Sam was able to get some more sleep. He had argued that Sam would be more comfortable in the back seat, but Sam had insisted on riding shot gun…just in case. Dean smiled as he saw the shot gun lying across Sam's lap.

Thinking back to what had happened at the house; Dean felt a pang of guilt. He had seen the look of panic and then guilt that had crossed his brother's face as he realized that he had almost shot Dean again. Dean had only meant to yank Sam's chain, but instead he had ended up reminding his brother of an incident they both would be better off forgetting. Sam hadn't spoken a word, but had just nodded off to sleep. Dean sighed, he figured that they would be revisiting this again in the near future…it had taken a long time for Sam to stop having nightmares regarding that incident. He wasn't going to let his brother travel down that road again.

Dean was glad that they were almost out of the forest. It would be about another hour into town and then he intended that he and Sam get a little shut eye before they began to do some more research. He felt a strange tingling sensation over his body as he drove on. After a moment, he shook his head, he really must be tired. But then, he hadn't gotten any sleep in the last 24 hours. Stretching his tired muscles, Dean pushed down on the accelerator.

Sam was dreaming as the miles went by. He tried to fight the nightmare that he knew would come after Dean's little stunt. Down deep, he knew that Dean hadn't meant to scare him; Dean loved to play practical jokes and Sam had been the brunt of almost all of them since he could remember. But when he realized that he almost shot Dean again…Sam couldn't help remembering what had happened before.

_Sam was walking through the basement of the asylum, looking for his brother Dean. As he approached the boiler room door, he carefully opened it and went inside. His flashlight began to flicker and soon Sam was left peering into the gloomy darkness. He turned as a door opened showing a hidden room beyond. _

_Sam entered cautiously. "Dean?" he called as he sensed someone else in the room with him. Sam continued the search but as he turned, he was caught in the grip of Dr. Ellicott._

"_Don't be afraid…I'm going to make you all better"_

_Sam screamed in agony at the pain that was running through his mind. Thoughts that were never meant to be spoken were now pushing to be released…Sam moaned in his sleep, knowing what would come next, but was powerless to stop it._

"_What are you gonna do Sam, the gun is loaded with rock salt?" Dean replied as Sam took aim and fired._

"_No, but it will hurt like hell!" _

Sam jerked awake as the nightmare finally released him. He blinked, trying to clear his foggy brain as he saw that they had left the forest and were getting closer to the town.

Dean had seen his brother jerk awake and saw the signs of Sam waking from a nightmare. "Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked, once again wishing he had curbed his actions earlier.

Sam turned to look towards his brother and felt what little color he had leave his face. He expected to see his brother at the wheel, but instead the car appeared to be driving itself. For the second time that day, Sam forced his weary body to act. Sam grabbed the steering wheel, intending to move over into the driver's seat and stop the car. But as he began to move, he heard a soft grunt and felt a body meeting his shoulder as he tried to get into the driver's seat.

"Jeez Sam, what the hell do you think you are doing…get off of me Dude before you make me crash the car!" Dean almost lost control when Sam had tried to grab the steering wheel. He felt his brother's body collide with his own as he pressed on the brakes to bring the car to a stop. Turning in his seat, he stopped at the paleness in his brother's face. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath and once again felt over towards his brother's voice with his hand. He found Dean's arm and squeezed it as if to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Ah, Dean…I think we have a problem."

"Problem, what problem? Why the hell did you just try to push me out of the car?" Dean watched as the frown on Sam's face suddenly turned into a grin, followed by a giggle. Dean was beginning to wonder if Sam was getting worse.

"Dean..hehehe…I don't know how…I mean, look in the mirror Dude…you're invisible!" Sam watched as the rearview mirror moved and a moment later he heard his brother's voice once more.

"Oh crap…Liz said she wasn't sure what would happen if she tried to use the spell on someone else. Great, just freakin' great. I should have known better than to trust a witch in training…wait until I get my hands on her spell book!' Dean fumed as he fumbled for his cell phone.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked as he heard his brother fumbling for something.

"I'm going to call our friendly neighborhood witch and have her reverse the spell…what else?" Dean dialed the number that Liz had given him and waited for her to answer.

"Do you want me to call her?" Sam didn't see Dean's cell phone, maybe he couldn't find it.

"Dude, I've already dialed…I'm just waiting…oh, hi Liz. Ah we, have a little problem here. Well you know that spell you did to make me invisible…it worked a little too well. Yeah, I'm invisible again…can you do the reversal spell again?" There was silence as Dean was listening to the conversation on the other end. Sam wished he could see his brother's face, he was already hating this…he never realized how much he relied on seeing Dean's reactions before.

Dean cleared his throat. "No, don't cry Liz…I know you warned me. So you can't do anything over the phone right? Ok, well Sam and I are almost back in town. We'll do our research and then head back towards you…that will give you time to check your books…ah, Liz, you will be able to reverse this won't you?" Dean asked

Sam heard Dean sigh in the seat beside him. "So, what did she say Dean?"

"Well, basically she thinks that the spell will just wear off on its own. But she is going to do some research and will see if she can't reverse the spell when we go back. In the meantime, I guess I'm stuck with this until then."

Sam began to get out of the car, groaning as his back protested the movement. man this was already beginning to suck. He heard the other car door open as he brother called after Sam. "Where do you think you're going Sam?"

"Dean, hello…I'm not sure that the town's people are ready to see a car driving into town with no driver at the wheel. I'd really rather not have to try to explain it to the local police department. I'm going to have to drive."

"Crap…Sam you're in no shape to be driving!" Dean started to protest, but he knew that Sam was right. This was getting ridiculous…now he couldn't drive his own car.

"Just get in the car Dean and let's get to the hotel. We can figure things out when we get there!" Sam smiled as he heard his brother muttering to himself as he walked to the other side of the car and got into the passenger side. "You put one dent in her Sammy and I mean it…I will beat the tar out of you…and you won't even see it coming!"

Sam just sighed as he started the car…it looked like this was going to be a very long day!

TBC

Raven524: Ok here is the bonus chapter…hope you all enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8 Torementing Sammy

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 8 – Tormenting Sammy**

Sam groaned as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Luckily he could just go straight to the room, the pain in his back was getting pretty bad and he was feeling light headed again. The last few miles had been pretty weird even for the Winchesters. Dean had tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation…probably to make sure that Sam hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel. Sam felt like he was talking to himself since there appeared to be no one else in the car with him.

Sam jumped as the car door opened and a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. "Jeez Dean, could you give a guy a little warning!"

Dean chuckled, he kept forgetting that his brother couldn't see him. He was concerned by the sweat he saw on Sam's face and the blood that he saw on the back of the shirt his brother was wearing. Obviously, driving did not agree with Sam's wounds. "Sorry Sammy, let me give you hand into the room…don't worry no one is around to see us, I mean you."

Sam rolled his eyes, he knew that his brother was going to be getting a kick out of his current condition and most of it would be at Sam's expense. "Fine, but make it quick ok…I'm…oh man, Dean my back really hurts!" Sam said through clenched teeth as Dean helped him from the car and placed his good arm over his invisible shoulders. He felt Sam wince as they began to move slowly towards the door. The pain must be real bad for Sam to admit it…his brother never said anything unless it was bad.

"Hold on Sam, we'll get you inside and I'll take a look at your back. That's it…let me get the door." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key.

Once again Sam watched as he heard the lock open and saw the door open, but there was no sign of Dean or the key. "Dude, this is really freaky…I mean it looks like whatever you had on you at the time she made you invisible, is also invisible!"

"Well, that would be a good thing…otherwise I'd be freezing my naked ass off right now. Actually, that's probably true. When I shot at the dogs earlier, they couldn't see the shot gun. I had it slung across my shoulder when Liz cast the spell. You said you couldn't see my phone either right?"

"Yeah…good thing you weren't sitting in the car." Sam said quietly, focusing on getting to the nearest bed.

"Why…that would be really cool Sammy!" Dean smirked, but then realized Sam couldn't see his face. "Hmmm there could be some real advantages to this current situation" Dean thought as he helped Sam to sit on the bed. He quickly went to the bathroom and returned with what he would need. "Come on Sammy, help me get this shirt off so I can see what we have here."

Dean sucked in his breath as he saw the swollen claw marks on Sam's back. Obviously sitting in the car with his back against the seat hadn't done Sam any good. "Well bro' looks like you won't be going anywhere for a little while…at least until these wounds on your back heal up a bit. You've managed to break most of them open. Liz sent some of her special healing ointment with me…do you want me to use that or something else?" Dean knew that the ointment had helped with the pain last time, but he also wasn't so sure that he should trust her concoctions at this point. After all, he was invisible due to her inexperience with spell casting.

"Use the ointment Dean, it did help last time. But if she sent some of that tea of hers, I think I'll pass…just give me fever reducer from our supplies and I'll be fine." Sam tried not to groan as he felt his brother gently cleaning out the wounds again. It seems to take forever, but actually was just a few minutes before Dean started to use the ointment. Sam sighed with relief as the ointment actually took the pain away. "You know Dean, we really should have her give us some of this stuff when we leave…I mean, it works great!"

Dean smiled as he watched his brother's eyes begin to close. "Hold on Sammy, first you need to take the fever reducers and drink this water…all of it. I don't want to have to run you into the hospital because you become dehydrated."

Sam giggled again. "Sure Dude, like that's going to happen…how would you get me there and better yet, I can just see the look on the nurse's face when you try to fill out the insurance forms!"

Dean punched Sam lightly on the good shoulder. "Yeah, but think about the fun I could have in the nurse's locker room!"

Sam rolled his eyes again as he took the pills and drank the water. "You know Dean, you better hope this is temporary…otherwise your days of picking up girls are pretty much over. I mean, how would that conversation go? Hi my name is Dean, I know you can't see me, but believe me I really am something to look at!" Sam continued to laugh as he imagined his brother's face.

"Laugh it up, but at least I could come up with a better pick up line than that…no wonder you never get a date! Now stop goofing around and lie down on your stomach like a good boy. I don't know about you, but I need to get a few hours of shut eye." Dean helped Sam get into a comfortable position on the bed, gently pulling the sheet up to cover his brother. He stood and watched his brother for moment as Sam's eyes closed. He just hoped he would get a few hours of restful sleep.

Dean dropped onto his own bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. He thought it would be hard to fall asleep, but after a few moments, he too fell into a light slumber.

**ooooooooo**

Liz pulled another spell book from the book shelf as she searched for a counter spell that would work over a longer distance. She felt really bad about what had happened to Dean. She went back to the original spell book, but it only indicated that the spell was temporary. It didn't indicate how long it would last.

Liz rubbed her tired eyes, she really should get some sleep. It was days like this that she really missed her mother. While Liz had excelled at the use of plants and herbs, she had always had to struggle a little with the spells her mother tried to teach her. Both of her parents were strong witches in their own right. Liz sometimes felt like she was letting them down because she knew that her powers were not as strong as theirs.

Rising from the table, Liz moved towards her bedroom. "Well mother, I know I should have listened to you…I can almost hear you saying 'I told you so', but I really wish you were here now to help me. I think you'd like Sam and Dean too. I really think that they will be able to help great grandfather rest at last. But if you are listening, could you give me a little hint as to which counter spell will work best?" Liz waited, knowing that there would be no answer, but feeling a little better anyway. She often talked to her mother this way, deep down she believed that her mother could hear her and it made her feel better, like she wasn't alone in the world. Sighing she decided to get a few hours of sleep and then she would hit the books again. The answer was there, she just had to find it.

**ooooooooo**

Dean woke from his sleep as he heard Sam moaning on the bed beside him. Looking at the clock, he noticed that he had managed to get about 5 hours of sleep time…more than enough. Dean got up lightly and walked over to Sam, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder he smiled as once again his touch seemed to bring comfort to his brother. He sat there for a few moments longer as he waited for Sam to settle back into sleep.

Dean stretched and decided it was time for a hot shower and then he'd have to figure out something for food. After all, eating at the local diner was out…he'd just have to call something in when Sam was awake. Until then, he grabbed a handful of his handy stash of M&M's to tide him over.

Sam woke up and heard the shower running. He stretched and was amazed that although a little sore, his back felt much better than when he had gone to sleep. He carefully sat up on the bed and decided to reach for a clean shirt. He wanted to take a shower, but was afraid that the water would hurt his healing back. No, he would wait a little while to make sure that the scratches were on the mend.

Sam moved over to the table where the computer was waiting for him. Turning it on, he began to research the history of the area. He wasn't able to find anything on the family name. However, there were quite a few news stories that went back quite a few years regarding strange happenings in the forest. Sam decided to print out a map of the area and began to mark down the location of each of the attacks, hoping that maybe a pattern could be found.

Sam jumped again as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Find anything interesting yet?" Dean asked as he looked at the map that his brother was working on.

Sam turned to look at his brother and had to smile. As Dean moved towards his bag, Sam saw the white bath towel around Dean's hips hover through the air. Dean's bag opened and some clothes were piled on the bed. The towel flew onto the floor as Dean's briefs replaced it around his brother's hips. Sam couldn't help it, he laughed until he thought his lungs would burst. "Dean…ah…dude, your clean clothes are not invisible…I don't think you want to be walking around town like that!"

Sam could almost see the look on his brother's face as he heard his brother groan. "Ah…come on…you gotta be kidding me right? Sammy if you are yanking my chain so help me!"

"Dude, if you don't believe me, just take a walk out the door and I guarantee you'll be the center of attention!" Sam had tears in his eyes from the laughter. He sobered up quickly as he saw the briefs heading in his direction. A moment later the chair opposite Sam was pulled out and he heard his brother's sigh. "Man, please don't tell me you are sitting across from me naked!" Sam yelped.

"What are you complaining about? You can't see me so what's the difference?" Dean asked, trying to figure out how he would get his clothes cleaned…Sam couldn't see the ones he had been wearing that meant he would have to wear the same clothes until this was over. Dean's good mood suddenly vanished.

"Dean, you can't just walk around naked…I mean that's just wrong dude!" Sam tried not think about it, but it didn't work.

"Oh I don't know, I always wondered what it would be like to walk around without any clothes…I mean it does kind of feel cool…no pun intended!" Dean smirked. He quietly got up from the chair and headed back into the bathroom to get into his old clothes. He smiled as he saw his brother still talking to the empty chair.

"Look Dean, you need to get dressed, what if you suddenly became visible? Besides, we need to go out soon to start doing some research…all we need is for you to get sick because you're running around without any clothes on." Sam stared at the chair, realizing again how frustrating this was. His brother could ignore him and Sam couldn't read his brother's expressions to tell if he was getting through or not.

"Damn it Dean, answer me or I'm going to dump a bucket of ice water on your head!"

Sam whirled as he heard a loud chuckle behind him. "That would be real trick Sammy since I'm not in the chair anymore and you can't find me."

Sam turned back to his computer. "That's it Dean…our first stop will be at the local pet store…so I can get you a freaking cat collar with a bell!"

Sam groaned again, as he heard his brother break out in laughter as he headed back towards the bathroom to finish getting dressed, he hoped. _"Man, I must have done something really bad to deserve this!_" Sam thought as he tried once again to work on the map.

TBC

Raven524: Here is today's chapter. The fun with Dean's newest twist has just begun…sorry folks but I just couldn't resist a little light brotherly banter before moving into more action…hope you all enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9 New Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 9 – New Enemy**

Sam continued to work on the map, realizing that there was a pattern. There were hundreds of attacks reported, but none were reported anywhere near the center of the forest. Sam drew two circles. The first representing where there had been no attacks reported and the second showing where the attacks stopped. He could not locate any attacks happening outside the forest area.

"Dean, I think I've narrowed down the area that needs to be searched, but it's still pretty large. At least we know where to start." Sam stretched as he watched his brother put down their father's journal. He had insisted on Dean wearing one of his clean clothes while they were alone in their room. He didn't want anymore surprises from his brother.

"Great…I've been reading up on psychic projections and thought forms in Dad's journal. Looks like rock salt will temporarily cause them to dissipate, but the only real way is to stop them at the source. We really need to figure out where he is buried…at least I hope he's buried and not at the bottom of a river or something."

"I'm thinking that he is buried and that he is tied to his grave. Otherwise, why would he need to use thought forms and why not attack outside the forest…he wanted revenge on the town's people. All they have to do is stay out of the forest to avoid him."

"I agree Sam, but how are we going to find out what happened. I mean, everyone involved is long since dead and I'm willing to bet that there is not written record of what happened."

"Well, we need to check out the library, county records and maybe even the police station…guess I've got my work cut out for me." Sam sighed as he realized that not only could Dean not drive anywhere, he also couldn't go into public places.

"Wrong Sammy, first we are going to order a pizza because I'm starving. Then you can drop me off at city hall…this invisibility thing will make it easier for me to sneak into the records room. Of course, I'm going to miss using my fake ID's, but what can you do?" Dean picked up the phone and quickly ordered the pizza.

"I bet I get the library right?" Sam smiled. He knew that Dean hated the library even though if needed, his brother was every bit as good at research as Sam was.

"You got it…but keep you cell phone on vibrate. I'll buzz you when you can pick me up out back of the county records building."

Sam continued to do what research he could on the computer while they waited for their dinner. When the pizza guy knocked, Sam rose to answer the door. "Dean, do you have any cash on you?"

"Dude, I left it on the table right in front of you! Oh crap!" Dean groaned as he realized that the money must be invisible too.

Sam sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and luckily had just enough to cover the pizza. "You know Dean, if you don't become visible soon, you may have to starve. That was the last of my cash…remember, you have it all on you."

"Man this just keeps getting better and better!" Dean complained as Sam watched a slice of pizza float into the air.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm sure Liz is working on a solution…besides, it may wear off before then."

"Yeah, but the way my luck is going, it will happen at the worst possible moment. Lets finish up and get moving. If possible, I want to get out to Liz's house later tonight!"

Sam dropped Dean off in front of the county records building while he made his way to the small library in town. He was hoping that it had a historical section on the founding of the town. He would be most likely to find out information that way. Dean was going to check county death records to begin to get the names of those families who lost relatives due to the fever. He was also going to check on the ownership of the land…just in case a clue could be found there.

It wasn't long before Sam was lost in the stacks. He had found the area he was looking for and had begun to read about the great outbreak of yellow fever. As he read through the accounts in the local newspaper, he realized that the disease had almost wiped out the entire town. He could understand why the people in the town panicked. He was just getting ready to check on Dean when a small piece on the editorial page caught his eye. He had just finished reading it when his cell phone began to vibrate. Sam quickly made a copy of the article as he got ready to leave.

Dean paced outside the hall of records as he waited for Sam. He had to admit, it had been fun to walk around in the records room knowing that no one could see him. He found out that it could be useful for eavesdropping as well.

He had stopped into the break room hoping to grab a quick snack when the cute young receptionist came in with another one of the clerks. Dean quickly stuffed the donut into his mouth and was preparing to leave when he heard the clerk mention Liz Cleary.

"So Samantha, how did that potion that that quack Liz Cleary gave to you work?"

"You know Trudy, I don't understand why people around here still hold what happened over a hundred years ago against her. I mean, all she has ever tried to do is help. And for your information, the tea she gave me helped me get over that horrible flu in less time than the rest of you."

"All I know is what I've heard, especially from Doctor Myers. He said that she is a quack just like the rest of her family and that he was glad that his great grandfather had been the one to drive the Cleary's out of the town in the first place. I mean, her great grandfather started a plague and then wouldn't do anything to help…many people died."

"Trudy, you know that is all rumors…plagues are not started by witches, they are started by germs, normally carried in by rats or are brought in by someone already infected by the disease."

"I guess, but I still wouldn't take anything Liz made…I mean, who knows what she puts in that stuff!" Trudy made a face as she got up to leave.

Dean watched as Samantha finished her lunch…"Shit, I can't even talk to her!" Dean thought in frustration as he tried to figure out a way to get more information from her, including her phone number as she was pretty hot. Suddenly being invisible was becoming a real pain. Dean left quietly deciding to look up the records on the Myer's family. The sooner they could get the information and get back to Liz, the better.

Sam pulled up outside the building and waited for Dean. He almost jumped again as the passenger door opened with no one there. "So Dean, how did it go?" Sam wouldn't give Dean the satisfaction of knowing he had startled him again.

"Well I found out the name of the next person that we…I mean you, need to talk to." Dean sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to do any of the interviewing.

"Let me guess, it wouldn't by chance be Nathan Myer the third would it?"

"You got it…seems that the current Nathan Myer is still trying to keep the town's people from accepting anyone by the name of Cleary. I was listening in to a conversation…"

"Please tell me it wasn't in the girls bathroom Dean!" Sam said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Dude, stay focused here…it was the lunchroom ok?"

"I should have known…it either had to be related to girls or food!" Sam felt a jab hit his arm.

"As I was saying Sammy, the good doctor is still spreading rumors about Liz and her family. But here's the interesting part…I checked county records and guess what? Not only did none of Dr. Myer's family die from the fever, but after Matthew Cleary and his family were driven from the town, guess who bought their land?"

"I'm betting it was Nathan Myer…that would fit with the article that I found. There was an editorial written that talked about the rivalry between the doctor in the town and Matthew Cleary. It appears that a number of people in town preferred Matthew's healing over Nathan's methods. It goes on to say that it was Matthew and his family who were out trying to help those with the fever. Apparently, the good doctor and his family refused to treat those who were infected with the fever. The next week, Matthew's house was burned and his family was run out of town by a mob. I'm willing to bet that Dr. Myer was the one who got the mob going and that he had something to do with Matthew's death."

Sam heard his brother shifting in the seat next to him. "So Sammy, I guess you get to do the talking and while you keep him distracted, I'll see what I can find in his records. You know, I could get used to this invisible thing…beats waiting until night time and breaking in."

A short time later, the two brothers pulled up in front of a large Victorian home. There was a sign out front advertising the doctor's services. It was decided that Sam would go in and seek 'treatment' for his wounds…hopefully he would then be able to get some information from the doctor. Dean would follow right behind Sam and check out the doctor's records. They would both meet back at the car.

Sam knocked on the door and smiled as a young woman answered the door. "Excuse me, but is the doctor in by any chance?"

"Yes, but he is with another patient right now. Why don't you come in and fill out the paper work, he doesn't have any more appointments today, so I'm sure we can slot you in. Can I ask what the problem is?"

Sam stepped just inside the doorway, leaving it ajar for a few moments as if he was deciding whether or not to enter. He felt his brother tap him on the shoulder as he walked by. "Well, I kind of had this weird accident up in the woods…this freaky dog attacked me. I just wanted to have a doctor take a look, just to be safe."

Dean watched as the young woman patted Sam gently on the arm and coaxed him into the waiting room. He smiled, Sam's sad puppy eyes worked every time when it came to bringing out the mother hen in most women. Dean decided to head up the stairs and begin there. As he walked by the examination room, he couldn't help but once again overhear the conversation going on inside.

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate you getting me this prescription until I can get some more of that special tea from Liz."

"Now Sherman, how many times do I have to tell you. You need to take a prescription pain reliever for your arthritis…that herbal crap doesn't work."

"Well, it seemed to be helping Doc, it's just I haven't seen Liz for a couple of weeks and the herbal tea she made for me sort of ran out…"

"Sherman, that's just what I meant, the girl is just as unreliable as her potions are. One of these days, we are going to have to do something about that girl…I can't have her treating my patients, she doesn't even have a license to practice medicine!"

"Calm down Doc, she is only trying to help people out…besides, you don't need a license to do what she does."

As the doctor turned, Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the pure hatred he saw in the man's eyes. A look that obviously didn't match his next words. "I know Sherman, believe me I don't want any harm to come to her…I just don't want any of my patients to get hurt. Now I'll see you same time next week ok?"

Dean almost forgot to move out of the way as the Doctor and his patient started out of the exam room. One thing was for sure, Liz didn't have just one enemy in this area…she had one among the living as well as the dead.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the late posting today, but unfortunately the old summer cold bug decided to visit me…but I've got my trusty stash of Puffs and chicken soup now…so, on with the story. I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10 Doctor Myer

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 10 – Doctor Myer**

Dean quietly headed upstairs to begin searching for any clues. A short time later, he found what looked like the Doctor's office. He figured he better make this quick as the Doctor probably wouldn't need much time with Sam. Going to the filing cabinet, he began to glance at the files…there wasn't much there, just files for the various patients.

Dean walked over to the massive bookcase that took up a whole wall of the office. _"Man, Sammy would be in heaven_" Dean thought as he started to look through all the book titles. Most of the books were on various medical procedures and diseases. "Nothing unusual here…whoa what's this?" Dean muttered as he pulled out an old journal that had been back in the corner of the bookcase. It looked like it hadn't been looked at for years.

Blowing off the dust, Dean opened the cover. "Jackpot!" Dean quickly put the journal under his jacket. Luckily for him, they had discovered that Dean could hide things under his jacket and it wouldn't be seen…at least he could wear clean underwear. Dean started to leave the room when he saw a framed newspaper article. Taking a closer look, Dean smiled as the pieces started to fit together. He could hardly wait to tell Sam. Dean started to move quietly down the stairs, he stopped dead outside the examination room a cold chill running down his spine as he heard a familiar sound…he had to get to Sammy fast!

**ooooooooo**

Sam smiled as the young receptionist helped show him into the examination room. She asked him to remove his shirt and have a seat on the exam table. "The Doctor will be with you shortly Sam, don't worry…I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Sam carefully removed his coat and shirt, shivering a little at the coldness in the room. He hadn't said anything to Dean earlier, but he was sure that his fever was spiking again and his back was also beginning to hurt again. He figured that once he got back to the motel, they could put some more of Liz's salve on the wounds. Sam's head snapped up when a man in his early 50's entered the room.

"Hello Sam, I'm Dr. Myer. I understand you had a little mishap in the forest?"

"Yeah, I was hiking when out of no where this big black dog appeared and grabbed me. I managed to break away and ran out of the forest. The freaky thing is, the dog stopped following me once I left the forest. Have you ever heard of anything like that happening before?" Sam watched the Doctor's face twitch slightly at the mention of the dog, but he quickly hid his reaction as he came over to check Sam's wounds.

"Most of the people around here stay away from the woods because of the witch that lives there…the dog was probably one of her watch dogs. You're lucky you got away when you did."

"Oh come on Doctor, a witch? Surely you don't believe in witches…it was probably some stray dog." Sam watched as the Doctor approached him.

"I'm just telling you what the locals believe Sam. Now hold still, I may have to re-open some of these wounds to get at the infection. The ones on your back look pretty sore…when did you say this happened?"

"Yesterday, I got back to my motel and thought that I had taken care of the wounds, but well, when they still hurt…I thought…"

"You did the right thing son, what kind of salve did you use…it's quite unusual…" The Doctor took a closer look at the young man sitting in front of him. Something didn't feel quite right about him…especially since he had obviously used some of the witch's special salve on his wounds.

"I'm not sure, some girl I met gave it to me when she noticed I was in pain. She said it might help with the pain…and it did for a while. Why, what's wrong?" Sam jumped as he felt something digging into one of the wounds in his back. "Heh man, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hold still Sam, this might hurt a little, but I need to clean out all the salve you used. Then I'm going to stitch up some of the deeper cuts, especially the bite on your arm…that one really is starting to look infected. I'm also going to give you a couple of shots, one filled with antibiotics and the other will help you with the pain. Did you come with anyone?"

"No, I drove here on my own Doc…why don't we just forget…heh!" Sam jumped as he felt a needle enter his shoulder. A moment later he felt the familiar sensation of a potent pain killer entering his system.

"Don't worry Sam, it's just something to help you with the pain while I clean these wounds out…it won't take long. You can stay here until the drug wears off. Besides, I should probably monitor you for a bit to make sure there are no other complications."

Sam winced as he felt the Doctor working on his back and arm. In a way, he was glad for the drugs in his system, he didn't want to think about how much this would have hurt otherwise. A short time later, Sam felt the doctor bandaging the wounds. A thermometer appeared in his mouth as the Doctor continued the exam.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sam you are running a slight fever. The antibiotics in this shot will help you fight the infection."

Before Sam could object, he felt another shot in his shoulder. The room was starting to spin and Sam's head definitely felt like it was becoming disconnected from his body. He tried to keep his eyes open, knowing that there was no way he wanted to become a house guest…especially if what they suspected was true.

The Doctor watched as the young man tried to fight the drugs he had pumped into his system. It wouldn't be too long now before he would be ready to answer some questions. "So, Sam why were you hiking in the woods and why didn't you tell me that you had met our resident witch, Liz Cleary?

Sam tried to focus on the Doctor and shuddered at the hatred he saw in the man's eyes. He tried to stand, but the Doctor simply pushed him back onto the table. "You will tell me Sam…you see, I need to know what the witch is up to so I can stop her…just like my great grandfather stopped Matthew Cleary from practicing his witchcraft years ago."

"Who is Matthew Cleary?" Sam's mind was starting to drift, but he managed to hang on, sensing that this is what they had come for, this man could provide them with some answers.

"He was the quack that used to practice here in this town before my great grandfather set up his practice. I can't understand why even today people would rather follow the advice of someone who never even went to medical school. Those people need to come to a real doctor for medical treatment!"

"So this Matthew Cleary was taking away your great grandfather's business…I bet that made him angry."

"Sam, this isn't just about the money…when you are a Doctor, you deserve a certain level of respect as well as compensation. Besides, why so curious about Matthew Cleary?"

"Actually, I wasn't, you are the one who brought him up…I just wondered why…argh!" Sam grabbed his head as a blinding headache hit him. "Not now!" Sam groaned, trying to fight the vision that he know was coming.

"What's the matter Sam!" The Doctor looked on in alarm as his patient's face became paler; the boy was obviously in some sort of pain from the look on his face. The pain medication should not have had this reaction.

"I'm ffffine…just..just give me a minute." Sam tried once more to get to his feet; his only thought was to get away before the vision hit full force.

"You're definitely not going anywhere Sam; now tell me what's going on!"

Sam didn't answer as he pitched forward; hitting the floor hard before the doctor had a chance to catch him…the vision wasn't going to wait.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Putting the Pieces Together

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 11 – Putting the Pieces Together**

_"I'm ffffine…just..just give me a minute." Sam tried once more to get to his feet; his only thought was to get away before the vision hit full force._

Dean watched in horror as Sam fell forward and hit the ground hard. Damn it, what kind of doctor would let this happen. He watched as the Doctor carefully rolled Sam over, he quickly reached for a swab and cleaned the cut on Sam's forehead.

"Hold on Sam, I'm going to get some help to get you into bed." The Doctor said as he quickly left the room.

Dean figured it was now or never. He quickly picked up Sam in a fireman's carry, praying that no one would notice the floating body as he exited the exam room. He quickly left the house, thankful that no one seemed to be outside at this time of day. Dean quickly placed Sam in the passenger seat. He paused for a moment before getting behind the wheel. "Shit Sam…you pick the dumbest moments…how am I suppose to get you back to the hotel!"

Realizing that it would only be moments before the Doctor would discover his missing brother; Dean saw one of Sam's hooded sweatshirts in the back seat. "Perfect!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed the sweatshirt, pulling it on and putting up the hood before he got behind the wheel. "Let's just hope that the good Doctor doesn't call the cops…I don't think this disguise will pass a close inspection….hold on Sammy, I'll have you back to the motel soon."

Dean didn't like the paleness of his brother's face or the sweat that seemed to be pouring down his face. Normally by now, Sam would have come to, but for some reason his brother was still unconscious. He figured that the knock on the head wasn't helping matters any. Dean was glad that it would be dark by the time they got to the hotel…now if his luck would just hold out a little longer; he could get Sam somewhere safe.

_Sam shivered as he felt the cold of the dark forest surround him. As he looked around, he noticed movement in the trees off to his left. Sam slowly walked towards the trees when he saw the end of a rifle appear from behind a tree._

_Sam looked where the rifle was pointed; his heart suddenly stopped as he realized the figure in the line of fire was Liz. Sam shouted as he began to run towards the hidden gunman, but Liz continued to walk. Before Sam could reach the gun, he heard the shot and heard Liz scream._

_As he turned towards the sound of the scream, he stopped. "Oh God, Liz!" She was lying on the ground and she wasn't moving. _

Sam jerked awake, trying desperately to focus his eyes as the wave of nausea hit him full force. "Oh God, I couldn't save her!" Sam cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Dean had been in the washroom filling the ice bucket with water to help Sam. He rushed back into the room and immediately went to sit beside his brother who was trying to get out of the bed. "Sammy, it's ok…you're safe. We are back at the motel." He gently tried to get Sam to lay back down, but Sam pushed against Dean's hands.

"Dean, I think I'm going to…" Sam looked up at his brother, trying to focus on his brother's face.

"Hold on Sam, I've got the trash can right here for just such an emergency!" Dean helped Sam to the edge of the bed and supported him as his brother lost his lunch from earlier. Dean normally would have rubbed Sam's back, but with his current injuries, that wasn't possible so he resorted to supporting Sam as he continued to heave.

Sam's head was still swimming, probably from the drugs that the good Doctor had given him. That was probably why he felt sicker than normal. Sam groaned as he sat back up, glad that Dean was holding onto him as he felt like he was going to fall over. "Man, what was in that shot?" Sam moaned as he leaned forward again, a new wave of sickness hitting him.

"Shot? What shot Sammy?" Dean was even more concerned now. It that Doctor did something to Sam, he would be sorry. No one hurt his brother…live or supernatural.

Sam gasped, trying to catch his breath as he sat back. "Some kind of pain killer…I don't think he meant to make me sick Dean…after all, it wouldn't look good if his patients died due to one of his treatments…ah, Dean?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"How did you get me here…I mean, how?" The last thing Sam remembered was hitting the floor in the Doctor's office.

"Simple really, I just picked your heavy ass up, drove you here and carted you into the room." Dean said innocently.

"Dean what would you have done if you were seen?"

"Give me some credit Sammy, I used one of your hooded sweatshirts…from a distance, it looks like someone is behind the wheel. The rest, we just got lucky. Now, are you ready to tell me about the vision?"

Sam sucked in his breath; he should have known that Dean wouldn't let it slide. "Can I have some aspirin and water first?" Sam asked quietly, the pounding in his head was still hammering away at his skull.

"Sorry Sam, since we don't know what was in the shot, I don't want to give you any medicine. Is it really bad?" Dean winced as he saw his brother grimace, trying to hide the pain from him. He quietly handed Sam a bottle of water and watched as Sam tried to drink some of it down. After a few sips, Sam put the bottle on the nightstand and sighed, he didn't need to see Dean's face to know that his brother was worried about him.

"I'll be fine Dean, but we have to get out to Liz's house and soon. She's in danger!" Sam related his vision to Dean.

"I'm betting the person behind the rifle was the good Doctor, or someone he hired. He really hates Liz and her family."

"I think you're right Dean, he as much as admitted to me that his great grandfather had Liz's family removed from the town. Apparently the Myer's family doesn't like competition."

"That's not all, guess who used to own the forest before giving it to the town?"

Sam didn't need to think about the answer. "The Myer family…I wonder why they donated the land though?"

"I'm guessing our friendly neighborhood ghost had something to do with it. Besides, they needed to do something to get the rest of the Town's people to forget that they did nothing to help them during the epidemic. What better than a gift of land."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what happened to Matthew" Sam said dejectedly as he could feel what little energy he had begin to leave him.

"But I haven't told you the best part…I found great grand daddy's journal. I'm betting that what we need is somewhere within these pages." Dean pulled the journal from inside his jacket and placed it on the nightstand.

Dean noticed Sam's eyes beginning to close. He figured that his brother was probably close to the end of his rope, especially since the drugs were probably still in his system. "Tell you what Sammy, you get a little rest while I pack up the car and call Liz. I think we better relocate to her place…somehow I don't think this town will be too safe for us after your little visit with the good Doctor."

"Sounds good Dean, but I'm driving…at least until we get out of town. I really don't feel like visiting the local jail right now…the beds are too hard."

"Sure Goldilocks…just get some rest and we can discuss the driving arrangements when the time comes." Dean helped Sam get comfortable on the bed before he started preparing to leave. He just hoped that they could prevent Sam's vision from coming true. Grabbing his cell phone, he placed the call to Liz…after a few moments of discussion, he started loading the car. He took the precaution of putting on clean jeans and wore Sam's hooded sweatshirt again, just in case anyone was watching.

A half hour later, Dean sat beside Sam and gently woke his brother. "Come on Sam, it's time to go. Liz is expecting us and will meet us at the edge of the forest."

Sam groaned as he got shakily to his feet. He smiled as he saw the clothes his brother was wearing. He had to admit that Dean's get up might just get them out of town, which was good, because Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Ok Dean, lead the way"

As the black Impala left the parking lot, a dark figure watched from a parked car on the street. Recognizing the young man from earlier, the Doctor put the car in gear and began to carefully follow the car. A short time later, he stopped following the car and headed back to his home. He needed to prepare, besides he know where they would eventually end up and he planned to be ready.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Just keep hitting the review button…it's better than chicken soup!


	12. Chapter 12 The Gauntlet

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 12 – The Gauntlet**

Dean resisted turning on his music as he looked over at the form of his sleeping brother. He didn't like the sweat on his brother's face. Damn Doctor, probably made his brother worse. Sam had appeared fine before his visit. He was hoping that the journal would contain enough evidence to bring the dirty dealings of the respectable Myer family under the glaring spot light of public review. Then maybe Liz wouldn't have to hide out in the woods any longer.

Dean was still a little piqued at the witch, but he knew that she had only been trying to help…and she had warned him. But at the time, it seemed like the only alternative. He just hoped she had found a solution to his current problem. While being invisible had some perks…Dean smiled as he looked over at the object of some of those perks. The down side far outweighed the advantages. The main issue was it got in the way of his taking care of Sam…and nothing got in the way of Dean doing his job.

As they approached the edge of the forest, Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. He figured he may as well use his invisibility to give him and Sam a slight advantage in case the local ghost decided to come out and play. Dean quickly changed into his old clothes and grabbed the shot gun from the back seat. Dean jumped when he heard a panicked call from inside the car.

"Dean! Dean…where are you?" Sam called frantically, reaching for the door handle. He had woken and realized that the car had stopped. He looked and didn't see his brother; he reached over and felt the area around the wheel. His searching hands only felt air. He jumped as the driver's door opened.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he got back into the car. He could see the panic in his brother's eyes as well as the slight hitch to Sam's breathing. "Did you have another vision?"

Sam felt foolish, but he finally realized how much not being able to actually see his brother was beginning to bother him. Something could have happened to Dean and Sam wouldn't even be able to tell that he was gone. "I'm sorry…I just…man, I hope Liz can come up with something to make you visible again."

Dean grinned, "So you admit you miss this handsome face?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but grinned as well. "Naw, but I figure until then it will be harder to find your ass so I can give it a good kick…you gotta stop disappearing on me Dean!"

"Jeez, calm down Sammy! As long as I am still invisible, I thought it might come in handy if one of Matthew's pets decides to come out and play. Do you think you can stay awake for a bit?"

Sam straightened up slowly, groaning as he did. The pain in his back and head both coming back in full force as the pain medication wore off. He grimaced, but he was going to do his part and back Dean up. "Sure Dean, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, last time the damn thing showed up in the back seat. Do you think you can handle a shot gun?"

"Sure…did you put mine back in the trunk?" Sam started to reach again for the door handle.

"Sam, I have my gun right here…shit, I forgot…hold on, let me get yours out of the trunk…I'll be right back Sammy!"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment; he hoped that he would be able to do what Dean asked. His mind was still foggy from the drugs and the fever that he knew was on the rise again. He hoped Liz had more of that salve and at this point he would even welcome some of her dirty sweat sock tea. Sam made a face even thinking about it. A moment later the door opened again and Sam giggled as he saw the shot gun floating in the air towards him. "And for his next trick the Amazing Deano will make a rabbit appear!"

"Keep it up Sammy…just remember, you're never gonna see it coming!" Dean smiled as he got back into the car and started driving towards Liz's house. "Liz said she'd meet us, but I told her to just stay put...no sense in her putting herself in danger as well…keep a sharp eye out now Sammy as we are near the entrance to the forest."

Sam shook himself and sat up straighter in the seat. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the groan form the pain that the movement caused. But he ignored the pain, focusing on the road ahead. "Dean, do you think that the Doctor will really come after Liz?" Sam decided talking would keep him more alert.

"I don't know Sam, but he is definitely not part of her fan club. Although, it sounds like she had helped a number of the town's people. I just don't understand why the Doctor feels so threatened, I mean surely there are more than enough sick people for both of them."

Sam remembered the conversation he had with the Doctor just before his vision interrupted them. "I don't think it's so much the money Dean, I think it just burns him that the people trust Liz almost more than they do the Doctor…his reputation means a lot to him."

"Well, after we're through with him, he'll have a reputation all right…look out Sammy!" Dean swerved as a large black dog appeared in the road directly in front of their car. This time however, Dean pressed down on the accelerator and blew right through the animal. Dean grinned; maybe they could just run them all over. He was just turning to Sam when his brother yelped.

"Dean! Look out!"

A large tree fell across the road directly in front of the car. Dean slammed on the breaks, but he could tell that the car wouldn't be able to stop in time. "Hold on Sammy!" Dean yelled as he braced himself for the impact. But the impact never came…just like the dog, the tree disappeared as the car plowed through it.

"Jeez Dean!" Sam gasped as he sat back in the seat. He was betting that a few stitches were pulled as a white hot pain shot up his injured arm. He turned as the hair on the back of his neck stood up; sitting in the back seat was a large black dog with his teeth bared. "Ah…Dean, we've got company!" Sam quickly opened the door and backed out of the car, his head was spinning from the sudden movement, but he managed to raise the shot gun and take aim as the dog rematerialized outside the car. Before the dog could jump, Sam shot the animal and watched as it disappeared. He heard a corresponding gun shot on the other side of the car as he quickly tried to reload the shot gun, his injured arm making it more difficult.

"Sammy, get back in the car!" Dean yelled as he took aim and hit a third dog heading in their direction. He could see more of the animals coming from the woods on either side of the car. The animals couldn't see him, but they could see Sam and were heading in his brother's direction.

Sam watched as the pack began to advance towards him. He knew that he didn't have enough rounds to kill them all. "Dean, where are you?" Sam called. He was afraid to shoot in case his brother was between him and the animals.

"Sam…I'm getting into the car…we need to get moving. I don't think they can appear in a moving vehicle. You need to get into the car now!" Dean jumped into the driver's seat and put the car in gear. He didn't even wait for Sam to fully close the door before he started the car moving.

Sam grunted in pain as his back protested being slammed into the seat. He pulled the door shut and watched in horror as the dogs leapt at the car. He wasn't sure if the car would stop them from getting in. "Dean!" Sam yelled as he rolled down the window and took aim at the closest dog. He managed to hit the dog closest to the car before it could reached them, but he had used his last round to do it. "I'm out of ammo Dean…how much farther?"

"I think we're about 15 minutes away…this looks like the same place we left the car last time. I just hope the protective spells are still in place. You better call and warn…Sam, what's wrong?" Dean noticed that Sam wasn't listening to him. His brother's eyes were focused ahead, but it didn't look like he was seeing anything. "Damn it Sammy answer me!"

But Sam didn't answer.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. The site has been really flakey lately, this is the first time I've been able to update…hopefully, the next chapters will be updated shortly. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 Liz's House

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 13 – Liz's House**

Dean was trying to keep his eyes on the road, but his brother's silence was unnerving him. "Come on Sammy…tell me what's wrong. Say something damn it!"

Sam's breathing began to hitch and his body began to tremble as if he was fighting something unseen. Dean was trying to decide if he should pull over or not when Sam suddenly sat up straight yelling "Get out of my head you freak!"

"Sammy…Sammy, talk to me bro' or I swear I'm going to pull over and let the dog's have lunch!"

"It's Sam" came the quiet reply. Dean watched as his brother shook his head slightly before turning to look at his brother. "Dean, you need to hurry…Liz says that she can't remove the spell that hides the house without weakening the protective spells. No matter what you see, she said to stay on the road…when we get closer she will guide you in through me." Sam sighed tiredly.

"Whoa, you mean you and she just communicated?"

"Remember Dean, she told you that she can send thoughts…I felt her trying to connect with me and I listened but…well, when I let her in I guess…" Sam rubbed his temple not sure he wanted to let Dean know everything that had just happened.

"Spill it Sam…I mean it, something else happened didn't it!" Dean wished Sam could see his face, but tried instead to put the command in his voice.

"Well, after Liz finished I felt…I think Matthew jumped in before I could close the connection…Dean, he knows we are back and he isn't very happy about it."

"So, if you 'connect' with Liz to guide us in, he could jump in again?"

"I don't know Dean, remember I'm still new to this whole blocking psychic energy thing. But I don't think we have any choice here Dean."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "No Sam, we'll find another way…I don't like it. You still are recovering from the drugs that damn Doctor gave you…who knows what will happen!"

"Dean…dude! Chill out…we can try the cell phone first. But if that doesn't work for some reason, then Liz will have to connect with me again. Besides all the ghost did was to threaten us…it didn't try to posses me."

Dean took a deep breath. He really hated when his brother's powers threatened him…especially when there was nothing Dean could do to protect Sam. "Well let's hope the cell phone works 'cause we don't need any more complications!"

A few moments later, Dean indicated that Sam should try to call Liz on the cell phone. "We should be getting close…I'd prefer not to stop until we are within the protected area if we can help it."

Sam dialed Liz's number and sighed with relief when she answered. He had to admit, he wasn't too thrilled with allowing her back into his head, especially if it meant another conversation with the ghost of Matthew. He had never felt so much hatred before. Matthew was consumed by his hatred and thoughts of revenge. Sam looked towards Dean and was thankful again that his brother had stopped him from heading down the same path…more than once. In the end, had he followed through with his thirst for revenge, he realized that he too would have destroyed what he loved most…his brother.

Sam listened as Liz gave him specific directions. "Dean, Liz says it will look like the road dead ends, she says that you will need to drive straight through the barricade. Once you drive through it you will see a bend in the road…but once again she says you need to drive straight…don't take the turn. The road should then reappear and you can follow it up to the house."

"Got it, tell her we'll be there shortly!" Dean smiled as he saw the barricade that Liz mentioned up ahead. If he hadn't known about it, he would have assumed the road ended. "Hold on Sam, here we go!"

A few moments later Dean was pulling up in front of Liz's house. For the first time that day, Dean began to relax. "Ok Sammy, let's get inside, you need to get some rest while Liz and I review the journal…Sam?" Dean looked over and shook his head. His brother had passed out with the phone still in his hand. Sam was really beginning to look bad; Dean began to wonder what the Doctor had given his brother. He never should have left Sam alone with the jerk. If something happened to Sam because of what the Doctor did, he'd never forgive himself.

Dean jumped out of the car and once again went around to the passenger side to try to get Sam on his feet. He grabbed Sam's sweat shirt again from the back seat and quickly pulled it on, not wanting to scare Sam at this point. "Come on Sam, time to wake up…I don't want to have to carry you inside."

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, wincing as Dean helped him out of the car.

"Nothing much, you just decided to take a quick nap. Don't worry, we'll have you inside in just a moment." Dean helped Sam to the door.

Liz opened the door and after a quick look at Sam instructed Dean to follow her. "You can put him in my bed…it will be more comfortable for him."

Dean helped Sam into the bed. He held Sam up as Liz helped him remove Sam's jacket and shirt. Both of them gasped at the sight of the infected wounds on Sam's back. "What happened Dean? When you left, these wounds were healing."

Dean quickly told Liz what happened with the good Doctor. Liz shook her head. "That creep, he's always trying to cause trouble. It looks like he reopened the wounds on purpose Dean, plus it looks like Sam pulled some of the stitches on his back and his arm. Do you know what was in the shots he gave Sam?"

"No, I got there after he had given them to him…I never should have left Sam alone with him." Dean sighed, his constant friend guilt landing on his shoulders once more.

"Not your fault" came the quiet reply from Sam.

"Hey bro' how are you feeling?" Dean asked as he continued to hold Sam upright on the bed.

"I'm fine…just tired." Sam's eyes were beginning to close again.

"Hold on there Sammy…Liz brought you some of her special tea…you need to drink this before you take your nap." Dean laughed at the face Sam made, but was glad that his brother managed to get the tea down.

Liz helped Dean clean the wounds and apply her salve again. When they finished, Dean helped his brother lay down on his stomach and carefully covered him. "You just get some rest Sammy…if you need me, I'll be right outside."

"M'kay" was the only thing Sam said as his eyes closed. He was soon sound asleep. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a purple stone. He carefully placed it under Sam's pillow. Dean was thankful that Missouri had given them the special crystals to repel unwanted psychic intrusions while they slept. "This should make sure that you don't have any unwanted visitors Sammy…sweat dreams."

Dean and Liz left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. "Have a seat Dean, I made some stew…I thought you two might be hungry when you got here."

"Sounds great Liz…I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help with Sam. That Doctor better hope I don't see him real soon!"

Liz brought the bowl over to the table and smiled as she watched the spoon float in the air. Her smile left though when she realized that Dean probably wouldn't be happy with her next piece of news.

"Ah Dean…I'm really sorry about the invisibility spell."

"No problem…did you find the counter spell yet?" Dean tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but he could tell from her expression that the news wasn't good.

"Well, the good news is, the spell is just temporary. The bad news is, I can make you visible for short periods of time, but that spell seems to wear off quickly. There is not counter spell that I could find…the original spell just needs to run its course."

"Ok, so how much longer before I become visible again?"

"I'm not sure Dean…it could happen at any time, but I don't believe it will last much longer. The book seemed to indicated that it rarely lasted more than 3 or 4 days."

"Great…if we didn't have bad luck, we'd have no luck at all!"

Liz started to stand to leave, she wouldn't blame Dean if he was angry with her. She quickly turned, not wanting Dean to see the tears that were threatening to fall. She stopped as she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Liz, I don't blame you…I asked you to do it knowing the risks…besides as long as it will eventually wear off, I'm cool with it for now ok?"

"I'm really sorry Dean…I wish…"

"Look Liz, why don't you go ahead and make me visible for a while…you can just keep making me visible until it's permanent…besides, Sam and I aren't leaving here until we have your problem solved with both your great grandfather and that quack Doctor Myer."

Liz smiled as she performed the counter spell. Dean reappeared and she was relieved to see no anger in Dean's face.

"Cool…now before I disappear again, I just have one request…can you show me where the laundry machine is? If I have to stay in these clothes for a few more days, I think I better wash them while we can see them…otherwise, you won't need to make me visible…you and Sam will be able to find me using your nose."

Liz giggled as she showed Dean where the machines were. "Why don't you finish eating first and then you can shower and I'll throw your clothes in for you."

"Sounds good…then you and I have to start looking at the journal I found in Dr. Myer's house. I'm hoping it will give us an idea of what happened to your great grandfather."

"You really think you'll be able to help my great grandfather?" Liz asked, afraid to hope.

Dean looked at Liz and gave her the Dean smile as he replied. "Sweatheart, after some of the things we have been through this past year, exorcising a pissed off ghost will be a piece of cake!"

**ooooooooo**

Doctor Myer finished making his preparations as he loaded his hunting rifle into the trunk of his car. He knew that the haunting incidents only happened at night in the forest. He would leave early in the morning and head for the area of the woods that his father had told him about when he was younger. He figured that the young men and Liz would eventually show up there and he wanted to be ready.

TBC

Raven524: Here is your bonus chapter since the site wouldn't let me update yesterday…next chapter should be up tomorrow, site willing! Also, I am trying to reply to the reviews, but some of them may not have gotten through. If you haven't heard from me, believe me I really appreciate your taking time to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks to all who have reviewed!


	14. Chapter 14 The Journal

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 14 – The Journal**

Dean smiled as he finished getting dressed in the bathroom. It felt good to have clean clothes on again. After dinner, Dean had brought in Sam's bag and their computer. Then he decided to take a long hot shower. Liz had grabbed his clothes and was washing them while he finished getting dressed. Dean stepped into the bedroom to check on Sam.

He quickly moved to the bed as he noticed that Sam was tossing on the bed in his sleep. As Dean got closer, he noticed the signs of fever. "Aw Sammy…you just never get a break do you?"

Sam groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He blinked a few times and then smiled. "I can see you Dean!"

"I can see you too Sammy and I gotta say, you are really looking like crap little bro'. How is the pain?" Dean helped his brother as Sam tried to sit up in the bed.

"Not too bad…really Dean that salve stuff seems to work pretty good. Can I have some water?" Sam rasped.

"Sure, but as long as you're up, Liz made some great stew…how about I bring you some?"

Sam swallowed and shook his head. "No thanks…I…I don't think I could keep it down Dean." Sam shivered as his eyes began to feel heavy again. God, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Come on Sam, just stay awake long enough for me to get the water and the fever reducer for you ok?" Dean watched as Sam nodded.

Dean hurried to get the pain reliever and the bottle of water for Sam. As he returned to the bed, he heard Liz entering the room. "I brought some broth for Sam and if you can help, I'd like to put some more salve on his wounds. Looks like we might need to bring in some ice packs too huh?" Liz noticed the sweat on Sam's face and saw him shivering.

"Thanks Liz…look Sam, here's some broth. Let's see if we can get some down you ok?" Dean said as he watched Sam struggling to stay awake.

"No Dean, just thirsty…tired" Sam was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Here you go Sam, just a little ok?" Sam gave up and tried to get some of the broth down. He managed to get a few sips down before pushing the cup away.

"Ok, now the pills and water, then Liz is going to apply some more salve to help with the pain." Dean watched as Sam struggled to drink the water, once again Sam was only able to get a few sips down before the bottle began to fall from his hands.

Dean held Sam while Liz applied the salve. Then he helped his brother to lay back down on his stomach. Before Dean could get the covers pulled up, Sam was back asleep. Liz returned a few minutes later with some ice packs. She and Dean placed them carefully around Sam to help bring down his temperature.

"I think he'll be ok Dean…the wounds on his back are looking better. Once the fever breaks, he should recover quickly" Liz said as she watched Dean smoothing the hair from Sam's eyes. She noticed that Sam's tossing was calming under his brother's touch. She had never seen anything like it before.

"So, where is this journal you mentioned?" Liz asked.

"I've got it right here…I figured I'd read it while I watch over Sam. Hopefully it will have some of the answers that we seek in it. We really can't do much more tonight anyway, why don't you try to get some rest Liz?" Dean took a seat in the only chair in the room, ready to spend the night like he had done many others; watching over his younger brother.

"You should get some sleep too Dean, I'm sure Sam will be fine and I know he wouldn't want you to get sick because you were taking care of him."

"Don't worry Liz, I'll get some sleep."

Liz shook her head as she left the room. She knew that the young man wasn't going to get any sleep until Sam's fever broke. She just hoped Sam would get better soon so that his older brother could get some rest.

Dean walked over to check on Sam. "Once again, you're getting out of the work! Research is supposed to be your gig not mine. You better hurry up and get better Sammy." Dean smiled as he saw his brother calm under his touch once more. Settling down, Dean began to read the journal.

The next morning Liz walked in to the bedroom and smiled as she saw Dean leaning back in the chair, sound asleep with the journal across his lap. That is, she saw his clothes; it looked like some time during the night he had become invisible again. Liz sighed as she quietly walked over towards Sam. Sam appeared much better than when he had arrived. She gently touched Sam's face and smiled as the fever was almost gone.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes as he felt Liz's hand on his face. "Where's Dean?" Sam rasped as he tried to sit up on the bed. "Shhh Sam, he's finally sleeping over there in the chair."

"Was sleeping is the operative word Liz…how are you feeling Sam?" Dean asked as he yawned and stretched the kinks out of his body.

"I'm fine Dean, just a little tired." Sam was amazed that the pain from the day before was almost gone. Unfortunately, he was still feeling weak; his body still recovering from the abuse of the previous days events. "Did you find anything out in the journal to help locate Matthew?" Sam asked indicating the journal in Dean's lap.

"Sure did little brother, Doc Myer's great grandfather was good enough to record the whole thing in his journal. The guy was a real creep Sam. If I were Matthew, I'd want to smoke his ass too for what he had done."

Sam blinked as he took a closer look at his brother. "Heh, you're invisible again…I thought Liz had found the counter spell!"

Liz looked down at her hands as she responded. "Well, actually, I have a spell that will make him visible, but only for short periods of time. The original spell will wear off eventually, but until then I can make him visible using the visibility spell."

"That's ok Liz, I'm thinking that this invisibility thing may work in our favor today." Dean said.

Sam had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it at all. "You are not taking this spirit on by yourself Dean. What happens if you become visible at the wrong time? I'm feeling much better…we can all go together!" Sam tried to sit up once again, shaking his head against the dizziness that was threatening to topple him over again.

"Look Sam, you're in no shape to take a walk into the forest. Besides, I'm not going after the spirit…I just want to check out the location described in the journal. Then we can plan the best way to put Matthew to rest."

"So the journal tells you where Matthew is buried?" Sam sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. He knew that Dean was right, Sam wasn't well enough yet for along trek in the woods and if Dean decided to go, there wasn't much Sam could do to stop him.

"It's actually one of the last entries in the journal. Listen…" Dean began to read the passage to Liz and Sam.

…_My cousin came to visit us today from the next county. He was running a fever and seemed to be very ill when he showed up. Luckily I was able to find him a room at the local Inn, it looks like he may have contracted the fever that had already killed a number of people in the next county. My wife and I agreed that it was better not to expose our family to the disease…._

Dean continued to read as Liz and Sam listened.

…_The fever has spread throughout the town. There is not much that we can do but try to keep ourselves from being exposed. There is no cure for the disease, only the strongest will be able to survive. Unlike that fool Cleary and his family, I see no sense in risking myself or my family trying to help those who are already doomed. Better to save my skills for those who have a chance of surviving…._

"That bastard! His family started the illness and then they did nothing to help those poor people. I can't believe that the town's people turned against Matthew's family!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, they didn't because the good Doctor began to spread lies about Matthew and his family….Listen to this…" Dean responded as he once again continued to read.

…_People have started to question my ability to provide medical treatment. I had to come up with a way to discredit Cleary and his family. A few well placed words in the right places and already a mob has grown…they are looking for someone to blame, to vent their anger on. I have given them Cleary. Later tonight we will drive the witch and his unholy family from this town…_

"I can't believe that Doctor Myer and his family have been able to keep this secret for all these years!" Liz said brushing at the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Liz, after we take care of your great grandfather. I'm going to make sure that the truth about what happened comes out in the town. We can give the journal to the local newspaper and to the police…that should take care of Doctor Myer's precious reputation!" Dean said with venom in his voice. He would make sure that the man paid for hurting his younger brother. "But here is the part that give us a clue to where Matthew is buried…ah, Liz, are you sure you want to hear this?" Dean asked, concerned about hurting the young woman.

"No, I want to know what happened…I need to know…please continue!"

Dean turned to the section of the journal that he was looking for and began to read once more.

…_The mob did their job better than I could have expected. The Cleary house was burned to the ground and Matthew has been brought to me badly beaten. I have administered a sedative to make it easier to handle him. The rest of his family has run off…I must make sure that Matthew never returns. I and a few close friends took Matthew to our old family cemetery deep in the center of the woods. There in the family mausoleum, I placed Matthew within one of the crypts, sealing him inside. No one will ever think to look for him in our family's cemetery and the secret will be kept safe. Just to make sure, I have spoken the binding prayer over the crypt to ensure that Matthew will not be able to escape after his death. It was a necessary precaution as he is a witch and I cannot take the chance that he would find a way to pursue us even after his death…_

"Oh my God! They buried my great grandfather alive!" Liz cried as she collapsed onto the bed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Ghost Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 15 – Ghost Hunt**

"_Oh my God! They buried my great grandfather alive!" Liz cried as she collapsed onto the bed._

"Liz!" Sam caught the young girl as she fell to the bed in a faint. Dean hurried over and picked the young woman up, placing her gently in the chair he had just vacated. He then moved to help Sam sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy, just sit there ok…I don't want to have to pick you up too. Watch her for a moment while I go get a damp cloth." Dean hurried to the bathroom and returned a moment later. He turned as he heard a slight giggle behind him. "What?"

"I'm sorry Dean…it's just, I can't get used to the floating washcloth…I mean this is weird even for us!"

Dean grinned but quickly turned his attentions to the unconscious girl in front of him. He knew that she wanted the truth…he just wished there had been a better way to tell her what happened. "Come on Liz, time to wake up!" Dean said softly as he continued to wipe her face with the damp cloth. He smiled as he saw her eyes open, tears filling them as she began to sit up in the chair.

"I'm alright Dean…it was just a shock. How could someone be so evil? No wonder my great grandfather is acting this way. God, I can't even imagine what it must have been like!" Liz shuddered at the thought.

Dean patted her on the shoulder. "So are you ready to start getting even with that bastard's family?"

"You bet…what are you planning?" Liz straightened her shoulders. She didn't know if her magic was strong enough, but she would do whatever she could to help her great grandfather and to see that justice was finally done.

"Ahem…remember me? I'm not sitting here while you two go off on your own. We will do this together or not at all." Sam said quietly from the bed.

Dean looked at Sam and realized that short of tying him to the bed, he wasn't going to be able to leave him out of this one. Besides, he knew from past experience that it was best to keep Sam in his sites…he wasn't known for taking orders. "Ok, look we know that the spirit is not active during the day. That gives us plenty of time to locate the bones, salt and burn them. Sam, you said that you got a feeling about an area of the woods we were near the other day…do you think you could remember about where that was?"

Sam shook his head. "Of course, Dean. It was near the center of the forest according to the map we looked at…I bet that's where the family cemetery is. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Liz, do you think you can lead us to the center of the forest from here? I'm sure we could find it, but it would be quicker if you could act as our guide." Dean asked.

"Of course, it's actually not too far from here. Besides, I know the cemetery you are talking about, I guess I just never thought to look there for him. I mean who would guess they would bury him in their family plot? We could probably reach it in a little over an hour of walking…do you really think you can release my great grandfather Dean?" Liz was almost afraid to believe that it could be this easy.

"Well, once we salt and burn the bones, Sam will recite an exorcism for angry spirits. It should work…are you sure you want to do this Liz…I mean, it's not going to be very pretty." Dean shared a look with Sam who nodded in agreement. Both brothers knew this was going to be very hard on the young woman.

"Look, I really don't want to go, but I have to do this…it is what my family has died for. I can't fail them or my great grandfather. When do you want to leave?"

Dean looked at Sam and sighed. "How about we grab a bite to eat…and Sammy if you don't eat you don't go, so don't even start." Dean had noticed Sam swallow as if the thought of food still didn't appeal to him. "You will also let us put some more salve on your wounds and drink all of Liz's special tea…no arguments little brother."

"Yes Sir!" Sam moaned.

Liz smothered a giggle at the look on Sam's face. He looked like a small child who had just been told that Santa didn't exist. "Come on boys, lets continue this discussion in the kitchen while I make something for us to eat. Sam we can apply the salve down there after you eat. Don't worry Sam, all my cooking doesn't taste like old dirty sweat socks!"

Sam blushed as he let Dean help him to his feet…he hadn't realized that he had said that out loud. He felt a slight punch on his shoulder as his brother released him. "Hey Francis…looks like you are having a little hot flash there!" Dean giggled.

"Yeah, well at least you can see me!" Sam said, he realized it wasn't one of his wittier come backs, but it would have to do for now.

A short time later, the three of them were on their way to the center of the forest. Sam hated that once again he couldn't see his older brother. It made him nervous not to know where Dean was, plus he never realized how much he relied on reading his brother's body movements when they were on a hunt. He could tell when there was danger just by watching his brother…sighing Sam hurried to keep up with Liz. He hated to admit that his brother might have been right. He really wasn't up to a long hike in the woods. But he wasn't going to admit it and he certainly wasn't going to stay behind.

Dean watched as Sam struggled to keep up with them. He still didn't like bringing Sam along in his weakened condition. But he knew that when the time came, Sam would carry his weight and then some. He still was amazed at how strong his brother was and yet, he never seemed to see it in himself. After about 45 minutes of steady walking, Dean decided it was time for Sam to take a break. He was glad that he had pulled Liz aside before they left…he knew she would follow his lead in getting Sam to rest.

"Hey Liz, how much further do you think?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but we should be pretty close I think." Liz looked forward, getting her bearings. "It should be just past that grove of trees over there.

"Dean, we are close." Sam whispered, not liking the way his voice sounded so weak. He hoped his brother didn't notice how tired he was all of a sudden.

Dean looked at Sam a little closer and decided now was a good time for him to get him to rest. "Your senses telling you something Sam?"

"Yes, I can feel something is real close…I can also feel that we need to get this over with soon!" Sam couldn't tell exactly why, but he felt like they were in danger. He just wanted to get this done and get back to the house before his body gave out on him.

"Ok, look Liz I know you are feeling a little tired…why don't you rest here for a moment with Sam while I go take a quick look ahead."

"Sure Dean, I could use a few moments of rest…but you have to promise to come get me and Sam before you do anything ok?" Liz knew that Dean was using her to get Sam to rest, she told him she would go along as long as he didn't exclude her when the time came to release her great grandfather.

Sam began to protest until he felt a light hand on his shoulder and heard a soft whisper in his ear. "Sammy, work with me here. I want to make sure that it's not too bad for her…let me get things cleaned up a bit and then you both can come help me ok?" Sam didn't like it, but he decided that Dean did have a valid point. "Ok Dean, we'll wait for you here, but if you're not back in 30 minutes, we are coming after you!"

"Good enough…you two have fun while I'm gone!" Dean smirked as he headed to where Liz had pointed, he didn't have to look to know that Sam's eyes had rolled in his head again.

Sam could imagine the smirk on his brother's face. Even in the middle of the woods, his brother was still trying to hook Sam up! Sam walked over and sat next to Liz on an old log. Pulling out two bottles of water from his back pack, he offered one to Liz. "May as well get comfortable." Sam offered.

Liz looked at Sam and realized that he was worried. She could see the pinched look on his face as he gazed after his brother. She also noticed that he was constantly looking around, watching for any danger that might appear. The man beside her made her feel safe in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. In a different time, a different place…maybe. She smiled as she let her mind wander for a moment. But she knew that it would never happen. She sensed that Sam was not ready for any type of emotional attachment right now and to be honest, neither was she.

"So, what are you going to do once this is over Liz?" Sam hated the awkward silence.

"I will probably just stay where I am, the land and house were deeded to my family. But at least I can begin to receive company again. I was thinking of setting up a natural remedy store…you know, using herbs to heal instead of drugs. I really think I can help people Sam…just like you and your brother help people…I want to do my part."

Sam watched as Liz got up and began to walk a short distance away from him. He realized that she was probably feeling a little anxious about what she would find in the cemetery. "Don't go too far Liz, Dean should be back any minute now."

"I won't, I'm just going over by the small spring over there Sam…I'll stay in sight, don't worry…I just need a few moments ok?"

Sam knew what it was like to want to be alone, so he nodded his head in agreement; still keeping a close eye on Liz. This clearing looked like the one from his vision…he was determined to prevent the bastard from carrying through with his plans.

**ooooooooo**

Dean quietly walked through the small cemetery gate. The cemetery was definitely neglected from the amount of overgrowth and decay that could be seen all around him. He headed for the Mausoleum door, glad to find that it was not locked. But then who would visit this place with an irate spirit on the loose. "Matthew, I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise you. We will get even with the bastard's family for you…that's a promise!"

Dean walked into the dark and musky interior. Using his flashlight, he located what he was looking for in the back of the room. There was more than one crypt in the place. He hoped he wouldn't have to open all of them. After a few moments, he smiled as he saw a crypt with no name or dates engraved on it. This had to be the one. Dean tried to pry the lid off the crypt, but it was too heavy. "Damn it…I was hoping we could do this so Liz wouldn't have to see." Sighing Dean started back towards the others. He was going to need Sam's help and time was running out…they had to get it done before dusk.

**ooooooooo**

Sam watched as Liz turned and began to walk back towards him. He was getting worried as Dean hadn't returned yet. He figured that he and Liz could start towards the location and meet Dean part of the way there. He stood and took one more look around when his heart jumped into his throat.

There a short distance away, the muzzle of a shot gun was taking aim at Liz. Sam started to run towards the gun, shouting for Liz to get down, but just as in his vision the gun fired before he could get to it. Sam stopped and watched as Liz hit the ground.

"NO!" Screamed Sam as he continued to run towards the unknown gunman, he was going to kill the bastard!

TBC

Raven524: Well here is the latest installment. I hope you all enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16 Family Plots

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 16 – Family Plots**

Sam ran towards the gunman, not caring at this point if he was placing himself in danger. All he cold see was the unmoving form of Liz laying in the grass. As Sam broke through the tree line with his own gun drawn, he saw the good Doctor turn and take aim at him. "Stop right there Sam or I will shoot!" the Doctor yelled.

Sam dove to the ground as he felt the bullet whiz by where his head had been moments before, firing his own gun as he rolled behind a nearby tree. The Doctor grunted and dropped his gun as he grabbed for his arm. Sam hadn't missed!

"You bastard, I should kill you right where you stand!" Sam said as he stood, keeping his gun aimed at the doctor. He began to walk towards the man when he paused, the Doctor had a grin on his face…that could only mean…Sam whirled but was a moment too late as the butt end of a gun hit him in the face. Sam's last view was of the Doctor laughing. "You think I would come out here alone? I knew I'd need some help getting rid of you and that meddlesome girl…sweat dreams Sam!"

**ooooooooo**

Dean was walking back towards Sam and Liz. He could see Liz was turning to say something to Sam when he saw his brother take off towards the tree line. Years of training kicked in as Dean rushed towards Liz, tackling her as he heard the gun shot…followed by intense pain before blackness claimed him.

Liz felt something barrel into her as she heard the sound of Sam's yell and a gun shot. Before she could react, she felt herself falling under a heavy weight. She couldn't move as the breath was knocked from her body. Not to mention, something very heavy was holding her down.

Liz's last conscious thought was that someone had tried to kill her and she needed to hide. Before the blackness claimed her, she quickly made herself invisible. Hoping that whoever had tried to kill her would be fooled until she could regain her senses. "I'm sorry Dean" she whispered as the darkness finally claimed her.

**oooooooo**

The Doctor kicked Sam hard in the ribs a couple of times, smiling in satisfaction at the groans coming from the unconscious man in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck at finding both of them together. It would make his job that much simpler. He turned to the man standing beside him. "Tie him up while I fix this wound…then we need to get the girl and head for the cemetery. They wanted to find Matthew, I think we should let them see him up close and personal!"

The Doctor watched as his friend made quick work of tying up the young man in front of him. He would make him pay for injuring him. Originally he was going to kill both of them and then put them in the crypt…now he intended to take a page from his great grandfather's journal. But first, he needed to find out where Sam had put the journal. He had found it missing after Sam left that night from his house. He wasn't sure how the boy had gotten it, but he knew that he must have found it. His presence here confirmed it…how else would he and Liz have known where to find the cemetery?

The doctor quickly bandaged his wound and reaching into his emergency medical supply bag came out with a syringe. Walking over to Sam, he tapped the young man on the face a few times to get him awake.

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He became instantly alert when he saw who was standing in front of him. Sam struggled against his bonds, but soon realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything at the moment. He hoped that Dean had heard the gun shots and would show up soon. But until then, Sam knew he would just have to stall for time. "Damn, I should have aimed for your black heart!" Sam's head exploded as the Doctor's friend backhanded him roughly across the face.

"Now Johnny, don't go making him unconscious again before we have a chance at a little chat. You know Sam, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back. Give it to me and your death will be painless…don't and well, lets just say you'll be very sorry."

Sam's skin crawled as he saw the pure evil reflected in the Doctor's eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about…what would I want with your journal?"

"Ok, you want to play games, lets begin. I realize that Johnny here could probably work on you for awhile, but that would take too long…instead, I think we can persuade you with a little drug therapy. In this syringe is a drug that will cause you intense pain…the pain will continue until you tell me what I want to know. The drug won't kill you, but it will make you beg for death. If you give me the journal, I will give you something to help with the pain. It seems like a fair trade…pain relief for the journal, what do you say Sam?"

"You're going to kill me anyway you sick bastard…when the newspapers get the journal, you'll be ruined. In fact, you should be in the early morning edition…you like the spot light don't you?" Sam said through clenched teeth as he began to struggle once more.

"Hold him Johnny while I give him the shot…then we'll see how long it takes for him to cry like a baby!"

Sam struggled in earnest as the Doctor approached. As Johnny bent down to hold him, he used his head, literally. Hitting Johnny as hard as he could with his head, Sam smiled as the man loosened his grip and fell to the forest floor. His victory was short lived though as he felt a pain in his tender back. The Doctor had aimed a kick at his injured back. As Sam curled up, he felt the jab of the needle in his shoulder. "Dean!" Sam cried as he felt the drug entering his system. His veins were on fire.

"Who is Dean?" The Doctor asked as he watched the young man begin to shake from the effects of the drug.

Realizing that the Doctor didn't know about Dean, Sam grinned. "He is my big brother and he is on his way here…he and my father should be arriving any time now and when they do, they will kill you. They aren't as nice as I am..argh!" Sam couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped his lips. God it was really beginning to hurt!

The Doctor looked at Sam and decided that maybe they needed to move things up a bit. "Johnny, grab him while I go and get the girl. We need to be back in town as soon as possible, just in case the kid is telling the truth!"

Sam moaned as Johnny picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. The man was strong, he handled Sam like he was no heavier than a sack of potatoes. The blood rushing to Sam's head wasn't helping matters any as his vision began to fade. A smile formed on his lips though when he heard the Doctor curse a few moment later. "Damn it, I know I hit her! We don't have time for this…it will be dusk in another hour!"

"Lose something?" Sam gasped from his position on Johnny's shoulder.

The Doctor grabbed Sam by the hair and jerked his head up until Sam's eyes were looking directly into the Doctor's evil eyes. "You will regret messing with me young man. The girl was hit, I know it. It's only a matter of time before I find her. But we can take care of you now."

Sam smiled at the Doctor. "Losing control already Doctor…I told you, your family's dirty little secret will soon be public knowledge. You will have to crawl back under the rock you came from…or better yet, why don't you join your great grandfather in hell!"

Sam continued to smile as he felt the backhand across his face. The blood was dripping from his mouth and his body was screaming in pain, but Sam refused to give the Doctor what he wanted. He would never see fear in Sam Winchester's eyes.

The Doctor let Sam's head drop as he motioned for Johnny to follow him. "We'll see how smart you are once we get to the cemetery Sam…you'll be begging me to kill you before this is through, I guarantee it!"

A short time later Sam felt himself dropped on the cold and clammy cement floor of the mausoleum. He curled into a ball as the pain in his body screamed for release. Sam could feel the tears on his face and taste the blood in him mouth from biting back his screams. Yet, he still refused to give the Doctor what he wanted. Besides, if Liz had gotten away that meant that she and Dean should be coming to the rescue any moment now.

Sam figured Dean had found Liz and was probably getting her hidden before looking for Sam. He was glad that the young witch appeared to have survived the bastard's bullet. He just hoped that Dean would get here soon. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Sam's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a heavy stone being moved…No, they wouldn't!

The Doctor walked over to his captive. "I'll give you one final chance Sam, where is the journal?"

"Go to hell!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I think you'll be there before me Sam…too bad. Johnny place him in the crypt!"

Sam struggled, as he felt himself lowered into the crypt; his body coming in contact with the bones of the previous occupant of the crypt. "You can't do this!" Sam cried as he searched for a way to escape.

"Oh but I can Sam…but don't worry, you shouldn't last too long. The oxygen will be gone shortly and you will simply fall asleep. Besides, you wanted to meet Matthew…well, now both of you can become good friends throughout eternity!"

Sam couldn't help it, he screamed as the lid was put in place and he was plunged into total darkness

TBC

Raven524: Sounds like a good place to stop for now. Did I mention I'd be on vacation for the next couple of weeks…Hopefully Sam can hold his breath that long! (Just kidding…next update should be tomorrow…maybe?)


	17. Chapter 17 Looking for Sam

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 17 – Looking for Sam**

_Sam couldn't help it, he screamed as the lid was put in place and he was plunged into total darkness. _

Dean slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out why he was laying on the cold ground. The last thing he remembered was running towards Liz. Dean sat up slowly, pressing his hand against the sudden pain in his side. Pulling his hand away, he noticed the blood. Looking closer, he realized that he had been shot. "Just great! Liz, Sam…can you guys hear me?" Dean called softly not wanting to alert the shooter of his position. But there was no answer, only the rustling of the trees could be heard.

Dean struggled to his feet, fighting the wave of dizziness that threatened to bring him back to his knees as he looked around. He had to get to Sammy! Dean began to walk towards the area that he had last seen Sam in. It only took him a few moments to find his brother's trail. Dean staggered through the trees, fighting the darkness that kept trying to claim him. "Sammy, Damn it answer me!" Dean called again.

There was still no answer and as the light began to fade, Dean was finding it harder to follow Sam's trail. Dean continued, determined to find his brother. A short time later he came to an area that showed a fight had taken place. Looking closer, Dean saw the blood on the ground. But from the looks of it, there wasn't a significant amount. He just hoped that Sam was ok…the thought of his brother hurt was almost more than Dean could bear. He figured that the Doctor had to be somewhere in the forest…it was the only thing that made sense.

Dean noticed three sets of tracks…one was Sam's and the other two must belong to the Doctor and his friend. He was going to kill them when he found them, especially since one of the prints got deeper as he followed. That meant that Sam was probably unconscious and being carried. At least he hoped that it wasn't more serious. Dean chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide what to do next.

He knew that he had lost a lot of blood and was lucky that he was still on his feet. He decided that it would be best to follow the tracks as long as he could. He would find Sam and then they would have to look for Liz. Hopefully the two of them were together. Dean wiped the sweat from his eyes as he held onto a tree for support. It would be so easy to just close his eyes for a moment. But the thought of Sammy in trouble was enough to put any thoughts of rest out of Dean's mind.

Dean's head popped up as he heard voices heading in his direction. He immediately ducked behind a tree when it hit him…he didn't need to hide, he was invisible. Dean watched as the Doctor and his friend came from the direction of the cemetery. Dean decided to follow the men until he found out where they had put Sammy…then he was going to kill them.

**ooooooooo**

Liz slowly shook her head as she became aware of the cool night air around her. She was glad that she had managed to get out from under Dean's body weight before passing out, but was now concerned about him. "Dean, Dean can you hear me?" Liz called quietly. She used her hands to feel around her, but they only met with air.

"Dean…where are you?" Liz called more loudly before she realized that he had probably already come to and not seeing her, gone to find Sam. Liz made herself visible again in hopes that if Dean was out there wandering, he would see her and call out. She could always make herself invisible again if there was any danger. Besides, she wanted to save her energy in case it was needed.

Getting to her feet, Liz figured the best place to find the brothers was in the cemetery. She just hoped that she didn't run into the owner of the gun that had tried to kill her. She figured it must have been the Doctor or one of his friends. After all her great grandfather couldn't use a gun. If it was the last thing she ever did, she would make sure the doctor and his evil family paid for what they had done.

**ooooooooo**

Sam's breathing was beginning to hitch in his throat as he felt a full panic attack coming on. Sam pulled the flashlight out of his pocket, but wished that he hadn't when he saw the lid above him. He could make out claw marks on the stone, the stain of blood still visible after all these years. Moving carefully, Sam tried to push Matthew's remains to the other side of the crypt. There wasn't much room and his bound hands made it difficult to maneuver, but Sam managed to get most of them moved from under his tender back.

"Well Matthew, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into again. Dean is never going to let me out of his sight after this!" Sam concentrated on slowing his breathing down. He knew that panic breathing would take up more oxygen and he needed to conserve as much as he could. Sam felt the tears begin to run down his dirty face as the pain from the drugs and his battered body continued to flow and ebb. A river of agony that had no end in sight; Sam could feel his body shivering, he figured he was probably going into shock.

Sam's mind began to wander over his life so far, his list of failures growing with his current one. He should have been able to take those two down without any problem. Dean never would have been caught by the second man. Sam sighed, once again realizing that he really wasn't cut out to be a hunter. He was better than most, but he still would never be as good as his father and brother.

Sam switched the flash light off and laid it beside himself. He didn't want to wear the batteries out, just in case he needed it later. A giggle escaped his lips…"What later…who was he kidding? If Dean didn't get here soon, Sam would not need a light where he was going!"

Sam curled up on his side as another wave of pain hit. God it hurt so bad, he wasn't sure that he would be able to stand it much longer. "Dean…please…please find me" Sam cried as his tears continued to fall. At the back of his mind, Sam began to worry. What if Dean was hurt? Sam wouldn't be able to help him. "Damn you Doctor Myer, I wish there was a way to make you feel some of the misery you and your family have caused!"

Sam's mind began to wander in and out of dreams as his body began the process of shutting down. It seemed like he had been trapped in this tomb for an eternity. Breathing was becoming very difficult and Sam was near the end of his endurance due to the pain that continued to ravage his body. He could understand why someone would go insane…he was barely holding it together.

As Sam closed his eyes he felt a strange calm take over. He was surrounded by fog as he walked, looking for a way to escape, a way for the pain to end. As he walked, he noticed the figure of a man approaching him. "Hello Samuel…I thought it was time we met. My name is Matthew Cleary."

Sam didn't feel any evil intent from the man, in fact all he felt was compassion. "Ah…Hi…so I guess I'm dying right?"

"Yes, but your body has not released your spirit yet. I sense a strong will to live within you. It almost matches my own. I also sense your dark thoughts…you too have suffered great loss and have wanted revenge. But I'm curious…you no longer wish revenge on those who have destroyed your family?"

Sam wasn't sure that he liked the ghost digging around in his mind, but then he didn't feel threatened by him. Maybe he could help. "It's not that I don't want revenge…I do, but my family is more important. If I had followed my need for revenge, I would have destroyed what was left of my family…I couldn't do that. So I made a choice…I chose my family and I will never regret making that choice. If I get the demon, fine. But if not, I will do what I can to protect my family and to protect anyone else who is touched by the evil that exists out there."

Matthew sighed. "I wish I had your wisdom when I was your age. I realize now that my anger had done what my enemy could not…it destroyed my family."

"Not everyone…your great granddaughter is still alive and she wants to help you. My brother and I also want to help you. We can release you from this realm so that you can pass to the next, if you will let us."

Matthew looked at Sam, letting him see the sadness in his eyes. "Unless you can break free from this prison soon Samuel, you will not be able to leave either. I wish I could help, but I cannot break the seal of this prison."

Sam sighed. "Eventually Liz and my brother Dean will get here…they will release you if you permit it."

Matthew looked at Sam. "Yes, I can feel Elizabeth heading this way. But the only other presence I sense is my enemy's kin. You are right Samuel, I need to start protecting my family and I will do so now…come you can see through my eyes as I deal with the man responsible for your pain!"

TBC

Raven524: So here comes the psychic battle of between the good Doctor and Matthew…I know you have all been waiting for the good Doctor to be destroyed.


	18. Chapter 18 Matthew's Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 18 – Matthew's Revenge**

Dean had gotten closer to the men as they continued their hike out of the woods. He didn't have to follow them far before he got the information he needed. As the men got to the area where Sam had fought them, the Doctor smirked. "I'm betting that young man is wishing he had never stopped in this town, right Johnny?"

"You bet Doc, you finally wiped that smart ass smile off his face…did you see the fear in his eyes when we closed the lid…I bet he's still screaming!" The man chuckled as he continued to follow the doctor.

"We need to get back to town and make sure that we cover our tracks, just in case his brother and father are coming. We can take care of the girl later. In fact, if we do this right, maybe we can blame her for the young man's death…that's it. We can plant the evidence that will convince people she is a murderer."

"You really are slick Doc. How long you figure before the boy runs out of oxygen?"

"Not long, soon he and Matthew will be sharing eternity together!"

Dean almost screamed out the denial that was building in his mind. _"No, they couldn't have done that…not to his Sammy!" _Dean began to pull the gun from his waist band. He would make sure these two never got to torture anyone ever again. Just as Dean was getting ready to pull the trigger, he paused; God, Sam was sealed in the crypt and Dean wasn't sure he could get the lid off without help. He would have to convince the nice gentlemen here to help him.

As Dean moved closer, he felt the wind in the woods pick up as the hair on the back of his neck began to rise. It had gotten dark while he had been tracking the men. Dean watched as the men in front of him turned in fear and then began to run. Dean was in no shape to keep up with them…Damn it, he wasn't going to get a break!

Stumbling against another tree, Dean replaced the gun in his waist band. He would leave those bastards to the spirit of Matthew. He needed to get to Sammy fast before it was too late. Dean turned and started the long trek back to the Mausoleum. He just hoped that he would be able to move the lid…no, he would move the lid…nothing would keep him from saving Sam!

**ooooooooo**

Liz sighed as the Mausoleum came into view. It was dark and she was surprised that there had been no sign of her great grandfather yet. Liz decided to continue towards the tomb, hoping that she would find Sam and Dean there. But the quiet of the grave yard seemed to argue against her hope…if they were here, surely there would be some sound. Liz hurried her steps towards her goal. If they weren't there, she would have to figure out a way to release her great grandfather. She would not fail him.

**ooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes briefly, hoping that he would hear the sounds of rescue, but all he heard was silence. His lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen "Dean! Help Me! Please, Oh God, I don't want to die in here…please don't let me die in the dark!" Sam's eyes closed once more as he felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

Matthew placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come Samuel, see what I can do!" Sam felt himself floating on the wind, his connection to Matthew allowing him to soar with the spirit.

"How is this possible?" Sam asked

"I sensed that you have the power to connect to my mind…I have simply allowed you to do so. You are just going along for the ride Samuel. " Matthew smiled as Sam stared in wonder at the trees flying past. A few moments later, Sam's smile disappeared as he saw the Doctor and his friend Johnny running through the forest. "Let's have some fun shall we Samuel?"

Sam felt himself gently placed on the ground near the Doctor and Johnny. Suddenly the Doctor and his friend stopped, the fear in their eyes increasing as they found themselves surrounded by a ring of large black dogs. The Doctor and Johnny emptied their rifles into the animals, but all they succeeded in doing was to make their weapons useless. The dogs continued to get closer and closer to the men until one of the animals launched at Johnny.

Johnny screamed as the dog landed on his chest, knocking him to the ground. "Help me Doc!" the man yelled. But the Doctor seeing a gap in the ring of dogs, tried to run through. "Doc…you can't leave me here!" Johnny pleaded before the dog closed his jaws on the man's throat, preventing him from making any more sounds. Sam turned form the sight of the dogs tearing the man apart. He hated the man, but he didn't want him to be killed.

"Matthew, the law can handle this…let the Doctor go!" Sam begged.

"Sorry Samuel, but it has been too long and the revenge and hatred in my soul is still too strong to resist. Besides, it is the only way I can make sure the Elizabeth stays safe."

Before Sam could object further, he saw the Doctor stop in his tracks as he came face to face with the image of Matthew. "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare Doctor. You and your family have caused enough pain…it will end tonight. But I'm a sporting man, I will let you have the first strike!" Matthew laughed as he saw the Doctor's fear increase.

"I haven't done anything…it was my great grandfather. Surely you can't hold what he did against me?"

"You forget, I have met your latest victim…remember Samuel? He is here with me, watching you die. At least he will die knowing that you will no longer be able to hurt anyone." Matthew advanced towards the Doctor, his hand outstretched almost as if he wanted to shake the Doctor's hand.

"You leave me alone…if I disappear people will talk…they will blame Liz!" The Doctor tried to back away from the angry spirit.

"Once she shows them your journal, they will assume that you simply ran away…believe me Doctor, your bones will never be found. Besides, at least your death will be quicker than mine…but don't worry, it will be painful!"

Sam watched as the black dogs began to form a ring around the Doctor. There was no where for the man to run and he knew it. "Please don't do this Matthew…I will make things right with your great granddaughter, I will leave and you'll never hear from me again."

Sam watched the tears falling from the man's eyes. But he could not feel any pity, Matthew was right, the man was getting what he deserved. Besides, there was nothing Sam could do to stop what was happening. He just hoped it would be enough to allow Matthew to rest in peace once Dean and Liz released him.

"Are you ready to die Doctor?" Matthew asked quietly.

Before the Doctor could answer the dogs were upon him. Sam heard the Doctor's screams, his pleading for mercy from the spirit standing in front of him. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more of the carnage. "Matthew please stop it…this will not change anything…it will not bring you or your family back…please?" Sam said quietly.

Matthew looked at the young man and took pity on him. He could see that it was painful for Samuel to watch. "Doctor, I want you to know that if it weren't for this young man here, you would have died a long and painful death…you have him to thank for this!" One of the black dogs closed in, killing the Doctor before he could respond.

Sam didn't know what to say as he felt himself floating back towards the tomb. He took a look around him, hoping to see Dean, but his brother was no where to be found. Looking at Matthew, he saw the sympathy in his gaze as he shook his head. "I'm truly sorry Samuel, but I can't sense anyone but Elizabeth near the tomb…but she has arrived. Perhaps she will be able to do something…don't give up son…hold on, I sense it is not your time yet."

"Thanks Matthew, no matter what happens to me, you will be released soon." Sam watched as the figure of Matthew slowly disappeared from his sight. "Remember Samuel, hold on as long as you can!"

"I will!" Sam cried as he began to fight his way back to consciousness. He would not leave Dean behind, he couldn't, because if he did he knew that his brother would be destroyed. He would endure for Dean.

TBC

Raven524: So, this story has taken control…I can't seem to leave the keyboard. So here is another bonus chapter! Let me know what you think…just press the little button!


	19. Chapter 19 Working Together

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 19 – Working Together**

Liz entered the Mausoleum, fear of what she would find making her breath hitch in her throat. She didn't see either Sam or Dean. "Dean are you here?" Liz asked again, knowing that he was invisible. She figured that he would let her know; if he was able to that is. "Great grandfather, I wish I knew how to help you. Dean and Sam said I should salt and burn your bones, but I can't get the lid off, it's too heavy!"

Liz jumped as she saw the figure of her great grandfather appear in front of her. But he was different, there was no anger or hatred, just sadness in his eyes as he looked at her. "Elizabeth, you must figure out a way to get the lid off or Samuel will die!"

Liz shook her head in horror. "You mean he is inside? Oh my God, how?"

"The Doctor and his friend placed him inside…but you must hurry, his air is running out. He is fighting to hold on, but I'm not sure how much longer he will last." Matthew shimmered in the moonlight coming through the open doorway.

Liz looked around, trying to find something that would help her. "I hope the Doctor and his friend don't come back…where did they go?"

"You don't need to worry about them anymore, I have sent them back to the hell they belong in!"

"Good! I'm glad those bastards got what they deserved!" A tired voice said from the doorway.

"Dean! Where have you been?" Liz scolded after her heart started to beat normally again.

"It's a long story…can we talk about it later?"

Liz felt a hand on her arm, as she reached for Dean's hand, she felt something wet. She also smelled the scent of blood. Before Dean could object, she spoke the spell that would make Dean visible. As Dean appeared in front of her, she gasped. "You've been shot!"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Dean said with a smile.

"We need to stop the bleeding Dean!" Liz moved to get a better look at the wound, but Dean shoved her hands away.

"There will be plenty of time for that in a moment…we have to get Sammy out of there!" Dean walked over to the crypt and tried to move the stone. "Hold on Sammy, don't you give up…I'll get you out of there!"

Liz joined Dean as they both tried to push the stone, but Dean's strength had been sapped by the loss of blood. Dean sank down on the floor beside the tomb, placing his hand on the wall as if he could feel his brother through the cold stone. "Sammy" Dean choked a sob back as he tried to think of a way to get to his brother.

"Elizabeth, you may be able to help by using the levitation spell…I sense that the young man within also has some ability to move objects…If all three of you work together, perhaps it would be enough."

Dean looked at the shimmering figure of Matthew, hope building in his heart once more. "Yes, if anyone can move this stone, it would be Sammy. But how do we let him know when to push…I mean, it has to be done at the same time."

"I will help you there, Samuel and I have made a connection. I can reach his mind and let him know when to push, but he is very weak. I don't believe he will be able to hold the stone for long so you must be ready to push. Elizabeth, do you remember the spell?"

"Yes great grandfather…but I have never used it on something so large…I'm not sure." Liz looked down at the floor, afraid to meet the eyes of Dean. She jumped when she felt a hand grab her chin gently and lift her head. She was looking into the calm green eyes of Dean.

"Liz, look all you have to do is try ok…if it doesn't work, then we'll think of something else. But if you don't try, then Sam will surely die….please try!"

Liz took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "I will try…great grandfather, you will need to direct all of us…can you do it?"

Matthew smiled, for the first time in a long while he was able to provide help. It felt good as a part of what he thought he had lost in his soul was coming back to life. "Yes, child. I can't move the stone, but I can do this. Wait for my direction."

Inside the tomb, Sam felt himself losing the battle. His breathing was now coming in short gasps as the air was almost gone. "Dean, I'm sorry…I tried…please don't blame yourself!" Sam said softly as he felt the darkness calling to him. Soon the pain would be gone and Sam almost welcomed it…almost if it weren't for Dean, he would have given in a long time ago. But something told Sam to hang on for just a few more minutes.

Suddenly he heard Matthew's voice in his mind. "Samuel…your brother and Liz are here, but they can't lift the lid without your help. You must use your ability to move objects if you wish to live."

"I can't….can't breathe…can't do it!" Sam gasped, tears flowing as he once again realized that his powers would be useless.

"Stop it Samuel…if you believe that you will die, you will die…besides, who will take care of Dean if you don't make it out of here?"

"Dean, what's…what's wrong with….with…Dean?"

"He's been hurt pretty badly Samuel…that's why he can't move the stone…he won't survive if you don't get out…you have to prepare yourself…are you ready?" Matthew sensed the new purpose building in the young man. He smiled, he knew that his brother would be the key for Samuel's will to live.

"Ok…but…hurry…can't….can't….Oh God, I can't breathe!" Sam felt himself beginning to panic

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at Dean and Liz. "He is very weak, but I believe he can do it…we must be quick as the air is gone. Elizabeth, begin the spell now…I will get Samuel to begin concentrating on moving the lid. Dean, be ready to shift the stone the moment you see it move. It probably won't move far, but you should be able to shove it out of the way. Hurry Elizabeth!"

Liz closed her eyes and holding her hands over the lid, began to recite the spell she had learned. Dean watched as the sweat began to form on her face and her body began to tremble. He could tell this was taking a lot of her energy. "You can do it Liz…I know you can!" Dean said quietly, praying that this would work.

Inside, Sam was also concentrating with Matthew coaching him. "That's it Samuel, you can do this. I see in you mind that you have moved large objects before…do not let the size bother you…think of it as a pebble in the stream…no bigger than a small stone…that's it, now Samuel, move the pebble!"

Sam felt the energy flowing from his body as he pictured the pebble moving in his mind, the pain in his head was beginning to grow as he pushed harder. He had to get to Dean, he had to save him! Sam gathered what was left of his strength for one final push…

Dean watched as the heavy lid moved slightly, moving quickly Dean began to push the stone. He was amazed at how easily the stone was shifting, there was less than an inch of space beneath it, but Dean knew that didn't matter. "That's it Liz and Sammy…keep it up for just another second…argh!" Dean groaned as he gave a final shove, sending the lid crashing to the ground.

Dean looked inside the tomb and almost cried…Sam was there, but he wasn't moving. In fact, it looked like his brother wasn't breathing! "No! Sammy!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so another little cliffie…I promise to update quickly though...remember to let me know what you think of the story so far!


	20. Chapter 20 Matthew's Release

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 20 – Matthew's Release**

_Dean looked inside the tomb and almost cried…Sam was there, but he wasn't moving. In fact, it looked like his brother wasn't breathing! "No! Sammy!"_

Dean reached into the tomb and grabbed his little brother under the arms. He felt Liz beside him, trying to help. It took both of them to get the long body of his brother from the tomb. Dean quickly laid Sam flat on the floor as he felt for a pulse. It was there, but just barely…Sam's lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Dean quickly started mouth to mouth resuscitation, breathing life giving air into his brother's lungs.

Matthew still floated near by. "Keep going Dean, his spirit has not left his body yet…there is still time!"

Dean didn't need any encouragement. He refused to give up…refused to accept that Sam may be gone. "Come on Sammy…breathe damn it!" Dean said as he continued. A moment later, Dean was rewarded by Sam taking his first breath.

"That's it Sammy…come on back to me. You can do it!" Dean watched as Sam began to cough and gasp for air. Sam's eyes suddenly flew open, the fear inside them almost painful to see.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he saw the face of his brother. He didn't care that he looked weak, he needed his brother…he needed to know the nightmare was over. Sam struggled to sit up, but the bindings on his arms and legs prevented him from getting to his brother. Sam sobbed with frustration.

"Hold on there Sammy...here, let's get that rope off you...take it easy now, slow easy breaths...you're ok Sammy, just relax!" Dean cradled Sam's head in his lap, stroking Sam's hair…needing the contact almost as much as Sam did. Neither brother paid any attention to the girl or the ghost as they stepped outside, giving the brothers privacy.

Sam's breathing was still hitching in his throat, it was almost like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his starving lungs. "Sammy you need to slow your breathing down…can you hear me…breathe with me, in….out…in…out…good, just keep breathing in slowly."

"Oh God Dean…I thought…I thought I'd never see you again!" Sam whispered, trying to focus on his brother's face. Sam's body shook as if he would never feel warm again. He was really glad that Dean was visible at this moment, Sam needed to see Dean, to know he was really there.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Sammy…you know me, I'm like that rabbit on the commercial…I just keep coming and coming!"

"Dean, it's 'going and going' you idiot" Sam giggled, sure his brother really hadn't thought through what he had said.

"Whatever…the point is I'm here and you're here. Now do you think you can sit up?" Dean asked as he tried to shift his brother from his lap. The pain in his side was demanding his attention now that Sam was safe.

Sam was still in a lot of pain thanks to the Doctor's shot, and his body was weak from the lack of oxygen; but it all was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw the blood on his brother's shirt. "Dean, what happened?" Sam asked as he sat up, noticing how pale his brother was and the shaking of his brother's body.

Liz came back into the room, carrying Sam's back pack. "I thought you might need this…my great grandfather had one of his pets bring it to me…Sam how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" Sam lied as he tried to stand, but his knees wouldn't obey.

"Yeah, sure…well, before you pass out, maybe you could help me get your brother patched up. I swear, the two of you are becoming my best customers!" Liz quickly moved over to help Sam get Dean's shirt off. She had Dean lean forward and saw the exit wound. "Well the good news is, the bullet is out…the bad news is…the exit wound left a rather large hole. Dean, I'm going to clean the wound and then put some of my salve on it. That will help prevent infection and should help with the pain. But you have lost a lot of blood…will you be able to walk?"

Dean groaned as he felt her cleaning his wound. "Just get me bandaged up and I will be just fine. We need to get Sam out of here…Sammy?" Dean saw Sam's body beginning to shudder.

"I'm ffffine DDDeannn" Sam said as he tried to suppress the groan of pain. Whatever the Doctor had given him, it hadn't left his body yet.

"You're not fine Sammy…what's wrong with you?"

"The Doctor gave me something…Oh God, Dean it hurts so bad" Sam couldn't help the tears that began to fall again as he tried to roll into a ball. All he could feel was pain.

Liz placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let me finish, then we can see what we can do for Sam…you won't be any good to him if you begin to bleed again!"

Liz quickly finished cleaning and bandaging Dean's wound. She watched as Sam sought Dean's hand and he provided it without comment. So much was said by that simple gesture, it made tears come to Liz's eyes. "Ok Dean, you're done. Now Sam, did he tell you what was in the shot?"

"No…just said….just said…wouldn't kill me…but would make me want to….want to…die!" Sam continued to moan as Dean tried to comfort his brother.

Matthew had returned as well. "Elizabeth, I believe that we might be able to lessen the pain for the young man, but it will make him very sleepy. Follow me, I will show you the plants we will need. You will need to prepare the potion, but then you are very good with herbal remedies already aren't you?"

Liz smiled at her great grandfather. "I know of some plants, but why don't you show me...I don't want to take any chances on making him worse. Dean, I'll be back shortly, you should try to rest while I'm gone. It will be a long walk out of here."

Dean nodded as he once again placed Sam's head in his lap. His brother seemed to be lost in his own world of pain as he continued to cry and moan with his eyes closed. "Hold on Sammy, Liz will give you something to make the pain go away."

Sam opened his eyes, eyes that were dull with pain. "Dean, we have to salt and burn the bones before we leave…we need to do the same for the Doctor…I know where the bones are, we need to burn them just in case."

"Shhh Sammy, I know. We can take care of Matthew before we go, but we'll just have to wait on the good Doctor…neither one of us is up to the walk.

"No, but Liz can do it. Matthew can show her where…please Dean, I can't deal with him if he comes back…please!" Sam hated begging, but he had a bad feeling that if they didn't take care of the bones, something bad would happen.

Dean looked at his brother and nodded. He knew that Sam was sensing something and this time he would listen. "Ok Sam, we will talk to them when they return. Now try to get some sleep." Dean looked down on his brother's pain filled face and sighed. He hated this part of hunting. He knew that their job meant that one or both of them would probably get injured and today once again they had been lucky. But he would never get used to seeing his little brother in pain..."I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered.

"For What?" Sam asked as he struggled to keep the tears that were forming from falling. He hated showing weakness in front of Dean, he knew that his brother blamed himself for every scrape, every pain. He had to figure out a way to handle the pain, but it was almost impossible as he felt another wave run through his tired body.

Dean had thought Sam was asleep...he should have known better. "Nothing little brother, just wished I could have been here a little sooner...is the pain getting any worse?"

Sam swallowed, trying to talk without groaning was becoming an effort. "I'll be fine Dean, I'm just tired...you need to get some rest too, you are really starting to lose your tan!"

Dean smiled seeing the distraction for what it was and deciding to accept it for now. "Well at least I didn't look like a Smurf...you really have to start screening your friends better Sammy!"

Sam decided to let Dean win this one; besides he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Dean watched as Sam fell into a troubled sleep, his hand still clutching Dean's hand. Dean took a deep breath, thankful that they were still together as he closed his eyes and finally let sleep claim him.

A short time later, Matthew and Liz returned. "I've found what we need, just give me a moment to mix them with some water and Sam will feel better."

Sam jerked awake ready to face any danger to him or his brother. Dean was also awake, but both relaxed when they realized it was just Liz and her great grandfather. She was smiling at her great grandfather…Sam wondered if they should maybe let Matthew remain. He could feel the peace coming from Matthew. "Ah, Liz…before you give me the sleeping potion…we have a few things to discuss."

Liz looked at Sam and Dean, seeing the sadness in their eyes. She knew what was coming, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. "NO! NO! I just found him again…you can't take him away from me!"

TBC

Raven524: Will Matthew stay…hmmm…guess you'll need to read on to find out. Unless of course, you are tired of the story…if so, just let me know!


	21. Chapter 21 Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 21 – Moving On**

Liz stepped back from the boys, anger in her eyes as she realized what they intended. "I won't let you send him back…I need him and he needs me!"

Matthew stepped in front of his great granddaughter. "Elizabeth, it is time…you must let me go. Please let me go to be with my family…it's been so long."

Liz looked at her great grandfather, the emptiness she was feeling growing as she began to realize that she couldn't do that to him…she couldn't force him to stay. "I'm sorry…it's just…I'm all alone now and I thought, just for a while…maybe…"

Matthew smiled at Liz "You will never be alone Elizabeth…I know you talk to your mother and believe me she hears you. We will all be with you no matter where you go and we will be waiting for you when your time comes to join us."

Liz took a deep breath, knowing in her heart that she had to do the right thing. She had to let him go. "Ok…what do we need to do?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both understanding how hard this was going to be for Liz. Dean decided it was time to bring up the other issue. It would give her a little more time with her great grandfather. "Liz, first there is something else that you and Matthew need to do…you need to make sure that the good Doctor can't return. You need to salt and burn his bones."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "Yes, we must do this to make sure that you will be safe Elizabeth. Come with me, we need to hurry before the morning light approaches. I will not be able to help you then."

Liz smiled as she realized she would get a little more time to say goodbye. Dean and Sam gave her the supplies she would need and instructions on what to do. "Are you sure that the two of you will be ok here?"

"Heh, no problem…after all, we know the spirit who lives here. Thanks for all your help Matthew!" Dean said, hoping the spirit could feel the gratitude behind the words.

"You are both welcome…thank you for allowing me to find the peace I have been seeking. I will say my goodbye to you now as it will be dawn before Elizabeth will be able to return."

Sam and Dean watched as Liz and her great grandfather walked out the door. "Do you think Liz will be ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"I think it will be hard…but she will be fine in time. Besides, I'm thinking we will be keeping her company for a few days yet…we'll help her!"

"Great…more dirty sweat sock tea!" Sam moaned, but then a smile appeared as he realized that Dean would have to drink it as well.

"Ok Sammy, time to take your medicine…you don't fool me, I can see you trying to hide the pain. I can handle the burning of Matthew's bones when the time comes." Dean handed Sam the bottle of water that contained the herbs.

Sam looked at the water, knowing that he could be out of pain if he simply drank the potion. But he also knew that Dean was hiding his weakness as well and there was something else, Sam sensed another danger was close but as usual couldn't identify it. "No thanks Dean…I mean, after we get back to the house, then we'll see. I can wait until then."

Dean wasn't fooled. He knew his brother was refusing to take the drink to keep watch over him. "No way Sammy, how about a compromise…as soon as Liz returns, you drink."

"Dean, how are you going to get me back to the house? Dude, you're in no shape to carry me and I really am not in the mood to get any more bruises because you drop me on the way. I'll be fine, the Doctor said it will wear off and it will…the pain isn't increasing anymore anyway."

Dean had to admit Sam had a point…if he wasn't conscious, there was no way to get him back to the house…unless he could get the car to the cemetery. He had seen a road leading away from the back of the cemetery when he was checking it out earlier. He would have to check with Liz when she returned. He'd wait for Sam to drink the stuff and then he'd head for the car.

"Ok Sammy, we'll talk some more about it once Liz gets back…maybe it will just make you dopey…shucks…too late, you're already there!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Now shut up and try to get some sleep Sammy" Dean closed his eyes, hoping Sam would get the hint.

Sam watched as Dean slipped into a deep sleep. He was sure that his brother had lost too much blood and should probably be in a hospital…but once again, here they were in the middle of no where. Sam moved a little farther towards the door, leaning against the cool wall he let his eyes close. He had lied to Dean, the pain was still getting worse, but Sam would not allow it to keep him from taking care of his big brother. Dean had always been there for Sam and this time, he meant to be there for him. Besides, Sam couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something...something important.

Sam opened his eyes and glanced back to make sure that Dean was still sleeping. He smiled as he heard the soft snores coming from his brother. Sam got to his feet and decided that he may as well get Matthew's bones ready. He could salt and let them soak up the lighter fluid. That way when it was time, he could burn the bones. He thought back to the brief message Matthew had sent his way before he left with Liz.

"_Sam, I know only you can hear me…please do me one last favor. I will let you know once the Doctor and Johnny's bones are burned. You have to take care of my remains before Liz returns. I don't want her to have to watch it." _

Sam had silently agreed with Matthew. That was the other reason he didn't want to drink the potion. Although as the pain continued to build, he hoped he would be strong enough to last. Matthew thought that the drug would take at least 24 hours to work its way out of Sam's system…God he hoped that they could get back to Liz's house well before then. Somehow he figured it would get much worse before then.

Dean moaned in his sleep but didn't wake as Sam finished preparing Matthew's bones. Now all he had to do was wait. Sam sat back down near the doorway again. He really wanted to sit outside, putting as much distance between him and the tomb as possible…but that would mean waking and moving Dean. Sam let his head fall to his chest as he fell into a fitful sleep. It felt like he had been asleep for just a few moments when he heard Matthew in his mind.

_"Samuel, wake up. It's time to release me. Elizabeth understands that you will have it done before she gets there. She was mad at first, but I think secretly she is relieved that she won't have to see it being done. You don't need to worry about the Doctor or his friend, we have made sure that they cannot return to this plane of existence."_

_"Matthew, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you could stay longer. Dean and I could always come back and do this another time…you know if you want more time with Liz?" Sam had to ask…he had to be sure that Matthew was ok with what he was about to do._

_"Samuel, it is time for me to move on. I have taken care of all my enemies, the good Doctor was the last of that tainted line. Elizabeth should now be safe. Don't feel sad, as I explained to Elizabeth; I need to go home, I need to see my loved ones and hopefully beg for their forgiveness. The longer I stay here, the harder it will be for me to leave. So, please Samuel, do it now."_

Sam opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet. He thought about waking Dean up, but he didn't really need him to do this. Moving over to the tomb, Sam shuddered as he looked within…this was almost his tomb as well. But Sam shook the mood off so that he could do what had to be done. "Goodbye Matthew. I hope you find the peace you have searched for!" Sam dropped the match into the tomb and watched as the fire quickly turned the bones into ash.

As Sam stood there watching the flames die out, he felt a chill run up his spine as he thought he heard Matthew's voice one last time.

_"Thank you Samuel! But...I'm sorry...there is still danger...I thought I had taken care of him...Samuel you must..."_

That was it, as soon as Liz returned they were out of here. Sam pulled his coat closer to him as he realized that this was not yet done, something else was out there waiting for them and Sam was determined to get them to safety before it was too late.

TBC

Raven524: Well we finally say goodbye to Matthew...once again, let me know what you liked or didn't like…just press the little button and review!


	22. Chapter 22 MIA

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 22 – MIA**

Sam watched as the sun began to come up over the trees. He had to admit he loved this time of the day. Everything felt new and clean for some reason. Sam had seen more than his share of sunrises, especially on those nights when his nightmares or visions kept him awake. He looked back at his sleeping brother with a smile on his face.

"Sure Dean, you were fine!" Sam laughed softly to himself. Dean had been sleeping for over 4 hours now. While Sam was glad that Dean was getting the rest, he was getting a little worried about Liz. He had expected her back at least an hour ago. But then, he figured she might need a little time to herself.

Sam ran a tired hand through his hair. He had managed only brief moments of sleep between the pain and the nightmares. The pain in Sam's body seemed to have leveled out. It wasn't getting any better, but it wasn't getting any worse either. He figured that since he had managed to handle it so far, maybe he wouldn't need Liz's potion. Besides, he wasn't sure that he wanted to sleep any time soon. Once he got back to the house, a quick shower would cure what was wrong with him. He just hoped that Dean would heal as quickly.

Sam was going to turn and check on Dean again when he saw a brief movement by the cemetery gate. He looked closer and realized that it was Liz. She was sitting just outside the gate, staring into the woods. Sam wondered how long she had been there. If she hadn't moved, he still wouldn't have seen her. Looking at Dean one more time, he saw that his brother was still sleeping peacefully…Liz's salve must be doing its work again. Sam decided to check on Liz.

Liz jumped as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. "Oh…Sam, sorry I…I just needed to spend a few minutes…"

"No need to apologize Liz…I know it's hard to lose someone you love. I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk or just want someone to be there for you, Dean and I will be around for a few more days." Sam watched as Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks Sam…that means a lot to me. I'll be fine though. I mean, I'm grateful that I got to spend some time with him. He really was a wonderful man before…before."

Sam sat down beside Liz and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her cry softly into his chest. "It's ok Liz, you need to let it out…believe me, I know how bad it can get if you try to hold it all inside…if it weren't for Dean, well let's just say I'd be a lot moodier than I am now."

"You moody? I never would have guessed Sam!" Liz teased a little, liking the way Sam was making her forget her pain and sorrow for the moment.

"You bet…Dean likes to call it my PMS cycle."

"PMS…but that only happens to women Sam!"

"Nope, Dean's right…I do have regular PMS cylces…of course, PMS really stands for Pretty Moody Sam!" Sam smiled as he heard Liz giggle. He was glad that he could help her heal.

Liz noticed Sam grimace in pain for a moment. "Sam, didn't you take the potion I left for you?"

"No, I needed to stay awake…besides, the pain has leveled off quite a bit. I mean, it still hurts, but at least it's not getting any worse."

Liz could tell from Sam's body language that he was still in a great deal of pain…she was amazed at how much the man could tolerate and still be able to provide comfort to her. "Come on Sam, let's get that brother of yours up and head back to the house. Then you will take the potion with no argument…agreed?"

Sam smiled, "Ah sure, but only if you make Dean some of your special tea…I can't wait to watch him try to drink it down."

Sam ducked as Liz aimed a punch at his arm. "Why you…you just wait, both of you will need a dose when we get home…thanks for reminding me!"

Sam groaned out loud as he got up to follow Liz inside. "Me and my big mouth!" Sam stopped dead, the smile slipping from his face as he noticed that his brother had disappeared.

Sam walked over to where he had left him and felt around…but his hands met only clear air. "Dean, damn it stop playing games!"

Liz looked at Sam with real concern in her eyes. "Sam, if he turned invisible again and left, there will be no way to find him…do you think he would have gone back to the house?"

Sam was still trying to decide if Dean was just hiding, but after a few more minutes of searching he had to admit that Dean was gone. "Maybe…I know he was concerned on how he was going to get me back to the house…Damn him anyway. I should have tied him up!"

"Well there is no use sitting around here anymore, lets start heading back to the house…maybe we'll find him when we get back."

**ooooooooo**

Dean had woken up from a sound sleep. He tried to stretch, but stopped when he felt the pain in his side. "Why is it so hot in here!" Dean asked, but there was no answer.

"Sammy?"

Dean stood on unsteady legs as he tried to find out where his brother had gone. Then he remembered that he needed to do something…something important. "I know…I'm suppose to get the car for Sammy…you just keep resting Sammy and I'll get the car for you. Don't worry, I'll be back in no time!"

Dean couldn't figure out why Sam didn't answer him, but then his fevered brain was only able to process one thought at a time. Dean staggered out the door and headed for the road that he remembered. He just hoped that it lead to home…to his home, the Impala.

Dean had wandered for what seemed like hours and yet he still wasn't any closer to finding his beloved car. "Jeez, this forest isn't that big…I should have found it by now!" Dean said to the wind, not really worried that he didn't receive an answer. He drew his arms closer around him as he felt chilled. First he was burning up and now he was freezing…but he didn't care. Once he found his car, the temperature would be perfect.

Dean saw a log beside the road and decided to stop for a quick rest. As he rested his back against the log, he let his eyes close. He would just rest for a moment and then he's get back to finding the car for Sam. As the sun began to set, the sleeper never moved. His body finally forcing him to give in to the rest it desired.

**ooooooooo**

Liz and Sam had made it back to the house in a little over an hour. The last bit of the journey was made with the help of Liz who had to help keep Sam upright. The ordeal of the past few days was finally taking it's toll on Sam. He hated having to lean on Liz, but it was either that or stop and Sam wanted to get to the house as soon as possible. He had convinced himself that Dean had gone back to get the car, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I swear, when I find him I'm going to tie him to the bed and leave him there until he is recovered!" Sam grumbled as Liz continued to help him towards the house.

"I'm sure he'll be ok Sam…I mean, maybe he just stopped somewhere to rest. There really isn't anything in the forest that should bother him now."

"Except for the cold and…if he doesn't make it home by nightfall, it will get cold and in his condition, he could get sick. We have to hurry Liz!" Sam tried to remove his arm from her shoulder, but she held on knowing that Sam would fall if she didn't support him.

"Look Sam, we are almost there. The house is just around the next bend…if he's not there, we'll wait. There isn't much more we can do at this point. If he hasn't shown up by tomorrow morning, We'll have to figure out something…but until then, you need to get some rest!"

A short time later, Sam was laying on Liz's bed. He hadn't even fought her when she insisted that he finally take the potion she had made earlier. She could tell that he was at the end of his rope and would not make it much farther. As she sat at the table, she tried to figure out how they were going to find Dean…by her calculations, he may not be visible for at least another day. That would be a long time for him to be alone in the woods, exposed to the elements.

Liz rose as she heard a moan coming from her bedroom. She entered quickly as she saw Sam tossing and turning on the bed. "Dean…Dean…where are you Dean!" Sam kept calling for his brother. Liz used the washcloth she had brought in to wipe Sam's face. "Shhh Sam, don't worry, we'll find your brother. Just rest now."

But Sam couldn't rest…he was trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake up from.

TBC

Raven524: Ok so we have one more little twist…let me know if you like it!


	23. Chapter 23 Finding Dean

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 23 – Myer Manor**

_Sam opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the stone lid over his head. He shook his head in confusion, Dean had gotten him out of here…what was he doing back in the tomb? Sam moved the flashlight to the bones beside him…wait this couldn't be right, they had burned the bones. _

_Sam's breathing began to hitch as panic began to set in. He curled into the fetal position, trying to ease the pain that was flowing through his body and to evade the chill that was settling into his bones. God, how had he gotten back here? _

_Sam closed his eyes, concentrating. He remembered that he had been able to move the stone before, maybe he could again. As he pictured the lid moving, Sam placed his hands on either side of the lid and shoved with all his might. But the lid refused to move. Sam tried to calm himself, this was just a dream…it had to be. All he had to do was ride it out and he would be fine._

"_You will not escape this time Samuel…I have waited for this moment and thanks to you and your brother I am now free. But you also are responsible for the end of my heritage…for that you all must die!"_

"_Who are you?" Sam gasped at the voice in his mind._

_But there was no answer, just the sound of evil laughter echoing in the tomb._

Sam screamed the one name that could end his torment "Dean!" as he sat up in the darkened room. He couldn't catch his breath as the room began to fade, his chest feeling like it would explode and the pain in his head increasing with each beat of his heart.

"Sam!" Liz cried as she rushed to the bed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sam was gasping for air, his eyes unfocused and filled with fear. As she reached for Sam, he pulled away, still gripped by whatever nightmare he had woken up from. "Sam…you need to calm down…do you hear me, you are safe in my home…Sam!"

Sam continued to struggle for air, there was no air in the tomb, just darkness, pain and death. He wanted his brother…he needed his brother to tell him it was going to be ok. "Dean please, don't let me die in the dark…Dean!" Sam sobbed as he curled his knees up to his chest, tears falling and the sobs taking more of the precious air from his starving lungs.

Liz wished that Dean was here, he seemed to know what to do with Sam. She had seen a simple touch from Dean calm Sam immediately. But Dean wasn't here and she would have to try to help. Reaching for the lamp beside her, she turned it on giving the room a soft glow. She tried once more to move towards Sam, but this time she took slow easy movements. "Sam…it's Liz. You've had a nightmare…can you hear me Sam, listen to my voice…follow my voice and you will be safe!" Liz placed her hand on Sam's arm, she felt him flinch but at least he wasn't trying to run from her.

Sam blinked as the light chased away the darkness. There couldn't be light in the tomb…it had been a dream. Sam concentrated on the voice he heard in the background, a kind voice full of concern. As he rubbed an unsteady hand over his face, he realized it was the voice of Liz. As Sam's breathing began to quiet, his eyes became more focused. He realized he was in a bedroom, not a tomb and Liz was talking to him…what was she saying? Sam cleared his throat, feeling awkward as he saw the fear in Liz's eyes as she looked at him. "Heh, uhmmm…sorry about that Liz. I'm ok now!"

It was funny, Sam never felt this awkward around Dean, somehow Dean made him feel safe and he understood without Sam having to say anything. He had to find Dean and he had to do it now. Sam moved to the end of the bed and began to stand up, but the room swam in his vision as he was attacked by a wave of dizziness.

"Sam, just give it a minute…you were in a full panic attack when I came in here. Just breathe slowly and give your body a chance to recover." Liz moved to sit beside Sam and placed her arm around his shoulders, trying to give him what comfort she could. She realized that he must have had a nightmare and could guess what it involved. She couldn't believe that Sam had kept himself together after being trapped in the tomb for a number of hours.

"We don't have time for this Liz…Dean is out there injured. I can't just sit here and hope he will show up…I have to find him. He would do the same for me!" Sam stood up more slowly this time.

"Sam, I understand your concern, I wish that there was something we could do, but as long as he is invisible…how are you going to find him?"

"I'm going to start back at the beginning. I think that Dean was trying to get back here to his car. Is there any other way out of the cemetery?"

"Yes, there is an old access road at the back, but it ends up at the old Myer's estate. Do you think Dean would be there?"

"I don't know, maybe…all I know is he is not here. I'm going to grab a few things and head out…can you stay here in case he shows up?"

"Sam, you can barely stand…you are going to need me with you…"

"Liz, thanks…but it still isn't safe for you…are the protective spells still in place?"

"Yes, but what do you mean it's not safe…Sam, what else is out there?"

"I'm not sure, but I sensed that something else has been released and your great grandfather tried to warn me about something…until we know what it is, you need to stay here. If I'm not back by noon tomorrow, go into town and get help. You will be my back up plan…can you do that for me?" Sam was worried that whatever had intruded on his dream was still out there waiting for him.

"Ok Sam, I'll do what you ask if you promise to let me check in on you" Liz tapped her head with her finger.

"Sure, no problem…in fact, that's a great idea. If you can't reach me by cell phone, then go ahead and try to contact me with your mind."

Sam returned a few minutes later with his back pack and a map. "Liz, can you show me on this map where the Myer Estate is located?"

"Sure Sam, actually it's not too far from here. If you follow the road behind the house, you'll come across the estate…why don't you drive the car there. If Dean is injured, you're going to need it to get him back here. You can then follow the road here to the cemetery."

Sam smiled, he had been worried that he might not be up to the hike and he knew that getting an injured Dean home was going to be difficult in his current physical condition. "Great idea Liz…now if Dean shows up here, call me on my cell phone!"

Liz smiled as she handed Sam a cup of her tea, laughing at the face he made as he quickly drank it. "Here Sam, in this jar is more of the salve. If you find him, you may need to apply some more before you get him back here. It will help with the pain and fight the infection that may have started."

"Thanks again for all your help…don't worry, I'll find him and bring him back." Sam quickly left the house and began the journey to the Myer Estate. He had a nasty feeling that he was going to find more than and old house there. He just hoped that Dean was keeping safe.

**oooooooo**

Dean woke, his body shivering from the cold that had invaded his body. "Where the hell am I?" Dean asked as he stood on unsteady legs, wincing at the pain in his side. His head was a little clearer after his little nap, but he could tell he was in trouble. He could feel the fever and the weakness trying to sap his strength as he turned to follow the road.

The last thing he remembered was laying in the mausoleum, waiting for Liz to return. Well he had two choices, he could either return to the mausoleum or he could continue down the road and hope it eventually lead to Liz's house. He figured by now that Sam was probably going out of his mind trying to find him. He just hoped that Sam and Liz had returned to the house and would be there when he found it. He had to get to Sam…his brother had looked to be in pretty bad shape the last time…damn that Doctor. He was glad that Matthew had taken care of the bastard. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be wandering around out here in the dark, freezing his ass off.

As Dean continued his walk, he continued to worry about his brother. His skin still crawled at the thought of Sam sealed inside the tomb. Once again, he realized how strong his brother was…had it been him, he was sure he would have cracked. But Sam just moved on. Oh he was sure that he would be dealing with nightmares for a while…but in the end, Sam endured more than anyone Dean knew.

Dean blew air on his cold hands, hoping to warm them as he continued to walk. Man, leave it to him to find a road that leads to no where…"I should have eaten more Lucky Charms as a kid…because my luck certainly has been bad lately" Dean said to himself. He wondered if he had become visible yet…Liz had said 3 or 4 days…well it had been three days and he was ready to leave the invisible man behind him.

Dean smiled as he saw a building appear as he came around the bend in the road. He knew it wasn't Liz's house, but then…he could see the road continued past the house. "Man, that is one creepy looking house…I think I'll pass and see what else is on this road!" Dean exclaimed as he forced his body to pass by the promise of shelter. Dean had just passed the house and had continued to walk slowly down the road.

As he tried to place one foot in front of the other, he felt himself fall to his knees. The energy that he had gained from his earlier rest period was quickly leaving him. Dean turned to look back at the house…maybe he should reconsider…at least it was shelter from the cold. Dean staggered to his feet once more, his head spinning Dean started to turn back towards the old house. "Sammy…if you're going to come to the rescue…now would be a good time…holy crap!"

Dean heard the familiar engine and saw the lights of his car, just seconds before it registered…his car was heading straight for him! "Well I guess that answers the invisibility question!" Dean thought as he dove for the side of the road, but his reflexes were just a little too slow. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he felt the impact on his injured body.

TBC

Raven524: Well, here is the next installment. Thanks for all the great reviews! Because of the wonderful response…here is a bonus chapter for you all! You all really made my day today!


	24. Chapter 24 Ghostly Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 24 – Ghostly Encounter**

_Dean heard the familiar engine and saw the lights of his car, just seconds before it registered…his car was heading straight for him! "Well I guess that answers the invisibility question!" Dean thought as he dove for the side of the road, but his reflexes were just a little too slow. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he felt the impact on his injured body._

Sam heard his brother's voice just before he felt the impact. "OH GOD! NO!" Sam yelled as he slammed on the brakes. Sam jumped from the car, running to the front he couldn't see any sign of his brother. "Come on Dean, say something, moan…give me a sign so I can find you!" But there was no noise, only the sound of the powerful engine.

Sam fell to his knees, the tears flowing as he gave in to the despair that had been threatening his control. He had held on for Dean in that tomb…he had come back from the nightmare to find him and now he may have killed him! It was more than Sam could bear. "Dean…please…please be ok…I can't….I can't…Oh God!" Sam felt the tea coming up from his stomach as he retched on the side of the road. He continued to retch until there was nothing left but dry heaves and yet his body still continued to convulse.

Sam's head snapped up as he heard a dry voice off to his left. "You know, a few more inches and you would owe me a new T-Shirt…that's just gross Dude!"

"Dean! Where are you…can you move?" Sam started towards the voice, feeling with his hands, desperately trying to find his brother. He sighed with relief when his hands found Dean's leg. He almost jumped as he felt Dean's hand grab his wrist.

"Dude…watch with the hands!" Dean smiled as he saw the flush spread across his brother's face. Dean used Sam's arm to pull himself up into a sitting position. Luckily the car had just clipped him…he would have a few more bruises. Dean groaned as his side reminded him that diving to the side of the road was not what the Doctor ordered. He reached for his side and sighed as he saw blood on his hand.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam could tell from the silence that Dean wasn't as well as he was letting on.

"I'm fine Sam, just testing out the equipment to see what's damaged. Other than a few bruises added to the bullet wound, I'm fine. Give me your hand and help me up will you?" Dean laughed as Sam placed his hand out, having no idea where Dean was in relation to his hand. "Here Dude!" Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled himself up. He was glad that Sam couldn't see his wound, he would definitely go into mother hen mode and Dean wasn't in the mood.

"So how about we get out of here Sam…I don't know about you, but I could use a nice warm bed right about now."

Sam felt Dean's body tremble, probably from the cold. Sam quickly took off his coat. "Here Dean, put this on…that way I'll be able to find you if you fall down again."

Dean put the coat on, glad for the warmth. "And for the record…I didn't fall…some lunatic in a car knocked me off the road!" Dean punched Sam playfully in the shoulder, trying to use humor to alleviate the guilt he knew was sure to follow once Sam had time to process what had just happened. "By the way, if you dented my car…"

"I know…I know…you'll kick my ass! Come on tough guy, let's get you back to Liz" Sam placed Dean's arm over his shoulder and started to head for the car. As they got near the car, the headlights began to dim and the engine became quiet.

"Sammy…please tell me you didn't run out of gas!" Dean groaned. He tried to think when he had filled it last.

Sam quickly placed Dean in the passenger seat and then hurried to the driver's side he tried to start the engine but it wouldn't start. "Ok Dean, gas isn't the problem, I wonder if the battery died?"

"No way…I just had a new one put in a few months ago…pop the hood Sammy while I go check it out!" Dean groaned as he opened the door and headed for the front of the car. "It's probably just a loose wire Sammy…don't worry…Sam?"

Dean watched as Sam got out of the car, his shot gun in his hands looking towards the old house. "What is it?" Dean asked quietly as he shrugged out of Sam's coat…he may as well use the invisibility to give them an advantage. He moved closer to Sam, tapping him on the arm to let him know where he was. He didn't' want Sam to shoot him by mistake.

"There's something here Dean…I can feel it…argh!" Sam felt himself flying through the air, the shot gun falling to the ground as his body made contact with the windshield of the Impala. Sam groaned as his back reminded him that it was still not totally healed from the previous supernatural attacks. Sam started to slide off the car, reaching for the shot gun when he felt himself thrown again, this time he landed on the road, the wind knocked out of him. "Who are you!" Sam demanded as he slowly sat up.

Dean stayed quiet, looking around for the source of the attack. Whatever it was, it obviously couldn't see him. Dean was worried about Sam…he watched as Sam was thrown for a third time wincing as he heard something crack. "Sammy are you ok?" Dean started towards his brother, trying to figure out how he could help him.

Sam groaned as he tried to get up, the pain in his wrist telling him that it was probably broken. Sam jumped as he felt his brother's hand probing the wrist. "Dean…it's broken ok…you need to keep quiet and watch…the bastard will reveal himself before too long…then you'll need to grab the gun and shoot…we'll only get one chance, just don't give yourself away!" Sam whispered quickly as he moved away from his brother.

Sam walked carefully to the front of the car, holding his injured wrist. "What's a matter…afraid to show yourself…come on Doc, I know it's you…I just don't know why you've waited so long to make an appearance. It must have really pissed you off when Matthew turned the tables on you…he had you trapped didn't he!" Sam knew it was dangerous to bait the angry spirit…but he was sure that he was right…it only made sense, somehow when they released Matthew, they had managed to release Doctor Myer the first…the man who originally buried Matthew alive.

Dean shook his head as he also came to the same conclusion that Sam had reached. Damn, they should have burned all the bones in that cemetery…assuming of course that the bones were located there. Now Sam was paying for their mistake. Dean moved next to the shot gun, ready to grab it if the opportunity presented itself.

Sam continued to bait the spirit. He had to find out where the bones were buried so they could salt and burn them. Sam turned as he felt a presence coming closer…it was coming not from the old house, but from the direction of the cemetery. Sam watched hoping that the spirit would show itself so that Dean could blast it.

Suddenly Sam grabbed his head and fell to his knees as he felt something trying to gain entry into his mind. He could hear the cruel voice from his dreams. _"Where is your brother!"_ The voice demanded as the spirit continued to press for admittance. Sam pushed back. "Get out of my mind you freak…you must be weak if you can't show yourself. Well I've had enough!" Sam pushed harder until he felt like his head would explode, but he grinned as he now heard the voice on the wind instead of inside his mind.

"You pitiful fool…you think you can stand up to me like you did that pathetic witch Matthew. He may have trapped me in my tomb, but he was just as trapped as I was. The only difference is I have no intentions of leaving…you will die the way my great grandson intended for you to die…inside the tomb!"

Sam stepped back as he felt an overwhelming sense of fear. He couldn't handle it if he was buried alive again…there was no way he would be able to survive. Sam turned to run, but once again he felt himself thrown, his head hitting the front of the Impala with a resounding crack.

Dean watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground and was silent. He turned to run towards his brother when he felt the hair stand up on his neck. Turning slowly he watched as a ghostly figure walked over to his brother, the pure evil on it's face revealing the evil within it's soul.

The ghost quickly reached down and touched the unconscious form in front of him. "Foolish child, I don't have to take you to the tomb…you're already there!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I decided to spoil my readers today…here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing…I will try to get back to you all, but the number of responses were overwhelming this time! I love it! So here is to all of you who read and especially to those who review! You make my writer's heart sing!


	25. Chapter 25 Myer Mansion

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 25 – Myer Mansion**

_The ghost quickly reached down and touched the unconscious form in front of him. "Foolish child, I don't have to take you to the tomb…you're already there!"_

Dean watched in horror as his brother curled into the fetal position. Enough was enough this bastard was going down now! Dean grabbed the shot gun and taking aim decided it was time to let the ghost know he wasn't alone.

"Hey there Doc…looking for me?" Dean smiled as the ghost whirled, giving Dean the clean shot he needed. Dean smiled as he emptied both barrels into the figure. The ghost disappeared as the rock salt did its job. Dean quickly reloaded, but he hoped that he would be able to get them out of here before it returned.

Dean quickly walked over to the car and lifting the hood, checked the wires. Everything seemed to be in order. Next, he got behind the wheel and tried to start the car, but nothing happened. "Shit…I don't believe this!" Dean got out of the car and tried to decide what to do. He knew he couldn't carry Sam very far and the damn ghost had done something to disable his car.

"Well Sammy, it looks like we have to bunk down here until it gets light out…Maybe by then the car will run again." He grabbed Sam's pack from the back seat figuring that Sam had come prepared. Walking over to Sam, he groaned as he placed his brother across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. The loss of blood was really taking its toll on him, making it even more difficult than usual.

As Dean approached the door to the house, he paused senses alert for any possible danger. But the house appeared to be quiet. Luckily the old door was missing, so entry wasn't a problem and neither would a hasty exit…at least they wouldn't be trapped inside. Dean walked carefully into the small parlor off the entry way. There wasn't any furniture, but Dean figured he could grab the sleeping bags from the trunk. He gently placed Sam on the floor, concerned by the lack of response from his brother. "Ok Sammy, I'm just going outside for a moment…I'll be right back!"

Before he left, Dean reached into Sam's bag and pulled out the canister of salt. He placed a large ring around the center of the room. At least he hoped the ghost couldn't get to Sam while he was out in the car. Dean moved quickly as he grabbed what he needed form the trunk. Stopping, he decided to try the car one more time, but it still wouldn't start. Dean placed his head on the steering wheel for a moment giving into the despair. But a moment was all he could allow as Sam needed him.

Dean grabbed the stuff, glad that the car was relatively close to the house. "I don't know how many more of these trips I can make…lets hope we don't need anything else!" Dean thought as he fought against the darkness that was threatening to take over as his body began to give out.

The house was still quiet…almost too quiet. Dean walked towards the house and listened to the silence, shivering at the pure evil that seemed to ooze from the mansion. He had to get back to Sammy. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of the wood shutters on the house slamming shut. "Oh Crap!" Dean ran through the front door and almost made it into the parlor, but just as he approached the doorway, the pocket doors slammed closed. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he kicked at the door. Dean pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed at the lock on the door. But even with the destroyed lock, the doors refused to open. "Hold on Sammy!" Dean ran for the Impala…he had to get the axe! Stumbling through the front door, Dean's knees almost gave way as another wave of dizziness assailed his senses, but he refused to give in. He had to get to Sammy before it was too late.

**ooooooooo**

Sam slowly opened his eyes trying to remember where he was. The air smelled stuffy and he was enclosed in complete darkness. "Dean?" Sam called quietly, he remembered finding his brother and then…it all came rushing back to him. The ghost of Doctor Myer had returned.

Sam could feel the trickle of blood from the head wound running down his face. But strangely neither his head or his broken wrist seemed to be bothering him. Sam decided that it was time that he try to get up…he needed to check on Dean. He was sure that Dean was hurt worse than he was letting on. He still shivered when he thought about how close he had come to killing his brother. He had to admit, at first it was kind of funny that Dean was invisible…but recent events proved how dangerous it could be. He hoped that spell wore off soon. He wanted his brother back, visible and healthy.

Shaking his head, Sam slowly started to sit up, but was stopped when his head hit something solid. Sam reached out with his hands, feeling the roughness of the stone above him. As he searched further, he could feel the stone walls surrounding him. Gasping, Sam searched desperately for his flashlight…he knew that he had put it in his pocket, but it was no longer there. "Dean!" Sam yelled again, his panic building as he realized where he was…but it couldn't be. This had to be another nightmare.

Sam could feel the air getting thinner around him, the blackness suffocating him. He needed light, light would send the darkness away. No, he needed to wake up…"Dean, please! I need you!"

"You're brother won't be joining you…he has troubles of his own right now. In fact, a little more blood loss and he may beat you to the next life!"

"You bastard…what have you done to him!"

"I haven't done anything to him…after all it was you who hit him with the car! Poor boy, medically speaking, his body is already shutting down. It won't be long before he will bleed to death."

"You're lying…I don't believe any of this…none of this is real!" Sam said forcefully, concentrating on keeping his breathing even. He had to believe that there was plenty of air, even though it felt like his lungs were bursting.

"Oh, but it is real Samuel. You and I are going to be best friends for the rest of eternity. I sense you wanted to know where I was buried…well now you know. You are sealed in the same crypt as my earthly body in the same cursed cemetery that I have had been trapped in all these years."

"NO! It can't be real…this is only in my mind and I will not let you win!" Sam tried to calm his breathing down, but his breath was beginning to come in short gasps.

"You just go on believing that Samuel…but when you breathe your last breath…you will realize your greatest fear…you will die alone and you will not be able to save your brother from his fate."

"NO!" Sam screamed, clawing at the ceiling above him as the Doctor's evil laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

**ooooooooo**

Dean held onto the Impala, desperately trying to get to the trunk of the car. He had to get the axe, he could hear his brother's screams echoing in the silence of the night. He had to get to him before it was too late. Dean's hand grasped the handle of the axe and started the journey back to the mansion. He fell to his knees, the axe dropping from his hand as his head continued to spin.

A breeze started to blow and was whipping up the loose leaves that swirled around the struggling form of the young warrior. Dean looked up and almost smiled as he saw the ghostly figure of the Doctor approaching him. Dean slowly reached into his jacket getting ready to pull out the sawed off shot gun that was loaded with rock salt. He had to time this right or both he and Sam would be in big trouble.

"Why do you struggle? Your brother will never wake from the nightmare I have placed him in. I can feel your body giving in to the loss of blood. You and your brother will pay for the death of my great grandson!"

Dean looked into the evil eyes of the spirit, his own eyes filled with the hatred that he felt for what this man had done and continued to do. He slowly got to his feet, venom dripping from his voice as he addressed the apparition in front of him. "You are the one who started your family's destruction…your pride and your greed have followed your kin from generation to generation. You are one sick bastard and I intend to send you to hell!"

"Brave words from a dead man. Look at you, you can barely stand and yet you think you can hurt me!"

"Who said anything about hurt! I'm going to smoke your ass you sick bastard!" And before the spirit could react, Dean pulled the gun from his coat and shot the spirit full of rock salt.

"NO!" The angry spirit yelled before disappearing into the night.

Dean wiped his arm across his sweaty face and took a quick look at his watch. He smiled as he realized why the spirit hadn't attacked him. The sun would be up any moment now…he had made it to dawn. Dean quickly reached for the axe and hurried to get to his brother.

Dean tried to open the doors, but they were still jammed. "Sammy…can you hear me? I'll be there in just a minute…hold on!" Dean held his breath, hoping his brother would respond. But there was nothing but the sound of soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Dean made short work of the door, dropping the axe and kicking the rest of the door in. As he entered the room he stopped, shocked at what was on the other side.

"Aw Sammy…what did he do to you!"

TBC

Raven524: Enough Sammy and Dean angst yet? They still have a little ways to go, the ride is going to be a little rocky!


	26. Chapter 26 Ghost Busting

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 26 – Ghost Busting**

"_Aw Sammy…what did he do to you!"_

Sam was lying on the floor, curled into a tight ball. His breathing was coming in short gasps as the tears and sobs continued to flow. Dean walked carefully up to his brother, groaning as he knelt beside him, his own wound reminding him of his own weakened condition. "Sammy…wake up…you need to wake up!"

But Sam didn't hear his brother's pleading. He was locked in the nightmare that the spirit had created. "Dean please…I'm afraid…don't let me die in the dark…please…I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with the car…don't die Dean…I need you!" Sam's voice pleaded as his body continued to shudder.

"Sammy…I'm here, it's only a dream Sam. Sammy!" Dean shook Sam's shoulder gently, hoping the contact would help, but Sam continued to sob, his breath beginning to hitch as panic began to take hold.

"Ok, Sammy…we don't have time to deal with this right now…I have to get you out of here and back to Liz's house before our friendly neighborhood ghost decides to make another house call."

Dean picked his brother up and staggered towards the car. He hoped that it was working, or it was over. There was no way Dean would be able to carry Sam any further in his current condition. Dean lowered Sam gently into the passenger seat. Making sure that hood was closed, Dean got into the driver's seat and smiled as the engine turned over. "That's my baby…now time to get out of here!" Dean did a quick U-Turn and headed in the opposite direction. He figured that Sam had come from Liz's house…so this road must lead there. Reaching for his cell phone, Dean quickly dialed Liz's number.

"Hey Liz…yes, I'm fine. But I'm coming in hot…can you give me directions so that I don't miss your house? No don't remove the protective spells…I'll explain when I get there!" Dean listened as Liz gave him detailed directions. Luckily he should be within the protective area within the next 5 minutes.

"Hold on Sammy…we'll be at Liz's before you know it!" Dean didn't like the look on his brother's face or the labored breathing. As soon as Sam was safe, he was going to find that spirit's bones and toast him once and for all!

Liz sighed with relief when she saw the black Impala pull up to the back of her house. She knew that something was wrong from the sound of Dean's voice. As she hurried to the car, she smiled in genuine relief as she saw a figure emerge from the driver's side. "Dean…it's really nice to see you! I see you managed to start your wound bleeding again!"

Dean waved, not registering the comment at first. His main concern was getting to Sam. Liz moved quickly to help Dean get the unconscious form of his brother from the car. "Let me help Dean, you don't need to aggravate that wound any further." Liz took one side and Dean took the other as they got Sam into the house and onto the bed.

Dean stepped back, running a shaking hand through his hair as he tried to keep himself from passing out. He wasn't sure what the ghost had done to Sam, but from the looks of it, Dean was going to have his work cut out for him. He jumped as he felt Liz gently guiding him to the chair in the room. "Now, let me take a look at that wound…you won't do Sam any good if you pass out from loss of blood."

Dean gazed at Liz, blinking in surprise. "How did you?..." Dean's face broke into a smile of relief as it dawned on him. Liz could see him…the spell was broken.

Liz laughed as she saw the light go off in Dean's brain. "That's right…your visible again and not a moment too soon. How long were you going to go without taking care of your wound!"

"Well I've been a little busy, you know I had to stop for a beer and quickie with that hot waitress in town all while slaying the big bad ghostie and hauling my baby brother around…so how was your day?" Dean winced as he felt Liz working on his wound. As the adrenaline rush wore off, he felt the exhaustion set in.

"Very funny Dean…I swear, sometimes I think it's a toss up as to who is more stubborn…you or your brother over there!" Liz wiped her hands on the towel she had brought with her supplies. "Now, sit still while I apply more of this salve and bandage your wound again. I also brought you some of my tea…you need to drink it and get some rest…"

"Sorry Liz, but I have to help Sam. I don't know what that bastard did to him, but he won't wake up!" Dean looked over at the figure of his brother curled up on the bed, tears running down his face as he mumbled under his breath.

Liz sighed as she finished wrapping the bandages around Dean's waist. "You mentioned that someone did this…who?"

"I'm not sure how, but the original Doctor Myer has been released from his grave and is now trying to kill both of us. I guess he took the death of his great grandson personally…go figure!" Dean tried to get up from the chair, but the room spun and he quickly sat back down with a groan.

"Dean, you and Sam should be safe here in the house…the spells should keep that maniac away from here. Just rest here for a minute and let me take a look at your brother." Liz walked towards Sam. Remembering the last time, she made her movements slow trying not to startle him. She pushed his bangs back from his sweaty face and grimaced at the gash she saw on his temple. She also noticed that his left wrist was swollen. "Come on Sam…let me help you. I need to check your back to see how that is doing…don't be afraid, you are safe."

Liz lifted the back of Sam's shirt and sucked in her breath, some of the claw marks had opened again and looked infected. But she also saw extensive bruising around his ribs. "Dean what happened?"

Dean opened his eyes, surprised he had fallen asleep for a moment. "The Doctor decided to toss him around a few times for the hell of it…as soon as Sam is stable, I'm going to torch that bastards bones and send him straight to hell!"

Liz patted Sam on the shoulder as she headed to get what she would need to work on his wounds. "Dean, I think he may have a concussion…that is why he is still unconscious. I'm going to clean up his wounds and then we'll see if we can wake him. You just rest there for a little bit. You have done all you can for now. I'll be back in just a moment."

As soon as Liz left the room, Dean stood on unsteady legs and moved to sit beside Sam on the bed. He felt the tears fall as he listened to his brother's soft plea for help.

"Dean, please…I can't…can't find you…Dean!" Sam groaned, but his eyes remained closed. His hands reaching as if searching for something. Dean grabbed Sam's hand in his own, sitting on the bed, he pulled his brother into his lap.

"I'm here Sammy…I'm here…all you have to do is wake up…please Sam…" Dean felt Sam's struggles still slightly. "That's it Sam…I'll be here when you wake up…I promise…just keep fighting for me…I can't do this without you!" Dean continued to hold his brother as his eyes finally closed, he couldn't fight the exhaustion in his body any longer.

Liz returned and smiled as she saw the two brothers sleeping side by side. Dean holding his brother as if he could shield him from the evil in the world. Working carefully, Liz gently cleaned the wound on Sam's head, applying her salve and a bandage. Next she carefully wrapped Sam's wrist and applied the ice bag she had brought with her. "I really need to take care of your back Sam, but I think it's more important that you and your overgrown watch dog get some sleep. I'll be back in a bit to check on you two…try to rest." Liz didn't know if Sam could hear her, but she hoped that he would wake soon.

**oooooooo**

_Sam was relieved that the voice of Doctor Myer was gone, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape from the tomb. As he curled onto his side, the tears began to fall. He had failed his brother again. The Doctor was right, Dean's wound probably re-opened when Sam hit him with the car. He also knew that his brother would sacrifice himself to save him. He was sure that Dean was probably not taking care of his wound._

"_God, I can't stand this…please Dean, help me wake up…please let this be a dream!" Sam turned onto his back and once again tried to feel around with his hands. All he could feel was the coldness of stone. He remembered that the last time, he had been able to hold on until Dean had found him. Well, he would do the same…a strange calm seemed to come over Sam and his fear was a little less as he thought about his big brother._

_Dean's invisibility had made Sam realize how much he needed his brother. Even when he knew that Dean was near by, he had missed the simple assurance that Dean could communicate with a twist of his lips or the glint in his eye. How many times had he woke from a vision or a nightmare to his brother's calming presence. Sam knew that the only reason he was able to tolerate his burden was because he had someone to share it. When his fears became too big to handle or the guilt threatened to drown him…Dean was always there with the lifeline. _

"_Dean…I need you…where are you?" Sam cried into the darkness, hoping to see the light that his brother always brought with him. A light that always found Sam when he was lost in the dark. But for some reason, that light didn't appear. The fear began to build again as Sam started to wonder if the Doctor was right…maybe Dean couldn't help him this time. He had to get out of here and help Dean!_

_Sam stared at the darkness above him, picturing the stone lid as a small pebble, just like he had before. He had been able to help move the lid before, he could do it again. Concentrating, Sam tried to focus his energy on moving the stone…the pain in his head began to grow as the sweat poured down his face. "Come on Damn it!" Sam continued to struggle, but in the end all he was left with was a severe headache and the knowledge that he had failed again._

TBC

Raven524: So, our boys are safe…or are they…hmmmm…guess you will just have to keep on reading…next chapter will post soon (I think…maybe?). Once again thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story…the site was giving me funny messages again when I tried to respond to you all…if you didn't hear from me…please accept my heartfelt thanks! Now on to the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27 Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 27 – Awakenings**

Dean's eyes snapped open. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust before he realized what had woken him up. Sam was moaning in his sleep once more. "Failed…can't move…can't breathe…sorry Dean…can't…"

Dean quickly leaned forward as he saw his brother struggling for air, his arms flailing weakly, clawing at the air above him as if he was trying to escape. "Sammy!" Dean cried as he tried to keep Sam from hurting himself. But Sam continued to fight against some unseen nightmare that Dean couldn't see.

"God…so cold and dark…Dean please…don't let me die in the dark…please.." Sam's breathing was coming in short gasps and it looked like his lips were turning blue. Dean eased himself out from under Sam's shuddering body, he had to get his brother awake!

"Sammy…listen to me…you have to hear me!" Dean shook Sam gently, not wanting to aggravate any of his injuries. "Damn it Sammy…don't do this…wake up…that's an order!" Dean tried using his father's commanding tone. But even that couldn't break through.

"He thinks he's back in the tomb" came a quiet voice from the doorway. Liz had heard Dean's frantic cries and had come to investigate. She remembered Sam's previous panic attack before they had found Dean.

"How did you get him to wake up?" Dean asked as Sam's moans were becoming weaker. He could feel his brother slipping away from him.

"I think the problem this time is his head injury Dean, did he ever regain consciousness after he hit his head?" Liz was thinking that maybe this was going to be beyond her abilities to heal. Sam should be in a hospital, but the nearest one was over 2 hours away.

"No, but that ghost did something to him…Sam must believe that he is back in the tomb. Look, Sam and I have this connection…I was able to help him once before with some help from our friend Missouri. Can you help me?" Dean had only connected with Sam under Missouri's supervision. He knew that if he didn't pull out in time, he could die as well as his brother. He and Sam had discussed it afterwards and Sam had made him promise he would never try it unless someone else was there to watch his back.

"Sure Dean…what do you need me to do?"

"I just need you to watch, if you see either one of us having trouble, you need to wake me up." Dean looked at his watch and saw that it was still early in the afternoon. At least he shouldn't have to worry about the ghost for a few hours yet. "And Liz, if you see any sign of the spirit, you don't handle it yourself…just wake me ok?

"He shouldn't be able to get into the house Dean and I have fortified the spells around the clearing…I'm not sure if they can keep him totally out, I mean he may be able to appear, but they should diminish his powers significantly.

"Just promise me you won't try to take the spirit on by yourself Liz, I have to know you'll be here watching my back." Dean placed a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll watch your back…just hurry and help Sam, it doesn't look like he will be able to last much longer!" Liz was concerned by the weak sobs coming from the bed. Sam had stopped tossing, but his body still shuddered. His breathing was now almost non existent.

Dean quickly reached into his bag that he had left in the room earlier. He pulled out a small black bag that contained the crystal that Missouri had given him. He moved quickly to sit on the bed, once more pulling Sam into his lap as he began to focus on reaching his brother.

_Sam couldn't breath and he couldn't see. His world had shrunk down to just trying to get air into his starving lungs. Sam cried for his brother, knowing that his death would be hardest on Dean. Dean would blame himself…if only Sam could see him just one more time. He needed to know that his brother was safe._

_Sam blinked, was it his imagination or was it getting brighter in the tomb. Sam closed his eyes, he must be hallucinating. But then he heard the voice, the voice that he had been straining to hear ever since he woke up in the crypt. "Sammy….Sammy…I'm here!"_

"_Dean?" Sam whispered brokenly, afraid to believe, yet needing to with every fiber of his being._

"_Yeah kid, it's me. Remember the way I helped you at Missouri's house when you couldn't fight the demon?"_

"_Yes, you mean your inside my mind, like before?" _

"_Yep, and I gotta say Sam, it's still quite a mess in here…you really should clean house once in a while, jeez!" _

"_But that means…"_

"_Yes Sam, you are unconscious…that damn Doctor threw you against the car and you hit your head. But you are safe now. All you have to do is wake up."_

"_Dean, you promised you wouldn't do this without back up…what if I can't wake up…you'll die too…you need to go Dean…please I can't lose you!" Sam started to push his brother away from him._

"_Sammy…stop it! Have I ever broken a promise I made to you! Liz is watching our backs. She will wake me up if I am in any danger, so relax and stop pushing me away!" Dean panted, the energy it was taking to keep the connection was draining his already low energy reserves._

"_Ok Dean, but why can't I wake up…I've tried…it just seems so real…I still can't breathe…Oh God, Dean I can't….can't …"_

"_Sammy, listen to my voice just like after one of your nightmares. There is plenty of air Sam, you just need to breathe…in…out…in…out…that's it Sam, close your eyes what they are seeing isn't real. You are not in the crypt, you are lying on Liz's bed. It's ok to wake up now Sam…just follow my voice…follow me!"_

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed against the panic that was still trying to steal his breath. He concentrated on his brother, followed his presence with his mind and once again Sam was able to break out of the darkness.

Liz watched in amazement as Sam's eyes began to slowly open. She reached over and grabbed Dean's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Come on Dean, you need to wake up…Sammy is waiting for you!"

Dean's eyes snapped open, his head was pounding and he felt weak as a kitten, but right now he didn't' care because he could see the soft brown eyes of his brother searching for him. "Hey kiddo, welcome back!" Dean smiled as he saw Sam take a shuddering breath.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cracked as he finally saw his brother's face and felt his strong arms supporting him.

"The one and only…do you think you can sit up now?" Dean gently helped his brother sit up on the bed, while he slid to sit beside him. He watched carefully as Sam reached up and felt the bandage on his head.

"How long?" Sam gasped as pain lanced through his head when he touched the wound. He was exhausted, and felt like he could sleep for a week…but he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. The last two times he had fallen asleep he had ended up back in the crypt…he didn't think he could handle it if it happened again.

"You've been out for about 10 hours now Sam…how's your head feeling?" Dean turned Sam's face so he could see his pupils. He smiled as he saw that they looked normal.

"Like it hit your car Dean…did you take care of our new friend?" Sam asked, trying to divert attention from himself.

"Sorry bro', but I had my hands full dragging your heavy ass back here. Besides, we don't know where he is buried."

"I do…he told me. The bastard is in one of the crypts in the mausoleum. We need to salt and burn his bones Dean…I can't go through this again…I just can't…" Sam looked down, hating to show weakness in front of his older brother.

Liz spoke up for the first time. "Look, we can't get to the cemetery before dark and you two are in no shape to do anything unless you get some more rest. Now, I'm going out to fix something for all of us to eat. Then you two will sit still why I apply more of my salve to your wounds and drink my tea…then you may as well try to get a good night sleep. We can worry about getting rid of the evil Doctor first think tomorrow morning." Liz turned and headed for the kitchen without waiting to hear what the boys had to say.

Sam smiled as he turned to Dean. "Who put vinegar in her corn flakes?"

Both boys laughed softly as they got up to join Liz in the kitchen. At least for the moment, they were safe and they had each other, they could worry about the rest later.

TBC

Raven524: So Sammy is back, and for those who haven't read my previous story "Double Trouble", a little background. Dean has the ability to connect to Sam's mind, but only if Sam permits it. I decided that Dean needed to have a little power of his own so that he didn't feel left out. I like letting the boys use their special abilities now and then! Let me know if you liked it or not…just press the little button!


	28. Chapter 28 Hidden Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 28 – Hidden Enemy**

Sam helped Dean over to the sofa as Liz cleared the dinner dishes from the table. Sam was worried about his brother, Dean was looking pale and during dinner he had caught him nodding off more than once. "Dean, you need to get some rest…you've lost too much blood."

"I'm fine Sammy…how's your headache, any better?" Dean sighed, he knew that Sam was right but they had to make plans to get rid of the good Doctor. Not to mention, he knew that Sam was also exhausted and in pain…he had to be alert in case Sam needed him again.

Sam shook his head and then regretted the motion, his head was killing him. "No, but at least it's not any worse. But heh, I'm used to them now, so you don't need to worry. Really Dean, you have to get some sleep. I'll keep watch and see if I can find anything else in the good Doctor's journal to verify where he is buried. I don't know, maybe I should make a trip into town to check the city records."

"No way Sam, you aren't going anywhere without me…we can run into town in the morning. Besides, I thought he told you where he was buried."

"He did, but I don't know if I trust him. I was also thinking we should check to see where each of the doctor's relations are buried…we don't need grandpa or daddy Myer coming out to play. I just need to make sure Dean." Sam turned away from Dean, but not before Dean caught the look of fear in Sam's eyes. Not much spooked his little brother, but this family had done a number on him.

Liz walked into the room with a tray containing the things she needed to work on the two brothers. She hoped that her herbal cures would be enough to help them, especially since there now was no medical assistance any where near by. "You know, it just dawned on me. The town is going to have to advertise for a new doctor…Doctor Myer was the only one in this area."

"I wonder why more physicians haven't set up shop in one of the near by towns?" Sam mused as he eyes the cup of tea sitting on the tray with distaste.

"From the little that I read of great grand daddy's journal, they made sure that any other doctor's were encouraged to move on…I have to say, that bastard deserves to be sent to hell. It's a good thing that there is no Doctor Myer the fourth…I've never seen a family that was so totally evil." Dean tried to get more comfortable on the sofa, the pain in his side still reminding him it was there.

Liz spoke up. "Well there was a Doctor Nathan Myer the fourth, but he was killed in a car accident…it was a shame really because he was nothing like his father. He and I met on campus and talked quite a bit. His father was insisting that he continue in the family business, but Nathan never wanted to be a doctor, he wanted to pursue a career in art."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean as he responded. "Yeah, I can sympathize with him…that must have really angered his father…especially since all the sons became doctors before him."

Liz continued "Yes, he told me that his father had disowned him, told him never to come back to the family…but the weird thing was, he said his father actually sounded afraid. A few weeks later, Nathan's car went off a cliff…they figured he lost control, but I always wondered…"

"Dean, did you read the whole journal?" Sam asked quietly

"Well, not exactly, I mean I figured the important stuff would be near the end, so I started there. Why?"

"I'm not sure...its just that the good doctor tortured me to get the journal. I assumed it was because he didn't want to be exposed…but maybe…maybe it was something else. Where is it now?"

"I left it upstairs in the bedroom, hold on I'll go get it!" Dean started to rise from the sofa, but his legs wouldn't obey him. He groaned as he fell back, closing his eyes as the room began to swim.

"Dean, you need to rest. I'll go get it…"

Liz stood looking at both men in front of her. "Neither one of you will be moving…I know where it is and I will get it…both of you stay put. I'm running out of herbs and potions to treat your injuries and I certainly can't pick you up if you pass out…now sit!"

Sam grinned as he watched Liz head up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight, he got to his feet and went to help his brother lay back down. "Dean, why don't you get some sleep…I'll wake you if anything happens ok?" He knew that Dean was fighting to stay awake to protect him.

"You need to get some sleep too Sammy…I need you sharp to watch my back."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll get some sleep…now stop fussing over me and close your eyes." Sam smiled as he saw Dean's eyes starting to close.

"You better be here when I wake up Sammy…I mean it…you…" Dean's words trailed off as he fell into a much needed sleep.

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder as he pulled up the cover that Liz had provided. "Sweat Dreams big brother!"

Sam had just sat back down when Liz returned with the journal. "You know Sam, you should be getting some sleep as well. Your body has been through a lot the last couple of days and my herbs can only do so much."

Sam knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit his fear. He was terrified to fall asleep…terrified that he would be caught by his latest nightmare. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he knew that each time he slept, he would find himself back in the crypt. He was hoping the answer would be somewhere in the journal.

"I will Liz, but first I want to read the journal. If what I suspect is right, just salting and burning the bones won't be enough. Besides, I am resting…believe me, I'm not going anywhere for a while. Why don't you go on up and grab some sleep yourself. We can all talk about what needs to be done in the morning."

Sam began to read the journal, most of the beginning entries were pretty routine. Dr. Myer seemed to be a pretty caring person from the descriptions in the beginning of the journal. In fact, it looked like at one point, he was actually friends with Matthew Cleary. Sam rubbed a tired hand through his hair as he wondered what had happened. Deciding that he needed a caffeine boost, Sam went to the kitchen in search of some coffee. While he waited for it to perk, he went back out and checked on Dean, lightly touching his brother's forehead he was glad that there was no fever. Dean moaned softly in his sleep, but did not wake up.

Sam knew that part of his brother's exhaustion was due to Dean's use of his special ability to connect with him. Missouri had warned both of them that this ability was to be used sparingly as it was dangerous for Dean. She had explained that no ability came without a price and the over use of that ability could be dangerous to the individual. That is why Sam had made Dean promise to never use his ability unless there was someone there to break the connection.

He smiled at his older brother as he realized that he had kept his promise, he just hoped that Dean would never have to chose to break the promise. Sam walked quietly out to get the coffee as he wanted to finish reading the journal by the time the others woke up. He knew that the answer was somewhere in that book.

Opening the book, Sam began to read once more. Suddenly, he sat up straighter as he found what he had been looking for. He quickly read the passages, his blood running cold as he realized that Liz's spells would not protect them against this. Moving quickly, Sam went to get his bag. Pulling out the salt, he began to salt around all the windows and doors. As he finished, he realized that the book he needed to copy the protective symbols from was still in the trunk of the car.

Sam looked at Dean trying to decide if he should wake him up…but in the end he decided against it. He would just make a quick trip to the car and come back. Sam grabbed the shot gun and a bottle of holy water from his bag and started towards the front door. His sense of urgency growing as he realized how vulnerable they all were at this point.

Sam opened the door and stepped out into the night, looking around to make sure that there was nothing in sight. The car was only a few feet away, but it may as well have been miles. Sam knew the risk, but he was willing to take it to protect Dean and Liz. Walking quickly, Sam opened the trunk and grabbed what he needed. As he closed the trunk, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the figure of Nathan Myer standing between him and safety.

"Going somewhere Samuel?" The spirit asked as it began to close the gap.

"I'm not, but you will be…you'll be going where you belong…back to hell." Sam backed up, bringing the shot gun up and taking aim. He groaned as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and thrown. Once again the shot gun falling out of his reach. Sam landed on his bad wrist and groaned in pain. Rolling over he slowly got to his feet, facing the apparition once more.

"Samuel, you should know by now that you can't escape your destiny…my great grandson dictated that you should die in the crypt and there you will be sent. Then I will kill your brother and your little friend. Thanks to you, me and all that followed me in my line are now doomed."

"Don't look at me…you are the one who made the deal. You should know that in the end, the demon will always win. Eventually, you will have to pay the price with your soul. You condemned your family when you made your bargain with the devil…not me or anyone else!"

Inside, Dean moaned softly in his sleep. He opened his eyes, looking for Sam but Sam was not in the chair. Dean slowly sat up, calling softly for his brother. "Hey Sam, where are you?" Just as Dean stood and started for the bedroom to check to see if Sam had gone there to sleep his heart froze in his chest.

The sound of a gun shot rang through the night air followed by a scream.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay, but this chapter is a bit longer. Hope you all enjoy it!


	29. Chapter 29 Under Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 29 – Under Attack**

_The sound of a gun shot rang through the night air followed by a scream._

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he bolted for the door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the shot gun floating in the air and Sam laying on the ground just beyond, a look of pain on his face. "Oh God, Sammy!" Dean ran towards his brother but stopped when the shot gun headed towards him. Dean instinctively reached and grabbed the gun, looking around trying to find the source of Sam's distress.

"Dean, we need to get back into the house quickly…I think I got rid of him for the moment, but he will be back…I can still feel him near by!" Sam groaned as he tried to get to his feet. Sam had been able to use his telekinetic ability to raise the shot gun and shoot it at the last moment, but it had taken the last of his energy. He swayed as he got onto his feet, his head threatening to explode from the pain.

Dean moved quickly and placed Sam's arm over his shoulder, he kept the shot gun handy as he helped Sam back into the house. As he entered the door, he noticed for the first time the salt in front of the door. He also noticed that Sam was gripping the book that Bobby had given him tightly in his good arm. Dean place Sam on the sofa and went back to close the door, making sure that the salt ring was undisturbed.

Sam sat on the end of the sofa, fighting the nausea that was threatening to erupt. The pain worse this time than ever before. Sam guessed it had something to do with his physical condition and the fact that he had used his powers more then once in the past few days. Missouri had warned him against over using his abilities…she had told him it would take time before he could use them more frequently. Sam sighed as he felt his big brother sit next to him on the sofa, placing a calming hand on Sam's shoulders. Sam couldn't meet Dean's eyes, he knew that his brother would be furious with him…he had told Dean he would wake him before doing anything…but at the time he felt it was more important for him to get some rest.

Sam waited for the tirade while he took shallow breaths trying to keep his stomach under control. Sam didn't even look up when he heard Liz enter the room. "Dean, what happened!"

"I was wondering that myself…I woke up to find Sam here outside taking target practice. Care to tell us what that was all about Sammy?" Dean didn't like the way his brother was acting. He could tell that Sam was sick to his stomach and probably had another one of his headaches, which meant he had used his spoon bending powers outside. He knew from experience that Sam would tell him when he was ready and not before. But he also knew that Sam was hiding something from him. "Come on little brother…when were you going to tell me that we are facing some kind of demon?"

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair, wincing as he realized his wrist was now probably broken. "Dean, I'm not hiding anything ok…its just there was no time and I thought I could handle it…and I did!" Sam realized he sounded like a 16 year old who had been caught driving the family car without permission.

Dean took a deep breath, fighting his anger and frustration with his brother. He knew that Sam hated being treated as if he couldn't take care of himself. He also knew that Sam could handle most situations and had done in the past. But he had to try to get him to understand. "Sam, look man, I'm not mad at you…at least not much anyway. I understand you wanting to handle things on your own once in a while, but what is our number one rule?"

Sam took a deep breath repeating the phrase his father had drilled into the boys at a very young age. "Never go into a situation without backup or a backup plan of escape in case things go wrong…but Dean, I knew all I had to do was yell and you'd be there. Beside, I took the necessary precautions even though all I was doing was going a few feet to the car."

"You should have woken me up Sam, you should have told me what was going on so that I could help you."

"And would you have let me go alone?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother to see his brother's face.

"Probably not by yourself, no…but I would not have excluded you either." Dean sighed. The truth was; he knew that if the situation had been reversed, he probably would have done the same thing. Deciding to change the subject, he pointed to the salt by the front door. "So, what's with the salt Sammy?"

Sam sat back, massaging his forehead, he knew they didn't have time if they were going to make sure that the house was protected. "Dean, we need to place the protective symbols around the house. Liz's spell won't keep the demon from entering here. We need to hurry before it's too late!"

Liz had been watching the interchange between the two boys and was just getting ready to ask them what the hell was going on when she felt something. Turning she tried to identify what it was when she felt a sudden pain in her head. Screaming in pain she fell to her knees as a voice sounded in her mind.

"_The salt may keep my physical presence out…but I can still visit using you. You will do what I say or you will die witch…do you hear me. Let me in and the pain will stop!"_

Dean was instantly beside Liz, watching in horror as he realized what was happening. He knew he only had moments to react. "Sorry Liz…but it's the only way" Dean hit Liz in the face, knocking her unconscious. He quickly carried her to the bedroom as Sam followed behind him.

"It's getting to her already. I was afraid of that. It sensed her psychic abilities and is attacking her…we have to hurry Dean!" Sam reached into their bag and pulled out a length of rope. He and Dean quickly tied the young woman to the bed being careful to make sure the knots were tight but would not hurt her.

"Ok Sammy, lets get those symbols up before he gets any stronger!" Dean and Sam quickly went through the house and placed the symbols to repel demons and double checked the salt rings. A few moments later they met back in the bedroom. Liz was tossing on the bed and moaning.

"_NO, go away…I don't want you!"_

"_But my dear, if you let me I can give you what your heart desires most…you will never be alone again. All I ask is that you let me help you."_

"_I don't know who or what you are, but I don't need your help!" _

"_Have it your way…next time we meet, you will die!" _

Sam watched as Liz began to quiet. "I think it's working Dean. I don't think it is strong enough to force its way in yet."

"Lets hope so, otherwise we're going to have to do an exorcism…all we can do now is wait for her to wake up." Dean sighed as he saw the bruise forming on her jaw. He knew that was going to hurt when she woke up.

"All we can do is wait Dean. I just hope we got the symbols up in time."

Dean motioned to the chair as he notice his brother starting to sway on his feet again. "Sammy, sit down before you fall down. Stay there and watch Liz while I get you some pain killers for that head of yours and it looks like we also need to splint your wrist."

Sam decided to listen to his brother, falling into the chair with a moan. He closed his eyes, but quickly forced them back open. He wouldn't fall asleep…not until he was sure this was over. He knew that somehow the demon that was driving the spirit of Nathan Myer had attached itself to him, making him relive the moment in the crypt over and over again in his sleep. He only hoped that once they had exorcised the demon and burned the bones of the ghost, the nightmares would go away.

Dean returned and saw the brief look of fear in his brother's eyes. He also noticed that Sam was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Sam, you need to tell me…what did that spirit do to you? Why won't you go to sleep?"

Sam jumped and looked away, he hadn't meant for Dean to see his fear. But as per usual his brother had zeroed in on the problem. "Look Dean, I'm not sure, but every time I have closed my eyes…I end up back in the crypt…I mean, I tell myself it's a dream but it seems too real…I'm afraid one of these times I won't be able to wake up. We have to figure out a way to get rid of this thing once and for all!"

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, you're going to have to sleep sometime…your body is going to force you sooner or later. Look, if you fall asleep either Liz or I will always be near to wake you. The only reason you had trouble this last time was you had used your head as a battering ram."

Sam shook his head. "No thanks Dean, I will stay awake as long as I can…I just can't…I can't go through that again, even in a dream" Sam hated the way his body began to shudder and his breathing began to hitch in his throat as the memory of those long hours in the crypt came back to him.

"Sammy, hey little brother where did you go there?" Dean gently shook his brother's shoulders, not liking the change in his brother's breathing or the paleness of his face.

Sam blinked and focused once again on his brother's concerned face. "Sorry Dean, I guess it affected me more than I want to admit. Anyway, we need to figure out how to get rid of this thing before it attacks Liz again. If I understand the way this demon works, now that the Myer's are all dead, it must find a new victim."

"And you think it may try to attach itself to Liz?" Dean asked, casting a concerned gaze towards the young woman laying on the bed.

"Yes Dean…I think it may try, but if can't it will kill her along with both of us."

"Ok Sammy…so how do we kill this bastard!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I'm giving you all a break from cliff hangers. They are all safe (I think) for the moment and may even get to take a breather before the final battle (maybe?). Thanks for all your reviews! I know this was kind of a long arc to this story, but I hope you are all still enjoying it…just let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30 Demon Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 30 – Demon Revealed**

Sam shook his head as he tried to figure out a way to get rid of their current problem. "I'm not sure Dean, it looks like the demon is still tied to Nathan Myer's spirit. My guess is it somehow found the spirit after we burned his great grandson's bones. Which means…"

"Which means that if we burn great grand daddy's bones, the demon will be free to find another home…so how do we do an exorcism on a spirit Sammy?"

"Well if we were sure that Nathan Myer's spirit was still tied to his crypt and if we were sure that he had been buried in the crypt…then we could probably just use the devil's trap that we used on Meg. Of course, that would assume we could get into the mausoleum and prepare before Nathan Myer became active again."

"So, sounds like we need to make a trip into town…maybe stay there overnight to recoup and then come back to toast the spirit and send the demon back to hell…sounds simple enough."

Sam sighed. "Except we aren't sure that Nathan is tied to his crypt like Matthew was…he could follow us into town, try to get to Liz again…I mean the demon is going to be getting desperate to find a new home,"

"Do you have any idea what type of demon we are dealing with Sammy?" Dean looked over at Liz, wondering how long she would be out. He really wanted to get them all out of here at first light.

"I'm not sure Dean, my guess is it is some kind of lower level demon…probably a wish demon. It grants the person their secret desire in exchange for providing it a home. It sounds like it was somehow able to bind itself to the family, living from generation to generation."

"I get it, so when Nathan Myer the fourth was killed, the demon was going to lose it's home once his father was killed. But why didn't it just jump into someone else? Why did it stay with this family?"

"Well according to Nathan Myer's journal, the demon first appeared to him in what he describes as a dream. He offered the doctor his hearts desire, to be the only doctor in the area, giving him the prestige and wealth that went along with the position. But the doctor's wish didn't just include himself, he wanted it for each of his sons who followed in his footsteps…so when Nathan Myer the fourth didn't want to become a doctor…"

"You think his own father killed him?" Dean asked, trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Well the demon promised him that he and his kin would have his wish, but it never said how it would do it. If you read the beginning of the journal, you can see the change in the Doctor's personality. Once he agreed, the demon began to take over his personality and used him to commit evil acts…it would explain their behavior throughout the years. I believe that the demon forced the father to kill the son because the son refused to follow in his father's footsteps." Sam yawned, but continued to try to keep his eyes open.

"I get it, so the demon was tied to the family due to the deal that was made, but once the son broke the terms of the 'deal' all bets were off and the demon was able to begin planning to find a new home…talk about your cursed families!" Dean watched as Sam's eyes slowly began to close. He wasn't sure if he should keep his brother awake or not. He knew that Sam needed the sleep, but he also didn't want his brother to suffer from the nightmare that the demon had somehow locked him into. Dean watched as Sam fell asleep and decided to risk letting his little brother get some rest. He would keep watch over both Liz and Sam.

"OK, Sammy…you just rest, it's my turn to keep watch!" Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he pulled a quilt from the end of the bed and covered his brother. Dean reached into both his and Sam's bags, removing two small black bags. He quietly placed one purple crystal under Liz's pillow and the other he placed next to Sam on the table beside the chair. Missouri had told him that the crystals would prevent psychic intrusions and help ward off bad dreams. He hope it would work.

Dean stretched and pulled the small desk chair over beside the overstuffed chair that Sam was sleeping in. He decided that he would do a little more research as he pulled out his father's journal. "Well Sammy, you got the comfy chair this time…you are so going to owe me in the morning!"

**ooooooooo**

Outside the house, the spirit of Nathan Myer screamed in fury. He couldn't get into the house and something was preventing him from getting to his victims. The demon within Nathan Myer felt fear for the first time in centuries. He had sensed the strength of Sam when he had entered his mind. He had been able to shape Sam's nightmares only because the boy still had not dealt with the fear from his time in the crypt. It was a small opening, but just enough for the demon to influence the boys mind to relive the nightmare…relive the fear. It would continue until the boy either conquered his fear or died.

The young witch though was not as strong and the demon sensed her loneliness. That is what had drawn it to her…the wish demon could only possess the person if they accepted it's gift. The girl had rejected him, but then the Doctor had taken a little time to convince as well. He would wait for his opportunity…but first he had to figure out a way to stop the young hunters.

**ooooooooo**

Dean closed his father's journal, caressing the worn book as he let his thoughts wander to his father. He wondered what his father was doing now, he never said anything to Sam, but he sometimes missed hunting with his father. It wasn't that Sam was bad, it was just that Dean enjoyed not having to be in charge, be responsible for how things turned out. When he hunted with his Dad, all Dean had to do was follow orders. Of course, when he was hunting with his Dad, he then missed being with Sam.

Dean sighed, he sometimes wondered if his broken family would ever be whole again. When all three men hunted together, there was always tension between Sam and his father. Both wanting to take charge and Dean in the middle trying to stop the inevitable explosion. It wasn't that Sam wanted to be in charge so much as he always had to understand why they were doing something…he had a need to be included in the decisions that Dean had never needed when it came to his father.

Suddenly Dean heard a soft moan from his brother. He turned and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder hoping it would calm his brother. Sam seemed to settle back into a deep sleep. Dean just hoped that it was peaceful as his brother really needed the break. Once again Dean was amazed at how strong his brother was; he wasn't sure that he would have come out of that crypt able to function. Yet, other than the nightmares, Sam seemed able to continue on. He just wished he could tell Sam how proud he was of him…but that would break the chick flick rule that the brothers lived by.

Dean stood and went to check on Liz. As he neared the bed her eyes snapped open and he could see the panic in their depths. "Shhh…you're safe Liz" Dean soothed as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Wha…whe…why am I tied to the bed!" Liz's face changed from fear to anger in a blink of an eye. Before Dean could say anything she closed her eyes and said something under her breath. Dean backed up as he saw the ropes that held the young woman in place begin to untie themselves.

"_Damn, we forgot that Liz was a witch! Stupid move Dean!"_ He thought as he reached into his pocket for the flask of holy water that he always carried with him. He quickly doused Liz with the water while saying the word "CRISTO!".

Liz's eyes popped open, confusion evident in their depths. "What's wrong with you Dean…first you tie me to the bed; then you pour water all over me and you…you hit me!…have you lost your mind!"

Dean sighed with relief. "No, but you did for a little while Liz…you were visited by a demon. I'm sorry…but there was nothing else we could do…I had to act fast!"

Liz sat up on the edge of the bed, holding her sore jaw as she looked at Dean. "Wait…you mean I was possessed? How?"

Dean quickly related to Liz what he and Sam had discovered so far. "We couldn't be sure that you had rejected the demon until you woke up Liz…but considering your powers, I guess it's a good thing you aren't possessed!" Dean grinned as he nodded at the ropes laying on the bed.

Liz grinned. "Well you know what they say…you can't keep a good girl down!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he helped Liz to her feet. He was glad to see that she appeared to be ok. "We are going to go into town as soon as it is light outside…you may want to pack a bag. You are going to have to come with us this time Liz…it's not safe for you here as long as the demon has you in its' sights."

Liz shivered, she remembered the feeling of the demon as it tried to convince her to accept his offer. She had to admit, it was tempting…she really did hate the loneliness that had become her constant companion since her parent's death. But she also realized that once the woods were no longer haunted, she could begin to help people on a regular basis. No, she would not take the demon up on his offer…especially since she had seen the misery that had been caused by the Doctor after he got his wish.

"Ok, I'll go with you. But you are not going to leave me behind when it comes time to fight this thing. I have a feeling it's going to take all of us to defeat the spirit and the demon." Liz watched as Dean blushed. "I mean it Dean, if you try I'll just follow on my own…and as you saw, it's not so easy to keep me tied up."

Dean was getting ready to reply when he heard Sam's breathing begin to hitch as his brother screamed "Dean…help me…can't…can't breathe!"

TBC

Raven524: I know another cliffie, but the next chapter will be up soon…I promise! Thanks for all the great reviews…I really love them all.


	31. Chapter 31 Heading for Town

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 31 – Heading for Town**

_Dean was getting ready to reply when he heard Sam's breathing begin to hitch as his brother screamed "Dean…help me…can't…can't breathe!"_

Dean hurried over to his brother, concerned by the bluish tinge around Sam's lips. He should have kept a closer watch! "Sammy! Wake up!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and began to shake him. The tears began to flow down Sam's cheeks and his body began to convulse from the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs. "Damn it Sammy…listen to me…it's just a nightmare. You are safe, just open your eyes and you'll be fine!" But the nightmare was refusing to let his brother go.

"Dean you have to wake him up now…I don't think his body can take much more!" Liz cried as she watched in horror.

Dean decided it was time for desperate measures…he began to slap Sam in the face. Gentle at first, but increasing in strength until he saw his brother's eyes snap open and heard him gulp in air to his starved lungs. "That's it Sammy…now just slow it down, there is plenty of air here. Are you ok?" Dean asked as he watched his brother struggle to contain his panic.

Sam swallowed a couple of times, finally getting his breathing under control as he looked at his older brother. "Dude, you can get off me now…I'm fine!"

Dean backed up as he realized that he had been straddling Sam's legs to get him awake. Sam smiled softly when he saw his brother blush as the embarrassing position hit home. Sam decided to give Dean a break as he turned to Liz. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better…how's the jaw?"

Liz smiled. "Probably in better shape than yours…you know that brother of yours needs to come up with a better way to get our attention don't you think?"

Dean grumbled as he turned to leave the room. "Very funny…now if you two comedians are through, we have to get ready to leave here within the next hour!"

Sam and Liz both laughed as Dean left the room in a huff. Liz sat next to Sam with a sigh. "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"Nope…he's made of strong stuff. Besides, he'll find a way to get back at us later on…believe me…did I ever tell you about the time he put Nair in my shampoo?"

Dean listened as Sam and Liz continued to banter back and forth. He was glad that they were ok. He shivered as he thought about how close he had come to losing Sam again. They had to find an answer soon…He and Sam both needed rest and soon. Dean smiled as he saw the sun breaking over the tree line. "Come on you two, time's a wastin' and we have a ghost to toast!"

The ride into town had been uneventful, although the occupants of the car had remained vigilant throughout the drive. Until they were able to get rid of the demon and the spirit, none of them would feel safe. Sam couldn't rid the feeling that while the spirit may be bound to a particular location, the demon might have a longer reach. He looked at Liz with concern in his eyes…he knew how hard it was to repel a demon, they had to figure out a way to protect Liz.

As if reading his thoughts, Liz sighed in the back seat. "Look, I know you guys are worried about me…but if I understand correctly, the demon cannot take possession unless I accept its' offer. I have no intention of accepting its' offer…so you can just relax."

Sam shook his head, if only it was that easy. "Liz, you may not want it now, but the demon has a way of twisting things…believe me, it is very difficult to repel a demon."

"You sound like someone who has had to do it before…how did you do it Sam?"

Sam sat back and thought about it. To be honest, he really wasn't sure why the demon had failed. He was surprised when Dean answered the question for him. "Because Sam was too strong and just plain stubborn…don't worry Liz, we'll figure out a way to protect you. By the way, what was the wish that it offered to grant you?"

Liz was quiet for a few moments. Dean figured she wasn't going to answer when he heard a soft voice from the back seat. "He promised I wouldn't be lonely any more." Liz blinked back the tears as she looked at the passing scenery.

Sam reached back and grabbed her hand in his own. "Liz, you know that once this is over, there is no reason for you to stay out in the woods. The people in town will need you until a doctor can be found. You could move back into town…we will help you if you want."

Liz smiled and once again wondered at the fates that had sent these two into her life at this time. "Thanks Sam…I already decided that once this was over, I would do what I could for those who will accept my help. But remember, the good Doctor's family has spent years telling people that my 'cures' don't work. I'm afraid it will be an uphill battle."

"That doesn't sound like the woman who told me she wouldn't let anything keep her down!" Dean chided from the front seat. "Look Liz, I don't really know you that well, but I think that you can do whatever you set your mind to…ok kids, looks like we will be back in town in a few moments…anyone up for breakfast?"

Sam laughed, "That's my brother, always thinking with his stomach!"

"Well it's a good thing college boy…didn't they ever teach you that in order to keep your body going, you have to provide it with fuel?"

"Yeah, but your usual fuel consists of M&M's, coffee and greasy food…my body needs something more healthy to keep it going!"

"Look guys, I know of a restaurant in town that can meet both of your requirements…just make a left at the first stop light." Liz giggled at the boy's banter. She had never had a sister or brother, she wished that she had someone in her life that she could share moments with like Sam and Dean. They didn't realize how lucky they were…once again, she realized that she was all alone with no family and no real friends to speak of. Liz felt the loneliness creeping in and bringing with it the hopelessness and despair that normally came with it.

Sam looked back and saw the lost look that had come over Liz's face. He nudged his brother, "Why the long face Liz?"

Liz shook her head, quickly putting a smile on her face. The boys had enough problems to deal with…besides there was nothing anyone could do to make her part of a family…at least, not right now. "It's nothing Sam, I guess I'm just feeling a little tired after last night…some good food should perk me right up."

"You know Liz, any time something is bothering you, all you have to do is let us know. We really want to help." Sam said in the tone he used to coax people to open up to him.

"Thanks Sam…I appreciate it really. But right now, all I need is some food and a way to get rid of the evil that lives in the forest once and for all."

Dean pulled up to the restaurant, "Last one to the table pays the bill!" He yelled as he jumped out of the car and headed for the door. Sam smiled…sometimes Dean could be such a child. He watched as Liz followed on Dean's heals. Well, it looked like he was buying…of course he would need a loan from big brother since he had spent his last money on pizza a few days ago.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32 Finding Doctor Myer & Son

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 32 – Finding Doctor Myer & Son**

Liz was pushing her eggs around on her plate, listening to the two brothers argue over payment of the bill. They had tried to include her in on the conversation and the teasing throughout the meal, but she just couldn't get past the fact that in a few days, they would be gone and she would be alone_. "But you don't have to be alone."_ Liz almost dropped her fork. _"Where had that thought come from?"_ Liz wondered as she tried to shake her current mood off.

"Liz are you ok?" Sam once again shared a concerned look with his older brother. They had both noticed that she had become quiet during the meal.

"Huh…oh, sorry I was just thinking…how are we going to get rid of both the demon and the spirit of Nathan Myer? I mean, you guys have done this before right?"

"Well, we have an idea…but first we need to do a little investigating. Sam is going to go to the library and I'm going to the county records building. We need to first verify where Nathan Myer is actually buried. Then we can take it from there."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Liz looked at Dean with a gleam in her eyes.

"I thought you could go with Sam and help with the research in the library. I will pick you guys up there after I finish with the county records building. Remember we also want to make sure that we locate the bones of Nathan the second as well. We don't need him popping up unexpectedly."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan Dean…oh, by the way…last one to the car pays the bill!" Sam grabbed Liz's hand and headed for the Impala before Dean could move from his seat. Dean smiled as he heard the giggles coming from Liz and Sam. It was worth paying the bill to hear a genuine laugh coming from his brother again.

A short time later, Sam and Liz were working in the stacks. "So, what exactly are we looking for Sam?" Liz asked as she watched him scanning through microfiche copies of newspaper clippings.

"Well, I'm looking for any articles that may have covered the death of the Myer family or if we are really lucky, maybe we can find the obituaries. They may tell us the final disposition of the body."

"Right…sounds like fun. You mean you do this for a living?" Liz started reviewing some of the fiche copies that Sam had pulled.

"Yep…but they never really described this part in the college brochures for ghost busting." Sam smiled as Liz slapped his arm. He wasn't sure what was bothering her earlier, but she seemed to be feeling better now that they were actually doing something to solve the problem. He just hoped that she would tell him or Dean if something else was bothering her. He knew that the demon would be trying to find a way in and would twist things so that Liz might not be able to tell that she was agreeing to be possessed.

"Ah Liz?" Sam figured he better try to explain some of this to her, just in case.

"Yeah Sam?" Liz looked up, rubbing her eyes from the strain of reading.

"You asked me earlier how I was able to repel the demons when they attacked me. I wish there was a simple answer, but one thing you need to know. Demons will lie to you, they will twist a weakness to their advantage…sometimes you may even find that you are having thoughts that don't feel like your own."

"You mean like at the house, when it felt like I was having a conversation in my head?"

"Yes, but it can also be more subtle. You need to let me or Dean know if you start feeling different or if you start having thoughts that bother you ok?" Sam saw Liz's face pale.

"So, you think that the demon is still after me and you think that I won't be strong enough to repel it?" Liz swallowed as she thought about what would happen if she somehow became possessed.

Sam reached over and put an arm around Liz. "Look, Dean and I will do everything we can to help you. Even if you do become possessed, there are ways that we can still drive the demon from you. The best thing you can do is to just be honest with us about how you are feeling or if you sense anything strange happening. We need to work together to get rid of the Doctor and the demon that drive's him."

Liz sighed. "Sam, I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to resist, you have to promise me that if it does get control of me, you'll do whatever it takes to get rid of it."

"Liz, don't worry…"

"Promise me Sam!" Liz looked at Sam's eyes, her own begging him for the reassurance that she would not have to live a life driven by the demon's evil.

"I promise Liz. Now we better get back to these newspapers. Hopefully Dean will be here shortly with the actual dates of death. That should make this job a little easier."

"Why don't we just wait for him to get here?" Liz put her hands on her hips, suspecting that Sam and Dean were just trying to keep her busy and out of the way.

"Because, he may not be able to find the records. Records get lost or misfiled. You'd be surprised how many times I have been able to locate the information before him…although how pretty the clerk on duty is may also have something to do with it." Sam smirked

An hour later Liz was ready to give up when something caught her eye. "Sam, I think I have something here...look its an obituary for Nathan Myer!"

"Good job Liz! Lets make a copy and we can review it later with Dean. Does it mention anything about Nathan Myer the second?"

"Nathan Myer is survived by his wife and his great grandson Nathan Myer the third…that means that Nathan Myer the second died before his father." Liz replied as she copied the article.

Sam stretched and yawned, the days without sleep were beginning to catch up with him. He was glad they found information on Nathan Myer, but knew that they should keep looking for his son's obituary. "Ok, so lets start working backwards from that date to see if we can find out what happened to his son."

Liz groaned. "Ok Sam, but first I need to make a trip to the lady's room, I'll be right back!"

Sam watched as Liz walked away. He pulled the article over about Nathan Myer and continued to read. The article confirmed that Nathan Myer had in fact been buried in the family mausoleum along with his son who had died tragically a couple of years before in a hunting accident. "Gotcha!" Sam said quietly as he folded the article and put it in his pocket. Now all they had to do was wait for Dean.

Sam sat in the quiet of the library. He remembered the times that he and Jessica had spent together in a library similar to this one. They had talked about their classes and their future. Sam sighed, he had thought that he had gotten over the pain, but moments like this reminded him that he would never be over the loss of Jess. As Sam sat thinking about how his life had changed, his eyes began to close.

_Sam could feel the cold of the stone surrounding him and the darkness that was all encompassing. His breathing began to hitch in his throat as he realized that it was getting harder to breathe. A part of his brain was screaming at him that this was just a dream…a nightmare. He knew he was in the library and somehow he must have fallen asleep. But unfortunately for Sam, the dream cause him to experience the same fear and panic that had almost drowned him when he was trapped in the crypt. "Dean…help me!" Sam screamed, praying that his brother would wake him from the nightmare_.

But Dean was across town cursing the filing system of small towns. He had found the death certificate of Nathan the second and Nathan the fourth…but the death certificate for Nathan the first was missing. He hoped that Sam was having better luck. Putting his notebook back in his pocket. Dean decided it was time to check on Sam and Liz. Dean smiled at the young clerk as he left the building, patting the phone number in his pocket. Maybe this time, he would call.

**ooooooooo**

Liz splashed water on her face, wondering again about her moodiness since they had come to town. It wasn't like her to dwell on bad things. She was normally a pretty upbeat person. But she kept having the same thoughts over and over again_. "Soon they will be gone and I'll be all alone."_

"Stop it!" Liz said out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror. "If you are messing with me demon, you can stop right now. I don't want your help…I've been doing fine on my own since my parents died and I will continue to survive without your help!"

"_Ah, but it could be so much easier. You fear the town's people still, I can make that fear go away. People will love you and you will be able to do what you have always wanted. You will be able to help people. Isn't that what you want, to be accepted and no longer alone. You know you want to give in, so why not do it?" The voice in her mind continued._

Liz felt herself thinking how nice it would be to be accepted, to have friends. "I said stop it! I won't listen to this kind of talk!" Liz slammed her fist onto the counter. "That's it, Sam is right I need to let him and Dean know what's going on with me before it's too late!"

Liz quickly walked from the bathroom back towards where she had left Sam. As she got closer, she saw a small group of people standing around a figure that was laying unmoving on the floor. "Sam!" Liz yelled as she pushed her way through the group. "Oh God, Sam!"

Sam was laying on the ground and he wasn't breathing.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 Watchful Eye

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 33 – Watchful Eye**

_Sam was laying on the ground and he wasn't breathing._

Liz was beside Sam in a moment. The head librarian put a hand on her shoulder. "We've been trying to locate the doctor, but he isn't in his office. I put a call into the county rescue service, they are sending the paramedics and the medivac helicopter...it should be here any moment now."

Liz shook the woman's hand off as she checked Sam's pulse. She felt it barely there, like the flutter of a butterfly wing. "Ok Sam, you just need to start breathing…work with me here!" Liz began mouth to mouth resuscitation, although she wasn't sure if it would work. She wished Dean was here to talk to Sam, she knew that he responded to his brother on a level that no one else shared. "Come on Sam breath!" Liz pleaded while she continue to force air into his lungs.

Liz spaced out everything that was going on around her, intent on one thing…getting Sam to breathe. She didn't notice the silence of the growing crowd or the sound of the helicopter as it landed in the street. She didn't even hear the commotion as the paramedics entered the room. Not until she felt hands pulling her away from Sam did she react. "No, I have to continue…he'll be alright…he has to be all right!"

"Miss, just step back and let us do our job!" The paramedic said as he continued to gently pull the girl away from the young man. "How long has he been like this?"

"Probably about 15 minutes now, we called when we first noticed he was having trouble breathing, he stopped breathing about 5 minutes ago, but a few seconds later Liz here arrived and began mouth to mouth on the boy…do you know what is wrong with him?" The head librarian turned to Liz. But Liz could only stare at Sam as they bagged him and got him ready for transport.

As the paramedics continued to work on Sam, Liz thought about her phone. She had to get hold of Dean. Stepping back slightly but never taking her eyes off Sam, she quickly called Dean. She hung up the phone after Dean assured her he would be there in less than 2 minutes. Liz went back to sit by Sam's head, kneeling down she began to talk to him. "Come on Sam, you can do this…your brother is on his way. Wait for him….he will be here."

A few moments later Dean raced into the scene, he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Sam lay motionless on the floor while the paramedics continued to work on him. He could see that Liz was crying and talking softly to his brother. Without thinking, Dean immediately took Liz's spot next to Sam's head. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder he leaned in and whispered. "Sammy, I'm here…it's ok to wake up now. Do you hear me Sam, you need to wake up because there is no way in hell I'm going to ride in a helicopter…you know how I feel about flying!"

Suddenly Sam gasped and pushed at the mask that was covering his face. His eyes frantically searching for his brother in the sea of faces that surrounded him. The paramedics quickly replaced the mask with oxygen which Sam also fought. He needed to see his brother. Dean moved in front of Sam, holding his hands to keep his brother from fighting the mask. "Sam, it's ok…you had a little breathing episode. You need to calm down and breathe deeply while the paramedics work on you ok?"

One of the paramedics placed a hand on Dean's arm. "We really should be getting him to the hospital to be checked out. His vital signs are returning to normal…do you know why he stopped breathing? Does he have a medical condition or an allergy that we should know about?"

Sam pushed the mask from his face and looked at Dean. "No hospital…please Dean, I'll be fine!" Dean nodded his head in understanding and he shared Sam's fear. If he wasn't there and Sam became unconscious, this could happen again. "Thanks for your help gentlemen, but if his vital signs are good, I'll just take him back to the hotel with me. He has asthma and must have forgotten his inhaler again…really Sammy, how many times do I have to remind you?"

The paramedic took a final listen to Sam's lungs and hearing that they were clear turned to Dean to have him sign the paperwork refusing further treatment. Dean reached down and helped an unsteady Sam to his feet, placing his arm around his shoulder he motioned to Liz to follow as he helped his brother out to the car. Sam slumped down in the passenger seat, exhausted. His head was still spinning and he felt a little nauseated. "Dude if you feel sick, let me know now…"

"I'm fine Dean…can we just leave please?" Sam sighed, this was getting old real fast.

Dean got into the drivers seat and headed for the hotel they had stayed at previously. He looked over at Sam who had his eyes closed. "Sammy…bro' you need to wake up for me!"

"I am awake Dean, just get us there quickly ok?" Sam was trying really hard not to make a mess in Dean's car. Suddenly breakfast didn't seem like it was such a great idea.

Luckily the hotel was close by. Dean jumped from the car to get them two adjoining rooms. He then quickly drove to the room, handing one key to Liz, he helped Sam out of the car and to their door. Sam stumbled into the room and headed for the bathroom. Dean sighed as he heard Sam losing his breakfast.

Dean knocked on the adjoining door and waited for Liz to open it. When he didn't get any response, he called softly. "Liz, hey are you ok? You need to open the door for me!" But there was no response except for a soft sound of sobbing coming from the next room. Dean was torn, he didn't want to leave his brother, but he also had to make sure that Liz was ok. Dean headed for the bathroom and found his brother sitting on the floor, too weak to continue standing.

"Come on Sammy, lets get you to bed." Dean saw the panic in Sam's eyes. "Don't worry, if you fall asleep, I'll be here to wake you right up, now come on I need to check on Liz!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked as he kept trying to clear his fuzzy brain.

"I'm not sure, but she isn't answering her door. Will you be ok for just a second?" Dean smiled as he saw his brother nod. Reaching for his lock picks, Dean quickly unlocked the connecting door and stepped into the other room. The room was dark but it didn't take Dean long to find Liz. She was curled on the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Heh, Sam's ok Liz…what's with the water works?" Dean gently rubbed her back, trying to get her to look at him.

Liz looked at Dean with fear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Dean, it was all my fault. I never should have left him for so long…I knew he was tired. If I hadn't been feeling sorry for myself, none of this would have happened!"

"Whoa there, take a step back…why did you leave?" Dean was worried about the defeated look he had seen in her eyes.

"I just meant to be gone for a moment, I mean nature calls and you have to answer right? But then the voice was back, telling me that I didn't need to be alone, I could be accepted by the town's people if only I would accept help….it was the demon wasn't it Dean?" Liz was terrified as she realized what almost happened because she had given in to a moment of self pity.

"It wasn't your fault Liz." Sam said tiredly from the doorway as he entered the room and sat on the opposite bed. "Remember, I told you this could happen, but you need to get past this. It was not your fault…the demon is playing with both of us, trying to keep us from getting rid of it. I heard the librarian tell the paramedic that you started breathing for me…you saved my life Liz. Even with everything else going on, you managed to hold it together long enough to do what had to be done. You will beat this…I know you will!"

Liz smiled at Sam, realizing that he was right. For the first time that day, she began to feel like her old self. "Thanks Sam…I don't know what I would have done without you and Dean. Why don't we head back and take care of this now? There is still some daylight left."

Dean shook his head. "We have to get our plan together so that we can get rid of this bastard once and for all. Since none of us is probably going to want to get any sleep any time soon, how about we start working on the details right now. Then later we can go grab a bite to eat."

"There he goes thinking with his stomach again!" Sam said as he rolled his eyes. He was glad Dean wanted to wait for a little bit because right now his stomach would probably protest. As the day became night, the three weary travelers began to make their plans.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Sammy fans can sleep…here is the next chapter early. Just a few more chapters to go in this tale with the battle still ahead. Thanks again to all those who have sent their reviews and to those who are reading the story…now on with the tale!


	34. Chapter 34 The Mausoleum

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 34 – The Mausoleum**

Sam yawned again as he struggled to keep himself awake as he watched his brother hustling pool. Liz was talking to some of the younger locals that she had met before. Sam was glad that she was beginning to make friends. Soon, she wouldn't need to hide any longer and it would be easier for her. He just hoped that the could get rid of the demon and the spirit tomorrow. Then he was going to sleep for a week.

Sam jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro' why don't you rack 'em up…you could use some practice!" Dean had been watching his brother who as per usual was sitting by himself and looked like he was falling asleep.

"Dean, I'm fine really…go ahead and play." Sam tried to hide another yawn.

"Look Sam, you've been chugging coffee all night, but I know that you are exhausted. You need to do something to keep yourself going until we can take care of our ghostly friend tomorrow. Now come on…unless you're afraid I'll beat the pants off of you again!"

"Fine…but when I beat you, I want your promise that you won't pout like last time."

"I don't pout!" Dean punched is brother lightly on the arm as the headed for the pool table.

They had agreed to spend some time at the local bar to pass the hours before dawn. Dean figured that Liz could catch a couple of hours of sleep, but he wasn't prepared to let Sam sleep until they had taken care of the demon. He still shuddered at the sight of his brother lying motionless on the floor of the library.

"Dean, it's your turn, unless you want to admit defeat right now!" Sam sighed, he knew that Dean was doing his best to protect him. But he could also see the exhaustion in his brother's face. "You know Dean, there's no reason that you and Liz shouldn't be getting some sleep…I mean, this is ridiculous, I can stay awake believe me!"

"It's ok Sammy…I'm too keyed up to sleep anyway. Besides, once we leave here you and I will need to get things ready while Liz catches a couple hours of sleep. I want to leave just before sunrise so that we have plenty of time to deal with the bastard."

Sam shrugged knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument, especially since Dean had been in super mother hen mode since the incident at the library. "Ok big brother let's see what you've got!"

**ooooooooo**

Dean stretched his shoulders as he continued to drive towards the cemetery. At least this time he could drive up to the mausoleum because he was pretty sure that Sam wouldn't be up to a hike in the woods. His brother had become more quiet since they left. Dean had tried to engage Sam in a conversation, but his brother would just shrug and stare out the window. He knew that if Sam didn't get some sleep soon, his brother would be in real trouble. At least Liz was getting some more rest as he saw her sleeping form in the back seat. "So Sam, we should be there soon…are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm good Dean…don't worry, I can do this." Sam knew that his brother was worried, but right now all he could do was try to stay awake. Every bone in his body was screaming for rest and yet he couldn't give in…not until this was over.

"Do we need to go over the plan again? I mean, you have been a little distracted…"

"Dean, I said I could do it…I'm not a child!" Sam turned from his brother. He knew he was being unfair, but right now he didn't have patience to deal with Dean's protective instincts.

Dean heard Liz moving in the back seat. "Morning boys…are we almost there yet?"

"We should be there in about 15 or 20 minutes. Are you sure you are up for this Liz, it can get pretty bad once the spirit and the demon figure out what we are up to."

"Dean, I've been fighting my great grandfather's spirit ever since I could remember…besides, my spells should help contain the spirit in the mausoleum while you try to exorcise the demon."

Dean had to admit, he was glad that they would have some extra help on this one. Both he and Sam were not exactly in prime shape. He just hoped that they had covered everything. He certainly didn't want to have to come back here again.

A few minutes later they pulled up behind the mausoleum. Dean and Sam grabbed their knap sacks from the trunk. They had filled them with what they would need late last night. Liz followed behind the boys, she hoped she would be able to maintain the spell. The plan was simple, Sam and Dean would burn the bones of the other members of the family, leaving Nathan Myer's bones go until the demon had been exorcised. Sam was going to work on putting the symbol that would trap the demon on the ceiling of the mausoleum. Hopefully once all the charms are in place, the spirit and demon would be trapped once they decided to appear. Dean had warned her that would be the most dangerous time as he and Sam had to be inside with the spirit/demon to do the exorcism and then burn Nathan Myer's bones.

As they approached the entrance to the mausoleum, Sam paused he could feel the evil coming from within. "Well, the good news is the spirit is inside…let's just hope he's a heavy sleeper!"

Dean handed Liz the container of salt to place around the interior of the mausoleum as he headed into the mausoleum, shot gun ready to shoot in case Nathan decided to wake up early. Sam paused before entering the door, he could feel the panic building, his breathing beginning to hitch as the memories of his captivity began to overwhelm him. Sam had never been this afraid in his life.

"Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked in concern as he saw his brother struggling to breathe.

"Dean, I don't know what's wrong…I can't seem to catch my breath…just…just give…me a minute ok?"

Liz looked at Dean "He's probably having a panic attack Dean, this had got to be hard for him…maybe he should wait outside. I can help you with most of this."

"Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother struggling to fight his fear. "Sammy…look, why don't you just wait out there, I'll let you know when we need you ok?"

Sam shook his head, taking a deep breath he entered the mausoleum. "I'm ok, let's just get this over with!"

Dean didn't look convinced as he watched the sweat bead on Sam's face. He could tell it was taking everything his brother had to stay inside. "Ok, but you know what, why don't we have Liz do the symbols while you help me with the others…that way we can take a break outside before we finish this."

Sam wanted to argue, but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay inside. He could feel his heart pounding with the pure fear that was running through his veins. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about me falling asleep!" Sam joked, trying to deflect the concern he could see in the other's eyes.

Liz quickly spread the salt like she was told and then grabbing Sam's book, she began working on the symbols. She wasn't thrilled with having to stand on the crypt, but Dean had made sure it was steady before helping her up. Luckily her training as a witch allowed her to quickly copy the symbols…it was actually pretty similar to some of the charms her mother had taught her. "I should be done in a moment boys…how's it going?"

Dean and Sam had pried off the lids of the other crypts and were busy salting and burning the bones. "Almost done here Liz…once you finish there, you better go outside and cast the spell."

Dean glanced at Sam who seemed to be in a trance of some sort. He followed Dean's directions as if he couldn't think on his own. "Hold on there Sammy, just a few more minutes and we can take a breather! We'll need to let the smoke clear before we work on Nathan."

Sam watched as the last set of bones were set on fire. Wiping his sweaty palms against his slacks, he began to head for the door. He had to get out, he felt the room swaying as he leaned for a moment against the wall. Dean saw his brother sway and headed towards him to give a helping hand, but Sam batted it away. "I'm fine Dean!" Sam said angrily.

"No your not Sam, your almost out on your feet! Now let me help you out of here!"

"I said, leave me alone Dean! How can I help you on future hunts if I can't enter a mausoleum…I mean you were able to fly on a plane even though you were scared to death…a plane I might add that was going to crash if we didn't get rid of the demon. I can't let my fear control me Dean…I can't!" Sam clenched his fists and pushed away from the wall, heading for the door.

Dean shook his head, coughing a little from the smoke as he went back to grab both their back packs. He had started to head for the door when he felt a slight wind beginning to develop in the room. "Get out of here Sam…I think he's waking up!" Dean watched as Sam exited the door, Dean was only a few steps behind, but it was a few steps too many.

Sam turned as he heard the heavy door of the mausoleum slam shut, trapping Dean inside.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for sticking with the story and once again a heartfelt thanks to all those who have sent me reviews.


	35. Chapter 35 Toasting the Ghost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 35 – Toasting the Ghost**

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he tried to open the door. "Dean, can you hear me?" Sam continued to pound on the door, but there was no sound coming from inside the Mausoleum. "Liz, keep trying to get the door open, I'm going to get an axe from the car!" Sam ran towards the Impala, cursing his weakness…he never should have left Dean alone in there.

Inside the Mausoleum, Dean was glad that the lanterns they had placed around were still lit, covering his mouth as the smoke continued to build in the small room. Ever since the door slammed shut, the smoke began to get thicker, making it difficult to breathe. Dean tried to open the door once more, but it still was stuck. He knew that Sam would be working on getting him out; he just hoped that he could last long enough. Coughing harder now, Dean looked towards the crypt that held the bones of Nathan Myer. He and Sam had removed the cover and salted the bones already…all Dean had to do was drop a match and the spirit would be history.

"You will die now hunter…then I will take care of your friends outside!"

Dean reached for the shotgun as the spirit of Nathan Myer began to form in front of him. He watched as the spirit hesitated for a moment before crossing the outer edges of the symbol that Liz had placed on the ceiling. As the spirit began to cross over, a loud scream echoed throughout the chamber. "Gotcha you bastard, you aren't going to be killing anybody!" Dean continued to hold the shot gun on the apparition as he backed towards the door. "Come on Sammy" Dean said under his breath, he didn't want to find out if the spirit would not be able to leave the circle.

Dean felt the wind grow in the chamber as the screams of the spirit increased; Dean dropped the gun to cover his ears. The force of the wind knocking him from his feet and slamming him into the door; Dean groaned as his ribs took the full force of the blow.

"You cannot contain me…I will be free!" The spirit shimmered for a moment and Dean blinked trying to watch. He tried to get back to the gun he had dropped as he saw the spirit begin to divide into two parts. Both looking like identical twin copies.

"Whoa…now there's something you don't see every day!" Dean thought as he reached for his cell phone. "Time to call in the troops!"

**oooooooo**

Liz tried one of her spells, but whatever was preventing the door from opening was stronger. Remembering that she was supposed to be casting a spell to contain the spirit, she stepped back and began the chant. She could almost feel something trying to push against her as she cast the spell. "I hope this works!" She thought as she once again blocked out everything else to concentrate of what she was doing.

As she finished the spell, she felt something cold deep inside her. Shivering, she began to rub her arms to get some warmth back into her body. Suddenly her mind felt like it was on fire. "Sam help!" She yelled as she fell to her knees, holding her head.

Sam heard Liz's scream as he closed the trunk of the impala. He had grabbed some holy water and a spare shot gun as well. He just hoped he could remember the exorcism rite. He had spent the night memorizing it…too many times he had had the book that he was reading from ripped from his hands. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to make use of the time. Now he was glad that he had done it, because all their supplied were locked in the Mausoleum with Dean.

Sam ran towards Liz, dropping down on one knee beside her. "What is it Liz, what's wrong?"

Liz looked up at Sam, a panicked look in her face as she struggled to speak. "Something's trying to….trying to…argh!" She cried again as the pain became even more intense.

"Liz, listen to me closely, the demon is trying to control you…you can fight this I know you can. It can't actually possess you as long as it is trapped within the charmed circle. Just keep fighting Liz!" Sam now realized what Dean had felt like when he had to watch Sam suffer through one of his visions. He knew that there was nothing he could do, but try to comfort the girl.

Sam was torn, he needed to get to his brother and yet, he couldn't leave Liz in this condition. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he saw Dean's id on the display and quickly answered. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Ah, well it depends…how are things out there?"

"The demon is doing something to Liz. Dean, I don't know what to do to help her!"

"Sam, look you need to get here fast. That thing has somehow split from the spirit. The demon is contained, but Nathan Myer's spirit is roaming around in here…I managed to get a shot off, but he'll be back soon. We have to finish this now!"

"Ok Dean…hold on, I'm coming!" Sam reached down and placed a calming hand on Liz's shoulder. "You stay here Liz and just try to hold on…once I send that bastard back to hell, you won't have to worry."

Sam went back to the door and began to use the axe. At first the wood resisted the axe, but Sam put all his muscle behind the swings causing the wood to begin to splinter. A few moments later, Sam had chopped a large enough hole in one of the doors for him to squeeze through. He stopped inside the doorway, his breath once more hitching in his throat as a wave of fear coursed through him. _"Damn it…I'm not afraid…I've faced worse than this and survived…I can do it again!"_ Sam said to himself as he headed towards the spot where his brother was sitting by the wall.

"Dean are you ok?"

"Just a few more bruises Sammy…give me hand?" Dean groaned as his ribs complained about the change in position.

"Sammy drop!" Dean yelled as he saw the spirit forming behind his brother once again. As Sam dropped, Dean fired, once again dispersing the spirit.

Sam jumped back to his feet and turned towards the figure trapped in the charmed circle. Walking forward, Sam stood just outside the circle. "You will let the girl go now!"

"You don't have the power…I have been here for centuries and will continue to be here long after your bones have turned to dust. What's a matter boy…feeling a little out of breath are you? Maybe you should run away again…just like before when I trapped your brother in here. He will die because you will run away again!"

"I don't think so…not this time you bastard!" Sam began to recite the exorcism rite. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face and his breathing was getting short, but yet he continued. He would not give in to the fear. Dean and Liz were depending on him to end this and he would not fail them again. Sam closed his mind to everything that was going on around him as he continued the exorcism rite. He trusted Dean to watch his back.

Dean smiled, he was never more proud of his little brother than he was at this very moment. He could see the fear and hear his brother's labored breathing, yet he was keeping himself together. Dean took up a position with his back to Sam, watching to make sure that the spirit didn't reappear. Each time the spirit appeared, Dean would shoot it with the rock salt…smiling as Sam never missed a beat and continued with the exorcism rite.

As Sam said the final phrase casting the demon back to hell, Dean heard a loud scream and turned to see the demon begin to dissolve until there was nothing left. "Sammy…light up the bones…quick!"

Dean missed Nathan Myer as he made one last desperate attempt to prevent the boys from finishing their work. Sam was thrown against the wall and the gun was ripped from Dean's fingers. "Shit!" Dean said as he dove for the gun…he just hoped that Sam brought his lighter. He decided to try to draw the spirit away from his brother. "Hey Nathan…I hear that too much salt is bad for your health…how about I give you a double dose!"

"I will kill you all before this day is through!" The spirit yelled as it turned its attention towards Dean. Dean continued to back towards the back of the room, the spirit was following. Dean saw Sam shaking his head and stagger to his feet.

"Well I gotta tell you…so far you are all bark and no bite Nathan my man. I mean, what have you killed lately?" Dean groaned as he was once again thrown against the wall, he could feel the icy cold fingers of the spirit closing around his throat at the gun was torn from his grasp.

"Why don't I start with you….argh…NOOOOO!" The spirit dropped Dean and turned as the flames from the crypt erupted into the air.

Dean staggered to his feet and walked calmly towards his brother. "Now that's the way to toast a ghost Sammy! So, are you ready to get out of here or would you rather continue practicing your Lamaze breathing techniques!"

Sam wiped the sweat from his face, noticing that his hands were still shaking. "Remind me to sign you up for flying lessons as soon as I get out of here…of course, we'll have to make sure that the co-pilot has plenty of barf bags for you!" Sam grinned weakly.

"Ok tough guy…lets go check on Liz and then I don't know about you, but I'm heading for a shower, a meal and then to visit Trudy in dreamland…oh yeah, I can see her now!"

Dean laughed as Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother out the door into the sunlight.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, one more chapter to go to tie up lose ends…and you will notice, I can right a chapter without a cliff hanger…who would have known (LOL)! Remember to hit the little button and let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun filling in the time until September!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 36 – Epilogue**

As Sam and Dean exited the Mausoleum, they both paused as they saw Liz lying unconscious on the ground in front of them. Sam quickly moved to the young girl, feeling for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the strong pulse beating beneath his searching fingertips. "I think she has just fainted Dean." Sam quickly picked the young woman up and carried her over to the car. He placed her in the passenger seat then went back to help Dean with their gear. He watched as his brother grimaced in pain each time he bent over. "Dean, I can get this stuff…why don't you go and get the car started. Do you remember how to get to Liz's house from here?"

Dean glanced at Sam, realizing that it was useless to argue…besides, his ribs were hurting. "Sure Sammy, I can find it again…no problem!" Dean moved slowly towards the car, keeping an eye on Sam as he went. He knew that Sam was probably ready to collapse himself, but was too stubborn to allow it. He would make sure that Sam got some sleep before they went any further. Besides a few more days would give him a chance to give Trudy at the hall of records a call.

Sam quickly gathered everything, pausing for a moment as he realized that Dean must have left the shot gun in the mausoleum. Looking back at Dean, he almost called him back to go in and get it. Even though Sam knew there was no danger, he couldn't help the shiver of fear that made his heart race and his breathing hitch in his throat. Deciding to put it off for a few moments, he grabbed the other equipment and walked towards the trunk of the Impala. He stopped by the driver's door and tapped to get his brother's attention. "Dean…do you by any chance have the shot gun with you?"

Dean rolled down the window, shaking his head. "No Sammy, I thought you grabbed it…jeez, I'm sorry Sam. Hold on, I'll go back in and get it." Dean opened the door with a groan, his ribs felt like they were on fire. He was gently pushed back into the seat by Sam.

"No Dean, its ok…I'll go get it." Sam said quietly. Before Dean could object, he headed back towards the site of his nightmares. Dean watched as Sam paused before the doorway…part of him wanted to run to Sam and comfort him as he had done when Sam was scared as a child. But Dean was starting to realize that Sam was grown up and needed to face his own fears. "You can do this Sammy!" Dean said softly as he watched his brother take a deep breath and enter the building.

Sam walked slowly into the building, he felt the cold bands of fear circling his heart and constricting his chest making it hard to breathe. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, slowing it down by trying to use some of the meditation techniques that Missouri had shown him. It helped, but as soon as Sam opened his eyes, the panic began to build again. Frustrated with himself, Sam quickly walked towards the back of the room. "Just my luck that he would leave it near the back…you couldn't drop it by the front door could you Dean!" Sam grumbled as he continued to walk past the open crypts.

Dean was just getting ready to go in after Sam, when he saw his brother stagger from the building holding the shot gun. Dean grinned, he knew that Sam could do it. But his elation was short lived as he got a closer look at his brother's face. Sam's face was beaded with sweat and his breathing was coming in short gasps as he fell to his knees just outside the doorway. Dean carefully got out of the car and walked towards his brother as he heard the familiar sound of Sam losing the contents of his stomach. Dean knelt beside his brother, groaning as his ribs reminded him again that they had taken the brunt of the punishment from the angry spirit. "It will get better Sammy…you need to give yourself some time to recover."

Sam looked up at Dean, the anguish clear in his eyes. "Dean, you don't understand…I could sense that there was no danger, my eyes show me that I'm safe and yet I can't get past this feeling of fear when I enter and see the crypts…God Dean, some ghost hunter I'll be…maybe you would be better off with Dad." Sam quickly stood and helped his brother to his feet.

"Sammy…" Dean started but Sam just shook his head and walked towards the car. Dean sighed and followed his brother to the car. Here he thought that the nightmare was over, but from the looks of things, Sam was going to have to deal with the aftermath of this for some time to come.

Dean got into the car and glanced at Sam. "Ok kids, time to get you both home…then I don't know about you two, but I intend to grab some much needed shut eye."

Luckily the ride to Liz's house was a short one. Dean wanted to play some music to break the awkward silence, but he didn't want to startle Liz. Sam had been silent and distant for the whole trip, Dean knew that it meant a serious chick flick moment was in the making, he only hoped that it would wait until they all had gotten some rest. Maybe then Sam would listen to reason. "We're home!" Dean announced as they pulled up behind the house.

"Dean, why don't you get the door while I get Liz…I'm worried about her still being unconscious, do you think we should take her into town?" Sam looked at Dean, his concern for Liz clearly reflecting in his soft hazel eyes.

"No, Sammy. She's probably just worn out. Remember, she hasn't had much sleep the past couple of days either. If she doesn't wake up soon, then we can talk about bringing her into town. Besides, the doctor is out of town…remember?"

A few moments later, Sam had placed Liz gently on the bed. As he started to pull the cover up, he saw her eyes flutter. "Sam? Where…is the spirit gone?" Liz asked as she placed a hand on her temple.

"Heh there, I'm glad to see you're feeling better…your back at your house and the demon and the spirit are both gone. You're safe and can now do what you want with your life. How's your head?" Sam could sympathize with her. He knew that his head always throbbed after his encounters with demons.

"Well, as soon as the drummer in the band stops beating on my skull…I'll be just fine. Where is Dean?"

"Right here! Glad to see you decided to wake up! Here I brought you something that should help. I know it's not one of your special potions, but it will do the trick." Dean placed a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin in Liz's hand.

"Dean, I do use aspirin…besides did you know that it comes from the bark of a tree?" She laughed as she saw Dean raise his eyebrows.

"Heaven help me…I'm surrounded by geeks!" Dean said as he quickly left the room.

"Liz, why don't you try to get some more sleep. I'm going out to check out tough guy's ribs out there and then I think we are all going to try to take a little nap. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm fine Sam…just make sure you get some sleep too ok?" Liz was already sleeping before Sam quietly closed the door.

Sam walked out and found Dean sitting in the recliner, a bottle of water and some pain pills in his hand. "Uh Uh…no way Dean, I saw the way you were favoring your ribs, now let me take a look at them…I'm betting they need to be taped."

"Sammy…I'm fine. Look, all I want to do is get some sleep! I left the sofa for you and your freaky long legs. You need to get some sleep Sammy…don't worry about me, I'm fine." Dean watched as Sam swayed slightly on his feet. He knew that his brother was past the end of his reserves.

"Not until I see those ribs Dean…I mean it Dude, off with the shirt!"

"You know Sam, people could get the wrong impression with comments like that!" Dean laughed at the eye roll that Sam gave him as he removed his shirt. Normally he would have argued, but if this was going to get Sam to sleep sooner, he would do it.

Sam sucked in his breath at the bruising he saw on his brother's ribs. "These definitely need to be taped Dean. Hold still while I do it for you." Sam quickly wrapped his brother's ribs, wincing as he heard his brother gasp from the pain.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"For what Sam…this isn't your fault so don't even go there." Dean tried to catch Sam's eyes to see what his brother was thinking, but Sam looked away as he began to put away the medical supplies.

"So, Dean. Do you think that Liz will be accepted by the town's people now?"

Dean realized that Sam was deflecting the conversation away from him, but decided to allow it for now. "Sam, once that journal is made public, I don't think she'll have any problems. We'll drop it off at the local newspaper before we leave town. Besides, it looked like she already has some friends in town…she'll be just fine Sammy. Now get over there and get some sleep!"

Dean watched as Sam lay down on the sofa, putting his arm behind his head, he stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Now what?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean with a frustrated gleam in his eyes. "I'm not tired Dean…I can't sleep!"

"Oh for Pete's sake Sam, I'm not going to read you a bed time story. Just close your eyes and I'm sure you'll be sawing logs in no time." Dean yawned, his own eyes already starting to close. Part of him wanted to stay awake, but the pain pills and the lack of sleep from the past few days were catching up with him.

Sam watched as Dean fell into a deep sleep. He too closed his eyes, but part of him was still fighting sleep…he recognized the feeling. He was still afraid to sleep. But eventually, Sam's body won out and he fell asleep.

Dean woke up briefly, smiling as he saw his brother sleeping peacefully across from him. He had been worried that Sam would still not be able to get any sleep. He just hoped that Sam's newest nightmare would not surface for a little while. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep. _"Trudy, here I come!"_ Dean smiled as he waited for his dream to begin.

Twelve hours later, Dean and Liz had both woken and were in the kitchen talking quietly. Liz was making them something to eat since they had slept through the night and part of the next day. "Do you think Sam will be waking up soon Dean? I mean, he's got to be starving by now…maybe we should try to wake him."

Dean shook his head. He knew that Sam had not slept the whole time through. He had woken up more than once to find Sam tossing and moaning in his sleep. Luckily, as soon as Dean comforted Sam, he had fallen back into a deep sleep. "No Liz, let him get as much sleep as he can. So, now that you are a 'free' woman, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, you know those people I was with at the bar?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"They want me to join them in opening up a small store in town. It seems that there is a large interest in holistic healing. You know I was afraid that I would be all alone once you two left, but after talking to them, well…it looks like I'll have plenty of people around to keep me busy." Liz blushed, she couldn't believe she had admitted that to Dean.

Dean grinned as he saw her blush. "You know Liz, you can call us anytime you want to talk or if you need anything. You have both of our numbers, but somehow I think you'll be just fine."

Both of them turned as they heard a loud yell from the living room. "DEAN!"

Dean moved quickly to the sofa. Sam was drenched is sweat, his eyes wide open and filled with fear. "Dean, where are you? I can't get out!" Sam's eyes were frantically searching, but not seeing. He was still trapped in the nightmare.

"Shh Sammy…I'm here, it's just a nightmare." Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to focus and saw his brother relax as he recognized his surroundings.

"Let me guess, another nightmare?" Sam asked as he started to sit up on the sofa.

"Yes, Sammy it was just a nightmare…how are you feeling sleepyhead? Liz has some food ready for us if you're hungry."

"How long was I asleep Dean?" Sam asked as he realized that even with the nightmare, he actually was feeling better.

"Dude, you slept over 12 hours! How are you feeling Sam?" Dean watched Sam's face closely.

Sam paused and smiled at his brother. "Actually, I'm feeling hungry…as long the meal doesn't include any of Liz's tea that is."

"I heard that Sam…just for that, I'm going to make you and extra large cup!" Liz's voice drifted from the kitchen.

Dean laughed at the look on Sam's face as the two brothers headed to the kitchen together. Dean knew that Sam would probably be bothered by the latest episode and he figured that there were probably going to be a few chick flick moments coming. But all in all, as long as he had his brother, he figured he would survive.

The End

Raven524: So another 36 chapter epic has come and gone. I hope you all enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. And for the record, this is now two chapters in a row that didn't end in a cliff hanger…I guess miracles do happen! Thanks again to everyone who has taken time to review. So on to the next story!


End file.
